A Rose Among Thorns
by Sakura4you
Summary: Ch 18 is up! Kagome runs away when she catches Inuyasha cheating again. She runs into Sesshomaru, Who takes her in, then kicks her out, then takes her in again! Will Kagome be able to melt the Demon's icy heart? Find out! Lemon in Chap 14! ON HIATUS!
1. Run Away Love

This is my first Inuyasha fan fiction with my favorite couple...Sesshomaru and Kagome. This is not however my first fan fiction ever. I have made many others...I just...haven't put them up yet . Anyways, please enjoy A Rose Among Thorns.

**Chapter 1**

**Run Away Love**

"**SIT!!!"** She yelled.

Inuyasha smashed into the ground, making a semi-large dent in the ground. "K-Kagome...y-you bitch...!"

"I wouldn't call her that Inuyasha. You know she doesn't—" Shippou was cut off by Kagome's "sit" commands. "Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit! Sit boy! **SIT!!!!**" Kagome screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Inuyasha was now twitching a a very large crater. Shippou sighed. "I tried to warn him.

Kagome stormed off, tears gushing down her face. "I'm leaving! Have fun screwing your dead bitch!! SIT!!!!"

Inuyasha slammed his face into the ground...once again. "D-Dammit..."

"Well Inuyasha, you got what you deserve. I mean, you've hurt Lady Kagome so many times."

"Shut it Miroku." Inuyasha said as she got up and dusted off his Yukata.

Kagome ran and ran. She found herself lost in a forest of the Western Lands. She fell to her knees crying. She fell to her side, curled into a ball and sobbed her heart out.

As night came, Kagome lay in a ball, shivering in her sleep. Her tear stained cheeks indicated that she had cried herself to sleep. She awoke with a start when she heard rustling in the bushes. She turned tot he bushes with frightened eyes, but relaxed when an owl flew out of the brush. She was just about to fall back asleep, but a large cyclopes demon appeared. "Ooh...what a scrumptious looking human. A female miko at that. You will be quite delectable."

"St-Stay back!" She manage to whimper out. She felt her back for an arrow, and felt around her side for her bow, but slightly jolted when she felt...nothing. She remembered that she had left her bow and arrows with Shippou and the others.

The demon came charging at her with a lustful look in his eyes. As the demon lunged at her, Kagome let out a blood curdling scream.

Sesshomaru was on his yokai cloud returning to his castle, when his sensitive yokai ears picked up a scream. He was debating whether or not to turn around. But he finally decided against it and went to see who made the scream.

The screams soon ceased and Sesshomaru used his ears to pick up the screams left over sound waves. He followed the sound waves until he came across a certain uniform wearing miko. Kagome was beaten, bloodied up, and unconscious. Sesshomaru sighed and slashed through the demon with his Tokijin just before the demon sank his teeth into Kagome. Sesshomaru walked up to the girls battered body. He sighed heavily and picked her up bridal style. At this point he really couldn't care if he hurt this girl. After all, she was his enemy. He summoned his yokai cloud and flew off to his castle, with Kagome in hand.

**End Chapter**

**I hoped you enjoyed it. There will be Limes,Lemons and Pregnancies in later chapters do not fear!! Anyways. Please review. I am ready to start Chapter 2: Awoken Confused.**


	2. Awoken Confused

**Chapter 2**

**Awoken Confused**

_Flashback_

"_I-Inuyasha...I-I love you Inuyasha..."Kikyo managed to moan out as Inuyasha continued to thrust in and out of her. _

"_I...I love you too, Kikyo." He said just before he bit the flesh where the neck and the shoulder join. He smiled at Kikyo. Kikyo was marked...and finally his._

_Kagome gasped and yelled the "sit" command, making Inuyasha slammed fast first into Kikyo's chest, making them both feel the impact of the wretched "sit" command. She sprinted off deep into the forest. When she was far enough away from Inuyasha, she collapsed to her side, where she remained for three days, crying._

_End Flashback_

Kagome woke with a jolt as she sat up in a cold sweat. She looked around the room and gasped at the beautiful room she had slept in. The room was painted a light blue color, and it had red symbols that resembled the same pattern on Sesshomaru's haori. She looked to her left and saw a large, but beautiful inu yokai on the wall. It had the same purple crescent moon as did Sesshomaru. Then she turned to her right and saw a beautifully crafted armoire(sp???) with dazzling designs crafted into it. She was about to get out of bed when the door swung open, and a certain inu yokai was standing in the doorway. "So...you have finally awakened."

"Uh...Uh...hai. Did you save me Sesshomaru?"Sesshomaru let out a low growl of annoyance. "Uh...Sesshomaru-Sama."

Sesshomaru glared at the girl for a short amount of time before he finally replied. "Hai. I save you from that weak creature."

"Thank you Sesshomaru-Sama...um...where am I?"

"My castle. And if you are to be in my castle...you must be clothed." He said boredly.

Kagome looked down, and a large blush colored her cheeks. She shrieked and grabbed hold of the silky black sheets that were on her body to cover her naked self.

Sesshomaru growled louder this time as he winced slightly at the shrill scream the miko had just released. The sound continued to ring in his ears, and he glared at the girl. "Miko...may I remind you...this Sesshomaru has **very** acute hearing...and your unneeded screaming...well it hurts my ears to be blunt." He said emotionlessly.

"O-Oh I-I'm sorry. Um... could you please leave so I can get changed?" She couldn't look at Sesshomaru, for if she did, she thought she might die.

Sesshomaru gave another low growl and glared. "Uh..Sesshomaru-Sama."Sesshomaru gave a sigh,and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Kagome got out of the bed when she saw Sesshomaru leave. She searched the entire room for her school uniform, but sadly, she couldn't find it. She sighed and felt a sharp pain in her sides and shoulders. Her entire body was healed, thanks to Sesshomaru's Tensaiga, but she was still very sore. She finally made a decision to see if there were any clothes in the armioire. ((sp???)) When she opened it, she gasped at how many beautiful kimono's there were. She must have stood there for a good twenty minutes gazing upon the magnificent kimonos. When she came back to reality, she decided to put on a plain yellow kimono, with an orange tie. ((If any body knows what the ties are called please tell me. I want to know!!!!!)) She put her hair up in a high ponytail, and tied an orange ribbon in her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror, on the inside door of the armoire and smiled. "Not to bad." She said to herself as she winked at herself in the mirror.

She walked out of the room and was greeted by a beautiful neko demoness. "Ah...I see your awake Miss Miko."

"Oh...a hai. But please call me Kagome." She said in a cheery voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...I'm not to fond of being called miko. So please, call me Kagome."

"Of course!" She said happily. This was the first time she would be able to call someone by there first name. "My name is Haruki. Sesshomaru-Sama would like you to join him for breakfast. Then he would like you to take a bath in the hot springs, before you leave."

"Wait...so he wants to leave?"

"Uh...those were his words Kagome." Haruki said somewhat confused.

"Wow whatta jerk! Well, alright I'll have breakfast with him. Thank you Haruki." She said as she waved goodbye to her new friend. Kagome faced forward once again and made her way to the dining hall.

Haruki waved goodbye and sighed. "She sure has a bad attitude when it comes to Lord Sesshomaru. I wonder what she has against him?"

Kagome walked around the castle corridors and found herself...lost. "Aw come on! Why did I have to get lost? Especially here of all places?!" Kagome whined. She rounded a corner and her face met a large chest plate. Kagome fell back on her buut and whined. "Ooh!!! Watch where ya goin' will ya mister?" She said as she got up and rubbed her behind.

"You should learn some respect girl." Came a very familiar cold voice.

Kagome looked up, half scared, and half shocked. When her eyes locked Sesshomaru's she squeaked. "Eeep!!" She scurried to gather herself, before she gave Sesshomaru a low bow. "Uh uh, gomen ne sai!"

"Well miko I see you have managed to lose your way in my castle. I heard a voice in the corridors so I figured you--" Sesshomarulet out a loud and dangerous growl. "Who gave you permission to wear on of my mother's kimonos?!" He said, his eyes flashing red.

"Wha-Wha...I-I didn't--"

"Get out..." He said silently, but gave Kagome a deathly stare.

"Wh-What?"

"GET OUT OF MY CASTLE!!!!" Kagome turned and ran the second Sesshomaru said this. She ran and ran until she was out of breath. Which had seamed miles away from his castle.

Rin came walking up to Sesshoamru. "Father? Was that Lady Kagome?"

Sesshomaru instantly calmed down from hearing the soft voice from his adopted daughter Rin. "Yes it was Rin." He spoke gently to her.

"Oh good! Rin took Lady Kagome's clothes and washed them They were all bloody and dirty, so Rin thought it would be a good idea is she washed them!" Rin said energetically.

Sesshomaru looked at the green and white uniform in Rin's hands and sighed out of annoyance. '_I see. She put on one of my mother's kimono's because her clothes were gone. It was rude of me to yell like that..._'

"Father? Where is Lady Kagome? Rin wants to give her her clothes back."

"Let's go fin her Rin. Get Jaken and Ah-Un ready for departure. We leave in one hour."

Rin ran off to get Jacken and Ah-Uh, Kagome's uniform was fluttering behind Rin as she ran.

**End of Chapter 2**

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'm making Sesshomaru a little more heartless towards Kagome for a few chapters. I know it's mean, but I have a plan. Muahahahaha! Evil plan. Jk jk anyways please review and get ready for Chapter 3: Unexpected Powers


	3. Hidden Powers

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Powers**

Hey guys its me . Sorry about the late chapter. I was grounded. But on the plus side it allowed me to write more of my story!! Anyways please enjoy chapter three...oh and if you love, and I mean LOVE Sesshomaru...like I do ...than you will wanna cry. I almost did T.T

Kagome stopped when she seemed she was far enough from Sesshomaru's castle. She began panting. "What...a...jerk...he...is..." She said from exhaustion. "I wonder...how far...I ran..." She fell to her knees panting. Then she gasped. "Oh my God...I'm still wearing his mother's kimono!!! Oh if he comes looking for me I'm so dead!" She whined.

"Your so dead now my dear." Came a cold menacing voice.

"Who...Who's there?"

A maniacle chuckle rang in her ears. "Someone who wishes to use your miko powers. With them, I will be able to find the rest of the Shikon no Tama."

Sh-Shikon no Tama...if you want those, then you must be--" before she could say the name, Kagome was knocked unconscious.

"Naraku? Yes miko." She said menacingly.

------------------------------

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks, when he smelled a certain half-breed's scent was mixed with Kagome's.

"What is it Milord?" Came Jaken.

"Naraku..."

"Naraku?! We must hurry Milord! If we are to defeat Naraku--"

"You will stay here and watch over Rin with Ah-Un."

"Butbutbut!!"

Sesshomaru gave him a death glare at Jaken.

"Y-Yes Milord." He said somewhat shaken at the glare he was just given.

Sesshomaru ran off at top speed to catch up with Naraku.

-----------------------------

Kagome woke up to darkness. She tired to rub her head, but when she reached for her head, her arms were stopped and chains rattled. "Wh-Where am I?"

"My castle." Said Naraku as he stepped out of the shadows.

"N-Naraku!"

"Yes miko."

"Wh-What do you want with me? I am of no importance."

"Oh on the contrary my dear, your special miko powers will enhance my demonic ones. And with those powers I can find the rest of the jewel shards." He said as he smirked evilly at her.

"Why don't you go after Kikyou. Her powers are better than mine. And if I'm not mistaken...you still have a HUGE thing for her am I right?" She said mockingly.

With Kagome saying that, Naraku shot out one of his tentacles and pierced Kagome's left shoulder. "Stupid wench. You will speak nothing of Kikyou. I have no business with her!"

'_Yup...he...still likes her.' _She winced in pain, but refused to scream of cry out in pain. If she was going down here, then she would go down with courage. "Do your worst...y-you bastard!"

Naraku put his hand under Kagome's chin. Kagome tired to look away, but Naraku held her head in place. "You are a rather strange woman. You are not from this time period I hear. And you rebel against me. And for that, I shall offer you a deal. You work for me searching for the rest of the jewel shards, and you will live as the queen of the world. What do you say my dear?"

Kagome glared at Naraku before he spit in his eye. "Screw you."

"Wretched fool. You have chosen death over power? You are a fool. It doesn't matter, your powers would have been mine no matter what you chose. So now you will die here."

"Actually Naraku, it is **you** who shall die here." Came a familiar cold voice.

"Heh heh heh. So it was you. So glad you could join us, Sesshomaru."

'_Sesshomaru? What is he doing here?'_

"Let her go Naraku..."

'_What's going on?! Now he's coming to play super hero?! I'M NOT A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!!!'_

"I will finally have my vengeance will be mine. I will finally defeat you!"

'_Sure! Kill him and forget about the reason he came here! Whatta jerk!!'_

Sesshomaru drew his Tokijin and ran at Naraku. Naraku chuckled as his body let out a poisonous miasma. Sesshomaru ran through it, for it having no effect on him, jumping in the air. When he was close to Naraku, "Dragon Strike!" He yelled in mid-air. Naraku dodged it, but lost his arm in the process. Naraku chuckled as it regenerated. "You cannot defeat me Sesshomaru."

"We'll see about that Naraku."

"Well, see about your little friend over there. If she takes in any more of my miasma, she will surely die."

Sesshomaru could see Kagome hacking up a storm. Sesshomaru could hear her heart beat start to slow and a fast rate. '_Kuso!_' Sesshomaru put away his Tokijin and drew his Tensaiga as he ran towards Kagome.

Sesshomaru jumped in the air to avoid a few Saimyosho. But to his disadvantage, it was hard even for him to dodge in the air. And to his demise, as he was about six feet away from Kagome, he was hit.

Kagome could see the miasma clearing, her breath returning and her coughing stopping. She felt droplets of blood hit her face. She looked up and was horrified at the sight. Sesshomaru was dangling in the air above her body. Three of Naraku's tentacles were pieced through his body. One through his stomach, one through his right shoulder, and one pierced Sesshomaru's heart.

Tears slipped down Kagome's cheeks as she saw Sesshomaru getting thrown against a wall like an old rag doll. "N-No...Sessho...SESSHOMAARRRUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!"

Kagome's eyes snapped open, and her eyes were filled with anger. Her eyes turned a pinkish-white color, and soon, her entire body was glowing a pinkish-white. The chains turned to ash and she took a step toward Naraku. Naraku chuckled as Kagome picked up the Tensaiga. "Miko, that sword will do nothing for him. You do not know how to wield that sword, as that sword may only be used by demons. And if you try to attack me with it, it will do no harm to me for it is the sword of healing."

Kagome gripped the Tensaiga tighter and jumped in the air. She threw the sword towards Naraku. Out of amusement he put up his barrier to block the sword. To Naraku's surprise the sword broke through his barrier, which happened to be his strongest. But the Tensaiga broke in the process. A silver bow and a silver arrow formed in Kagome's hands. She took aim at Naraku.

Naraku turned to the girl and growled. But anger turned to shock as her arrow purified almost his entire body. All that was left of Naraku was the right side of his face, and his mouth and chin. "You will pay for this miko. I promise you." With that Naraku disappeared.

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru's dead body. She slowly waved her hand over his body and his entire body was healed. The tentacles were purified and disintegrated. All the blood was cleaned off his haori, and the rest of his clothes. Sesshomaru's eyes returned to life and looked upon the glowing girl. "Miko...have you save this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome stayed silent.

"Miko...have you saved this Sesshomaru?" He asked again, but this time a little more annoyed.

Kagome's body stopped glowing and her body and eyes returned to normal. She stared at Sesshomaru for less then a second before she collapsed.

Sesshomaru caught the falling girl and looked upon her body. _'She is strong. This girl has amazing hidden powers. Hmmm...I must thank this miko in time.'_ Sesshomaru went to pick up Kagome with his right arm, when the left sleeve of his haori rode up slightly to reveal his left arm. Sesshomaru stared at his new left arm. '_My left arm. It has returned.'_ He stared upon the unconscious miko in his arms. _'This miko gave this Sesshomaru his left arm back. I must thank this girl twice then.' _He picked her up with his two arms, grabbed his broken Tensaiga, which he was thoroughly annoyed with, called upon his yokai cloud, and flew off to return back to Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un.

**That is the end of Chapter 3. Thank you for reading and review folks You guys rock!!! Sorry if you didn't like my fight scene. I suck at writing fight scenes I know. TT Oh well. Anyways please review and watch for Chapter Four: No Respect. Enjoy **


	4. No Respect

**Chapter 4: No Respect**

**Hey guys It's me again! Chapter four is here!! Okay those who know the first like two Episodes of Inuyasha...Kagome does something to Sesshomaru the same way she did it to Inuyasha. Lol. Anyways Please enjoy Chapter Four: No Respect. Oh this chapter most likely will be kinda short **

Shippou sat in Kirara's back with Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha was running on the ground below. They had just recently defeated a giant scorpion, and they were going to nearby villages to look for Kagome and to see if they had any demon problems lately.

"I wonder when Kagome will return. She's been gone for three days." Came Sango.

"Don't worry Sango. I'm sure Lady Kagome in on her way back as we speak, and she has forgiven Inuyasha...again!"

"Shut it Miroku." He sounded very annoyed.

_'Mama has been gone a long time. I hope she's okay...' _Shippou sighed. "I'm gunna get off here guys. I'm gunna head back to grandma Kaede's..." He said sadly.

"Are you sure Shippou?" Shippou nodded. "Alright take us down Kirara." Kirara roared and lowered herself to the ground. Shippou hopped off and waved goodbye to his companions as they went off.

Shippou must have taken four steps before he caught a whiff of Kagome's scent. "Mama's scent!" He sniffed again and also smelled a certain cold hearted demon. "Sesshomaru?! Why's mama's scent mixed with Sesshomaru's?!" Shippou turned toward his left and sprinted off in the direction of Kagome.

Shippou must have ran for an hour, at least. He ran through a thicket of bushes when he tripped over an up-grown root. He rolled right into Jaken as he was climbing onto Ah-Un.

"Shippou-Chan!!!" Yelled Rin as she got off of Ah-Un and ran over to Shippou.

Shippou rubbed his head. "Huh...? Oh Rin!!"

"What are you doing Shippou-Chan?"

"I'm looking for my...MAMA!!!" yelled Shippou as he saw Kagome on Sesshomaru's yokai cloud. Shippou ran towards Kagome, but Sesshomaru caught him and lifted him up in the air by his tail. "Hey! Lemme go! I need to see my mama!!"

"This girl is your mother?"

"Well...she's my adopted mother. Please let me see my mama!!" Shippou cried as tears formed in his eyes.

Sesshomaru sighed and let the young fox kit go. "Listen Kit. Stay on my cloud. We are ready to depart." Came Sesshomaru as he stepped onto his cloud.

Shippou jumped on next to his mother. They flew off, with Rin and Jaken riding on Ah-Un, who was not far behind.

Shippou fell asleep next to Kagome as the journey lasted several hours.

After four hours of flying, Shippou awoke to the sight of Sesshomaru's castle coming into view. "WOAH!!! That's gotta be the biggest castle I've ever seen!! It's so awesome!!"

Sesshomaru took pride in his castle. He smirked inwardly at the kit's remarks.

As Sesshomaru and Ah-Uh landed, Jaken ran up to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, what are you planning to do with this mere human girl and this pathetic fox kit?"

"..."

"HEY!! I'm not pathetic you stupid toad!!!"

"Quiet boy! Well Lord Sesshomaru?"

I owe this miko my life. As repayment, her and her kit shall live in my palace."

"But Lord Sesshomaru! Are you sure this is wise to bring such a strange gi--" Jaken was cut off with Sesshomaru glaring down at him. "Y-Yes Milord."

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up, carrying her to his mother's room, where she had slept before.

Kagome flickered her eyes open. Shippou hadn't left her side since they landed. Kagome sat up, but was knocked back down by Shippou tackling her into a hug. "MAMA!!! You're finally awake!" He said happily.

"Shippou? What are you doing? Where am I?"

"Well I came looking for you and I saw Sesshomaru-Sama taking you back here to his castle. You've been asleep for four days mama!"

"Rea-- WHAT!!! Four days?!" She said as she shot out of bed.

"Yes four days miko." Came Sesshomaru who ahd as well been with her since they landed.

Kagome turned around and stared at Sesshomaru with hate in her eyes. "I thought you didn't want me in your castle Sesshomaru?!"

Sesshomaru gave her a low growl.

"I'm not calling you Lord or anything until I get some respect. You've got to give it to get it Sesshomaru. I've been giving you plenty of it. But I have yet to get it!!" She yelled.

_'This girl's got guts. She is strange indeed.'_ "All right miko--"

"And another thing! My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME!! Say it with me: "Kagome!" "

Alright...miko." He said snickering inwardly. "I have said this before. To be in my castle you have to be clothed." he said smirking slightly to himself as he stared upon her body.

Kagome looked down and a large blush came across her face. She dove under the silky black sheets and began throwing the black silk pillows at Sesshomaru. "GET OUT YOU PERVERT!!!"

Sesshomaru stared blankly at the girl as the pillows hit his body. "You are strange indeed miko." He said as he walked out.

"MY NAME IS KAGOME!!! Damn he is such a jerk."

Kagome got up and she found her school uniform along with her bra and panties at the foot of the bed. When she put them on, they were mended and clean. "Well at least I won't get yelled at this time for wearing his mother's kimono's." She left her shoes and socks off, for she preferred to walk barefoot. "Shippou why don't you go find Rin and play for a while okay?"

"Okay Mama!!" He said happily and raced off to find Rin.

Kagome put on her yellow backpack, which was extremely empty for a few personal things.

Kagome began walking through the castle, and once again found her self lost...again. "COME ON!! GIMME A BREAK!!" Kagome continued to round corners, completely confused on which way was the right way. Then she found a door. She was staring at it for a long time. She stared walking towards it, as if it was calling her.

She opened it and was blinded by light. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and gasped. "Oh my God!!"

End of Chapter 4

Major Cliffie. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Review please and anjoy the next chapter as it is coming up.


	5. Their Little Secret

**Chapter 5: Their Little Secret**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. A little twist coming up...maybe...I think...I hope. Ehehehe sorry I get nervous trying to make my story work. Anyways enjoy**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh my God!!!" Gasped Kagome as color, sun and beauty enveloped her. Kagome took two steps in and stepped into a field of beautiful irises. Pink, yellow, blue, white, purple, red, and many other ones. Every flower you could imagine was blooming right here in this garden.

Kagome walked for about half an hour before she came upon a magnificent sight. A somewhat large waterfall with many large koi fish swimming in a pond below. Lilies floating on top of the water and magnificent flowers blooming around the water. The colors of the flowers were the same color as the moon on Sesshomaru's forehead and the same color of his hair. "Oh my gosh. It's so beautiful. It's so peaceful here." Kagome reached into her backpack and pulled out a flute. She wet her lips and put them to the mouth piece. She blew into it and began to plane her melody.

Sesshomaru had stepped into the garden, and was now waling through a field of yellow double-daffodils. He was walking towards his favorite spot in the garden when he heard something. '_What's that sound?'_ Sesshomaru continued walking until he found Kagome playing her flute, sitting on a somewhat large, flat rock. '_This girl. What a beautiful sound. She has much talent. You could learn from her Sesshomaru.'_

_'Silence demon. I can play that instrument just as well.'_

_'Maybe so. But it's not as soothing.' _Came the demon mockingly.

_'You are right about one thing. That melody is very soothing.'_

_'It calms this demon if the Western Lord just to gaze and listen upon such beauty.'_

_'I can't even calm you. You expect me to believe that this human girl can calm such a savage beast?!'_

_'That is what I'm saying, yes.'_

Sesshomaru stayed in that spot for some time. When Kagome finally finished, he walked up behind her. "Well Kagome. I'm surprised at how well you are able to play that instrument."

"Well I have been taking lessons for-- Wait! Did you just call me Kagome?!"

"That is your name, is it not?" He said dully.

"Hai!!" She said energetically.

"May I ask what that tune you played is called?"

"Well I made the song up be myself. I called it 'My Silent Cry.'"

"Why choose such a depressing name?"

"Well I guess seeing Inuyasha with Kikyou so many times just makes me silently cry to myself. That was when I made this song." She said somewhat sadly, but proud as well.

"Well Kagome...This Sesshomaru has never fully thanked you for saving this Sesshomaru and giving his arm back."

"O-Oh...you don't have to thank me Sesshomaru-Sama. It was uh...I uh...Oh what am I saying? I probably sound stupid. What I'm trying to say is that you saved me...and so...I must return the favor. Yeah that's it!" She said happily. She smiled to innocently. It could be considered at crime how beautiful the smile was.

Seeing that smile, Sesshomaru would have blushed, but with his BIG ego, he restrained from it. "As my thanks Kagome, you and your kit shall live in my palace. You will be able to stay in my mother's room...and...wear her kimono's if you chose to do so." He said hesitantly.

Kagome jumped up and down. She wanted nothing more than to put on another one of those beautiful kimonos. "Oh Thank you Sesshomaru-Sama!!!" Again, smiling for her should be a crime. Her smile was so beautiful, Sesshomaru could feel his face get slightly hot. He wasn't so hesitant anymore.

_'Take her now Sesshomaru...' _Came his inner demon. He too wanted Kagome. But Sesshomaru's demon wouldn't let pride and ego get in his way of what he wanted. He wanted Kagome and he wanted her know.

Without hesitation, Sesshomaru kissed Kagome. Kagome slightly squeaked at hiss surprise kiss. She wanted to fight back...but it felt so...right. She closed her eyes and kissed Sesshomaru back. Sesshomaru licked her bottom lip, demanding entrance, which Kagome permitted. Sesshomaru's tongue explored the inside of her mouth, while massaging his tongue with Kagome's. Kagome let out a slight moan, with somewhat aroused Sesshomaru more. But hearing that moan brought Sesshomaru back to reality and pulled away. He looked away slightly and turned around and took about seven steps towards the exit. He stopped and turned his head slightly, so he could see Kagome out of the corner of his left eye. "This will be our little secret." He said hushed and walked away.

Kagome stared for a while before she was brought back. '_Did he just...did **I** just...did **WE** just?! Oooooohhh...I haven't even kissed Inuyasha yet...hell I haven;t kissed anyone yet. Sesshomaru-Sama was my first kiss...Oh I have a head ache. I think I might go get lost in the corridors now.' _She thought as she left the garden, but forgetting her flute.

--------------------------------------

A certain little brown haired girl smiled as she came out from the bushes. "Daddy and Lady Kagome were kissing...maybe Lady Kagome will be my mama!!" She grabbed Kagome's flute and ran back to her room with a large smile on her face.

------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes I know it may seem a little fast for Sesshomaru...the sexy god...but he will get colder before he gets warmer...okay that sounded kinda wrong oh well please review and get ready for chapter 6!!**


	6. Bath Time

**Chapter 6: Their Baths**

**Hey my peeps. Sorry just felt like saying that. Anyways I hope you've enjoyed these 5 chapters so far. Something really good...and really bad is gunna happen to Kagome in this chapter so I hop you will enjoy it **

Kagome, when she walked out of the garden, she met the same neko demoness from before. "Haruki! It's so good to see you!" She said as she hugged her.

"Ah...Lady Kagome...It's good to see...you too..." When Haruki was let go she took in a deep breath and let it out. "Do you always hug someone until they can't breathe Lady Kagome?"

"Oh sorry." She said somewhat embarrassed.

"Lady Kagome there is something I have been wanting to ask you of late."

"Shoot."

Haruki was confused at this saying, but shrugged it off and asked anyways. "What is your relationship with Lord Sesshomaru? Do you not like him?"

Kagome turned a bright red when the word "relationship" was said. "Uh...uh...I um...i-it's not that I don't like him...but..." Kagome wanted to say more, but nothing was coming out of her mouth.

"So...are you fond of Lord Sesshomaru?" Asked Haruki slightly confused, but was getting an idea in her head.

"Yes...wait a minute...NO!! I don't love him!"

"I never said "love" Lady Kagome." She said smirking at her victory over the young human girl.

'_Oh my God! I'm such an idiot!_' Well...what I mean is...what I'm trying to say is...aawww man!!"

"So you DO love Lord Sesshomaru!!!" She said energetically.

"Fine I do! Just don't tell anybody got it?" She said in a pleading manner.

"Alright. I promise. Now, are you hungry Lady Kagome?"

"Well...yes, but I would like a bath first."

"Alright. Follow me. I shall lead you to the bath." Haruki left with Kagome close behind.

When Kagome saw the bathing room, she gasped. "Holy Cow!!! It's huge!!"

Haruki looked at her in confusement. "I did not know there was a cow that was holy. That is very interesting."

"Oh sorry Haruki. It was an expression. There is no holy cow." She said giggling at Haruki's response.

"Oh I see. Well Lady Kagome, when you are done, I will come and get you, and lead you to the dining hall, where you will have lunch with Lord Sesshomaru."

"Thank you Haruki. She undressed when Haruki left, and sat in the hot springs. "Aahhh...this feels great."

Kagome sat in the springs for quite a while before she pulled out her shampoo and conditioner. She squeezed the shampoo in her hands and began to scrub her head. She submersed herself in the hot water, and when she resurfaced, the shampoo was washed out of her hair. She did the same thing with the conditioner. She took a stand of her hair with her hand and put it up to her nose, She smelledit and let out a sigh. "Oh I love Herbal Essence." She was about to grab her soap when she jumped from a loud spolash, yelling and curses.

"What was that?" Kagome got out of the springs and went to see who was the one who yelled.

Sesshomaru smacked the water and yelled. "WHY?!"

_**'Calm down Sesshomaru. You enjoyed it just as much as I did, As well as like her as much as I do.'**_

"SILENCE! This Sesshomaru does not like humans, nor kiss them and enjoy it for that matter!!!" Sesshomaru growled loudly and stood up in the springs. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Why is my life so complicated?"

_**'Tis not complicated. You just choose it to be. If you just told that girl you love her, and choose to court her dammit, it would be MUCH simpler.'**_

"Just leave me be demon..."

_**'Alright, but if you don't tell her soon, I will torture your mind until you do...Oh...and you might want to turn around.'**_

Sesshomaru sighed when the demon left but turned around to see a young girl staring at him over the divider.

Bother Kagome and Sesshomaru when a VERY bright shade of pink.

Kagome's face went even redder as her eyes went from a well tone chest and stomach, to his...lower area. '_Oh my God. Inuyasha never looked this good. He is so hot...Oh my God...and look at tha—NO!! BAD KAGOME!!!! Do NOT thin that about Sesshomaru-Sama!!!'_

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red for a second. "Do you like what you see miko?" Asked Sesshomaru seductively. This thing was, it was not Sesshomaru speaking to Kagome...but his inner demon.

"Um...Uh...Um..."

"Because...I like what I see." Said the inner demon to the naked and wet girl, as her breast somewhat hung over the bamboo divider.

Kagome shrieked as she jumped back into the hot springs covering her chest with her arms.

Sesshomaru stood there in utter shock. '_What did...I just say...?'_

_**'Oh shut up. You enjoyed it! And if you didn't notice...she's EXTREMELY beautiful, dumb ass!'**_

_'Go away. I hate you.'_

_**'You wouldn't last five minutes without me.'**_

_'Hmph...screw you.'_

Came Sesshomaru as he got out of the hot springs quickly. He put on his clothes and headed towards the dining hall.

Kagome sat in the hot springs for about another half an hour before she finally got out. She got into her uniform, and walked to her new room. She unchanged and looked at the closet full of kimonos. She finally decided on a lavender one with red roses on them, and a pink obi with darker pink and purple butterflies on it. She put her hair up in a messy bun and left, still slightly flushed from the incident.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was kinda strange for me to write and my friends to read, but they thought it was funny in the end. Stay tuned for chapter 7 **


	7. A Protective Mother

**Chapter 7: A Protective Mother**

**hey guys. Chapter six was posted, and I though it was funnier and funnier the more I read it. Anyways. Chapter 7 is gunna be a little awkward for both Sesshomaru and Kagome, and poor Kagome will get hurt in this chapter. Physical...or emotional...you'll find out.**

As Kagome walked down the halls to the dining area, she got many awkward looks from the servants in the castle. As she was passing Rin's room, she heard a shrill squeak. She ran inside and wondering what was the matter. Kagome could see Rin wince and out and the sound the flute in her hand was making. "Oh!!! Why can't I do it?!"

"What's the matter Ri-- Is that my flute?" Asked Kagome.

"Ye...no...maybe..."

"It's not good to lie Rin. Is that my flute."

"...yes. Rin heard you play it, and Da...Sesshomaru-Sama liked it, so maybe if Rin played it...he would like Rin."

"Oh Rin... He likes you plenty. You are the only human he will ever get close to. You are very special in his eyes Rin. Very special."

"D...Sesshomaru-Sama thinks Rin is special?"

"Yes Rin. Very special. Alright. If you want to learn to play it, I can teach you to play it, alright?"

"Really?"

"Really." Kagome said as she smiled happily at Rin.

Rin jumped and squealed. "YAY!!! Kagome...Rin is hungry. Can we go get food?" Said Rin as she placed a hand over her stomach.

"Of course Rin. Why don't you lead the way." Kagome smiled. Rin ran out of the room. Her arms out like a plane and stared curving when she ran. Kagome calmly walked behind her, apparently in no rush. When they got to the dining hall, Kagome growled at the sight. Sessgomaru was giving Shippou a death glare, and Shippou was cowering in fear with tears streaming down his face.

Kagome ran up to Shippou holding him close to her, glaring right back at Sesshomaru. "What did you do to him?!" She yelled.

"I did nothing." He said boredly.

"That's a lie! He wouldn't be scared and crying for no reason. Tell what happen Sesshomaru!!"

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at the girl out of annoyance. "The kit was being disrespectful towards this Sesshomaru, and so I swatted him away like the pest he was."

Kagome growled. "WHAT!? How dare you harm my son!! I wouldn't harm Rin at all and you harm my son!?!? You're going to get it Sesshomaru I swear it!" Kagome said in a harsh tone and both Shippou and Rin were scared at Kagome's rage.

Sesshomaru growled quietly until the food was placed at there seats. "Sit...and eat. We will discuss this later in my chambers."

Kagome put Shippou down and told him to sit by Rin. He did so and Kagome sat by Sesshomaru. '_Kami! This guy is such an ass!_' Her mind was quickly changed from hating Sesshomaru to loving the food that was in front of her. Pork, Beef, Chicken, meats of all kinds. Vegetables, fruits, breads of all sorts.

Kagome wanted nothing more than to grab all the food in front of her, but she knew her manners. She waited for the "Head of the House" as they would say to eat first.

Sesshomaru knew Rin's manners, for he had taught them to her, and apparently the kit knew as well. He turned to Kagome, who hung her head low, with her eyes closed, waiting for him to eat as well. 'Hmph._...at least the girl has manners. I would like to test her and see how much she knows her manners._'

Sesshomaru must have waited ten minutes. Kagome hadn't moved from her position. But she was getting really really hungry. Sesshomaru decided to take a sip from his drink. When Rin and Shippou saw this, they grabbed their food eagerly. Kagome glared at both of them. They froze. "It is rude to eat before the master of the castle. You cannot eat until he takes the first bite." Shippou and Rin sat back down somewhat saddened that they couldn't eat yet. Kagome returned to the position she was in.

_'So she knows some manners. I'm surprised by the way she acted earlier.'_

_**'You shouldn't be. She was only protecting her kit. You of all people should know how mothers get when they protect their young.'**_

Sesshomaru somewhat looked away from his food and stared at Kagome with dazed eyes.

_**Flashback**_

_Sesshomaru was in complete and utter shock. His mother was before him completely bloody. She was ready to keel over at any second. The large Panther demon in front of them wouldn't give up as well. Sesshomaru stood there in horror as his mother's chest was sliced open._

"_MOTHER!!!" Sesshomaru wanted to run to her side, but his mother growled and lept at the demon, sinking her teeth into the panther's throat. _

_When the fight was over, the panther demon lay dead, it's throat completely torn. Sesshomaru slowly stepped towards his mother. But stopped when the giant female dog to one step forward. Sesshomaru's eyes widened even more when his mother wobbled. The dog turned back into it human-like form. With his mother's last breath, she turned around and gave Sesshomaru one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen. Sesshomaru's eyes filled with tears and they streamed down his cheeks. With that smiled she had given him, she fell over._

"_MOTHER!!!!!" Sesshomaru ran over to his mother's dead body. Tears streamed down his face more and more rapidly._

_**End Flashback**_

Sesshomaru was still in a haze, and he was still staring at Kagome. Kagome knew that he was starring at her, but she didn't want to be rude and stare back.

Sesshomaru snapped out of it when Rin tugged on the sleeve of his haori. "Daddy...can we eat now...?" Rin said as her and Shippou looked extremely hungry.

Kagome's head shot up in shock. '_Daddy?!_' Kagome shook it off and waited for Sesshomaru.

"Yes Rin. We can eat now." Said Sesshomaru as he took a bite of bread.

Shippou and Rin grabbed at food like wild animals. Kagome waited. All she took was a piece of bread. She was starving, but for some reason she didn't take any of the other food. She slowly nibbled on her piece of bread. She gently set it down and took a sip of water, that was placed before her.

Sesshomaru was cutting up his beef, when he saw Kagome hardly eating. "Are you not hungry miko?"

She wanted nothing more than to glare at Sesshomaru, but restrained. "No...I am not hungry, this piece of bread will be just fine for me." She said as she took a big bite out of it and began chewing on it.

Sesshomaru shrugged and stuck the cut up piece of beef in his mouth.

"Oh!! Daddy! I wanted to tell you something!! I saw you and Kagome-San kissing!! Does that mean she'll be my new mama!!!" She asked energetically.

Kagome began choking on the piece of bread in her mouth. She began pounding on her chest trying to get herself either to swallow it or spit it out. Sesshomaru also somewhat choked on his food. He sat still for a while before he swallowed the meet in his mouth. Kagome was done choking and swallowed the bread, gasping for air.

"Mama...? Mama was kissing Sesshomaru-Sama? Does this mean Shippou will have another father?!" Shippou asked somewhat angry. He would have done anything to have another father...that is...if it wasn't Sesshomaru.

"No Rin...This girl will not be your mother...and I would not be such a pathetic demon's father."

Shippou felt tears swell up in his eyes. Shippou turned at ran right out of the castle.

"SHIPPOU!!!" Kagome called after him as she sprang out of hit chair. "Y-You...H-how could you?" Kagome said trying to hold back tears."It was a sim-Hic-simple question. Why...? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A...A DEMON!!!!" She said as she pull on punched Sesshomaru across the face.

Sesshomaru's head turned with the punch. He couldn't believe it. No one has ever stricken him. But _**this**_ girl not only hit him, she punch him with force and hatred. He turned to the girl with shock as she turned her back and ran out of the dining hall and the castle all together, chasing after her beloved adopted son.

Rin gasped when she saw Kagome punch Sesshomaru. "Daddy!! Are you alright?"

"Hai...I'm fine Rin...just a little surprised..." He said as he rubbed his now sore cheek.

"I'm sorry Daddy...Rin...just wanted a mama...and...I like...Kagome-San...sniff sniff" She said as she tried not to cry in front of her strong adopted father.

"Rin..." He said sadly. "Stay here...I will go fetch Kagome...and...we will see about her being your mother."

Rin looked up and smiled as a few more tears slipped down her face. "Arigatou...Dou-San..."

**End of chapter 7**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This one is one of my favorites that I've typed so far because Kagome is just so different than she would be. Anyways please enjoy chapter 8 when it arrives. **


	8. Telling their feelingsAlmost

**Chapter 8: Telling Their Feelings...Almost**

**Hey guys Tis me Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I love you all. You and my sister is the only ones actually the ones inspiring me to continue this. I got one bad review and I wanted to cry...okay not really but I was hella pissed grrrrrr...anyways enjoy chapter eight: Telling Their Feelings...Almost.**

Shippou finally made it back to Kaede's village, after using his fox magic to transform into a bird and fly home. He ran into Kaede's ht and ran into the corner and began to cry. Lucky for Shippou, Kaede was out purifying and exorcising today, because Shippou didn't feel like talking about anything at the moment.

Inuyasha had stopped in his tracks. He had been running for quite sometime. He sniffed the air and turned to the left in shock.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Came Miroku.

"Kikyou...Kagome...They're close..." Inuyasha sped off in the direction of the two miko's scents.

"Inuyasha!!" But it was too late. Inuyasha was already into the trees. "Let's follow him Kirara. Kirara roared and followed the hanyou.

--

Kagome ran until she was out of breath. "Kami! I...hate...that guy...how the...hell...did...I fall...for him...anyways...?" She looked around and sighed. "Which way did Shippou g--" She froze and shivered as Soul Collectors flew around Kagome. Kagome sighed out of annoyance. "What do you want...Kikyou?"

" I thought I sensed you here. Why are you in this part of the forest?"

"I am looking for my son Shippou. Are you looking for Inuyasha?" She said boredly.

"Yes...why?"

"If you see him before I do...Tell him I never want anything to do with him anymore." She said completely fuming now. Just as she turned around to walk away, she was staring face to face with Inuyasha. '_Oh crap...Not good!_'

Inuyasha's ears drooped slightly as he stared at Kagome. His chest throbbing with what he just heard. "So...You don't want anything to do with me Kagome?"

"Why should I?! You've already marked Kikyou! Besides...I've moved on!" She said as she stuck her nose in the air. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go look for Shippou." She was just about to walk off when an emotionless voice could be heard.

"There is no need to look for him miko. Your son is safe back at the elder miko's hut." Came Sesshomaru as he stepped out of the shadows of the trees.

Kagome sighed in relief, then frowned, her back still turned to Sesshomaru. "Thank you for telling me so...Sesshomaru." She said annoyed.

"Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha pulled out his father's fang from it's scabbard. "You'll never get the Tetsaiga Sesshomaru! No matter how hard you try, our old man entrusted it with me!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. When he opened them, he gave his half-brother a devious smirk. "Keep the sword brother...for I have found something far better." He picked up Kagome bridal style and fled.

Inuyasha's eyes widened with shock. "WHAAAAAATT?! You have GOT to be KIDDING ME!! **That** wench...and my stupid half-brother?!" Inuyasha rubbed his temples and growled.

Miroku chuckled and gave Inuyasha a devilish smile. "Do I detect a hint of _**jealousy**_?"

"N-No!! OF course not! Why would **I** be jealous of my asshole of a brother?!"

--

Kagome kicked and screamed trying to get away from Sesshomaru. "Lemme...GO!!"

"Not yet miko. Not until we are away from that disgraceful hanyou." He said coldly.

"SO help me Sesshomaru...I you don't let me go...I'll...I—mmph!?"

Sesshomaru had stopped, and to shut the girl up, he smashed his lip upon Kagome's. He bent down slightly to let Kagome's legs touch the ground. She stoop up and deepened the kiss. Sesshomaru licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, but Kagome shot her tongue out against his. Their tongue's seemed to dance. Sesshomaru pulled away and Kagome gently placed her head on his chest plate, blushing madly.

"Kagom--" He sniffed the air and smelled salt forming around her eyes. _'Tears? She's crying?'_ "Why are you crying young miko?"

"I...-hic-...I don't know." She look up at him tears falling off her face. "You're just...so...so I...I lo--"

"MAMA!!" Shippou screamed as he head butted Sesshomaru in the back.

Sesshomaru turned around and growled at the young kit. "Why have you attacked this Sesshomaru, young one?"

"Don't even think about hurting my mama you big bully!!"

Kagome put a hand on Shippou's head. "But Mama!" Kagome picked Shippou up and carried him several yards away.

Sesshomaru blinked twice in utter confusement. He saw Kagome whisper to Shippou, and Shippou whisper back. The whispering went on for several minutes before Shippou pounced Kagome into a hug, while Kagome giggled.

Kagome carried Shippou back to Sesshomaru. Shippou bowed his head to the Taiyokai. "Gomen ne Sesshomaru-Sama."

"You are forgiven young one. Now on my cloud, for we must see Totosai." He said annoyed.

"Why?" Asked Shippou.

"Because someone went and broke my father's Tensaiga." He said somewhat mad as he glared at Kagome.

"Ehehehehehe...Sorry." She said as she rubbed the back of her bead. She climbed onto the cloud, with Shippou on her shoulder.

--

When they got to Totosai's cave, Kagome and Shippou were sound asleep on the cloud. Sesshomaru stepped down from the cloud and walked into the cave.

"Ah Sesshomaru. You are here so that I may fix the Tensaiga. Am I correct?" Came Totosai's high, raspy voice.

"Yes. Your senses of the swords is as Keen as ever Totosai."

"Yes well." He said as he cleared his throat. "Hand me the Tensaiga, and I'll have it done it about..." He paused for a moment and thought. "Oh about two weeks." He said as he began to gather his supplies.

"Two weeks?! This Sesshomaru will not wait two weeks for his sword to be fixed old man!" He said angered, his temper rising.

"Well if you can kiss a sacred maiden, which is a very powerful, yet kind miko, then drop your blood on the sword, I can have it done it...Oh about a week tops. But to you Sesshomaru? I highly doubt that you will do that. So you'll have to wait the two weeks." He said smirking slightly in his, well what he thought was a victory.

Sesshomaru silently left the cave to return to his cloud. He saw the sleeping maiden upon the cloud and smiled slightly. He knelt down and lifted Kagome's head up slightly. He gingerly placed his lips against hers for a gently kiss. His lips parted from hers and he gently set her head back down upon his cloud. He walked back into the cave. "Now what?"

Totosai cocked his head to the side in confusement. "What do you mean "Now what?""

"The requirements. I have done what you said, now I want that sword fix now later than a week. Understand?"

Totosai stared at Sesshomaru for a minute and smiled. "So Kagome was the miko you kissed. She is kind and very powerful indeed. A wise choice indeed Sesshomaru. Alright put a few drops of blood on the two halves and I'll get to work." He said as he grabbed his giant mallet.

Sesshomaru bit into the side of his palm, and let the blood run down his hand and onto the sword. He licked his wounds and walked over to the edge of the cave and sat in his usual position.

Totosai and Sesshomaru sat in silence for some time. 4 hours to be exact. Finally Totosai spoke up. "So Sesshomaru, of all miko's you could have chosen to kiss...why Kagome?"

Sesshomaru opened one eye and that one eye looked somewhat annoyed. "Why do you ask Totosai?"

"I could sense you were gently with her. You are never gently with anyone unless it's that young girl of yours. What makes Kagome so different?"

Sesshomaru looked away in deep thought. "I guess that" He put the tips of his fingers on his lips He looked at his fingers then out of the cave. He gave a long sigh and looked down. "I love her."

A small gasp could be heard out of the cave. Sesshomaru turned and saw nothing so he ignored it. Kagome was leaning on the outside wall of the cave completely red. '_ He loves me...I-I can't believe it._' Kagome spotted a large patch of flowers. They were the same flowers as the purple and silver ones in Sesshomaru's garden. She walked over and picked one silver and one purple. She held it over the course of five seconds until they fused. It remained silver, but now it had purple markings. The same on Sesshomaru's cheeks on each petal. She stared at it in awe and smiled. '_Maybe...I can love Sesshomaru after all..._' She smiled as she placed the flower in her hair.

She slightly jolted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and was staring into beautiful golden eyes. She blushed a bright shade of red and looked down.

"Miko...I'm going hunting. You will stay here with Totosai until I return. After we eat...we will leave for my castle."

"Uh...uh...hai! Um...Sesshomaru...c-can I talk to you...maybe...t-tonight?"

Sesshomaru smiled a gently smile. Kagome melted. She had never seen Sesshomaru smile before. EVER! She felt faint.

"Of course miko...tonight. Before we leave." Sesshomaru left Kagome to stand there in utter shock.

Kagome was about to collapse until Totosai called her into the cave. Kagome walked in and saw Totosai staring at her. "Uh...y-yes Totosai?"

"Do you love Sesshomaru?" He asked smirking evilly.

Kagome blushed a dark magenta. "I...I..."

--

Sesshomaru picked up the dead boar and threw it over his shoulder. He sighed as he walked back to Totosai's cave. Sesshomaru walked through a large field of flowers. Just as he was about to leave the field, he spotted a bushel of thorns, and a small rose bud blooming on top of it.

'_**Kagome...What do you think Sesshomaru. She is an amazingly beautiful flower. Am I correct? **_'

"She is a rose among thorns. A beautiful one at that...But how do I tell her?" He asked sadly as e gazed upon the rose.

'_**That's all you. Just tell her your true feelings. I'm sure she'll feel the same.**_'

"But how do you--"

_**'Just do it. Trust me.'**_

Sesshomaru thought about it for a minute and nodded. "Yes...tonight...I will tell her." Sesshomaru smirked as he raced off back to Kagome.

"So you do love Sesshomaru. Funny, he just told me the same thing before he left." He said as he smirked.

Kagome felt her face heat up. "R-Really?!" She said happily. She squealed when she saw Totosai nod. "Thank you for telling me so Totosai." She said as she gave him a low bow. She turned and frolicked out of the cave and skipped right into Sesshomaru's chest plate. "Oof...I-I'm so sorry..." She said as she blushed at the taiyokai.

"Do not be sorry. It was an accident young Kagome. Now may I speak to you tonight...before we leave?" Asked Sesshomaru in a sweet, kindly tone.

"H-Hai...n-now I-I'm gunna cook the boar you hunted. I-I'm gunna get s-some spices and flavoring...c-can you start to cook it?" She asked as she looked away from Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

Sesshomaru brought his gaze to her eyes and kissed her cheek. "Of course. Please be careful while you're out there."

"Uh...H-Hai!" She said happily and ran into the forest to collect the spices and flavorings.

Shippou came out of the bushes. The entire time, Shippou had been spying on his mother and Sesshomaru while everything was going on. He jumped onto Sesshomaru's shoulder and smiled. "Uh...Sesshomaru-Sama?" Asked Shippou.

Sesshomaru turned his head to face Shippou. He gave a gently smile and said. "Yes?"

"C-Can I..." He stopped and blushed slightly.

""Can you" what, Shippou?" He asked coolly.

"Can I...c-call you...Papa?"

"..." Sesshomaru was taken back by the young kit's request. He gave Shippou a small smiled and patted his head. "Yes. Yes you may...my son."

--

All four sat in the cave eating the cooked boar in silence. Kagome walked to the mouth of the cave and gasped. Sesshomaru turned his head lightning quick in her direction. "Kagome?"

Kagome smiled as the giant Harvest moon shone down. "Oh my gosh. The moon is huge!! It's so beautiful!! It's the same color as your eyes Sesshomaru." She said as she turned to face him with an innocent smile.

Sesshomaru felt his cheeks get a little warm. He dropped his meat to the ground and walked over to Kagome. "Kagome...can I talk to you...alone?"

Kagome blushed a brilliant shade of magenta. "S-Sure...okay." Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and led her out of the cave. Sesshomaru led her into a forest clearing where the moon's beams danced across the grass, making the dew glisten. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into a tight embrace. "Kagome."

"Sesshomaru? Are you alright?" She said as she looked up at him in concern.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at her beautiful chocolate eyes as the moon was reflected into them. "Kagome. I've wanted to tell you this for some time."

Kagome blushed a bright pink. "Sesshomaru...?"

As Kagome looked up at the taiyokai, Sesshomaru was leaning in for a long awaited kiss. "Kagome...I lov--"

"KAZE NO KIZU!!"

End of Chapter 8

**So what did you think? I am SOOOOOOO sorry about the late chapter. I've been so busy with school, softball, martial arts, and I got addicted to a HELLA fun on line game. I'm sorry TT anyways please comment and oh...Please send love reviews. I didn't like getting a bed one. It made me depressed for like a week, so I was in a slump and couldn't write for a week. Anyways review...good ones please! Arigato!!**


	9. His First Love

**Chapter 9:**

**Hey guys it's me!! Thank you so much for your reviews. It makes me really happy. Well...this is chapter nine, in my writing notebooks im on like chapter 14 so yeah...anyways please enjoy chapter nine **

"KAZE NO KIZU!!" Golden strips of pure energy came rampaging at the two lovers.

Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and jumped to dodge the attack.

"Give...Kagome back to me Sesshomaru." Said Inuyasha as he raised his father's fang at his brother. "Kagome...is mine." Inuyasha's eyes began flashing from red to white again. His fangs and claws grew with each flash of the eyes.

"So what!! I'm your property now Inuyasha?!" Kagome said angerly.

"Yes, you--" Inuyasha was interrupted by Sesshomaru's furious glare. Sesshomaru's eyes turned a crimson with teal pupils. The marks on his face darkened and began to grow longer. When Sesshomaru spoke up, his voice was deep and menacing. "You have five seconds to leave my sight before I take your life Inuyasha!!"

Inuyasha took a few steps back, trembling in fear. "Why...Why are you protecting her? I thought you hated all humans?!"

"Not all humans. You are so naïve brother." Sesshomaru's gaze softened as he looked at Kagome. "I have grown quite fond of this human as well as her son." Came Sesshomaru as he caressed Kagome's cheek. He turned back to Inuyasha and glared once again. "And do not forget, I have adopted a young human girl as my daughter."

Inuyasha gave a menacing growl and lept into the air. His claws grew as he rocket at Sesshomaru. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!" Yelled Inuyasha as his claws dug into the back of his victim.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I turned around to take the attack, but I felt myself fall instead. I turned around and saw Kagome being slashed in the back by my own brother's claws.

--

Kagome let out a blood curdling scream as Inuyasha's claws dug and ripped apart her skin.

Inuyasha's hand was covered in the innocent girl's blood. He backed away from Kagome in horror. "Oh my God...Kagome...I didn't mean too...I..."

Sesshomaru's growled a loud, dangerous growl. His fangs grew and he began to let out vicious barks. He turned into his full dog form and stood over Kagome's, now limp, body. "How dare you harm her brother!! You will pay for the damage you have done!!"

"It was an accident!! B-Besides...i-it's her fault...she took the hit for you!!" He said, his voice stuttering.

Sesshomaru took a step forward, and crouched low growling, ready to attack. Before he lunged at his brother, he felt soft strokes on his left hind leg. Sesshomaru turned his head to see Kagome's bloodied back. She was gently smiling at him as he pet his fur. "P-Please...l-let's just...g-go home...Please...Sessho..." Kagome's body began to fall as her consciousness faded.

Sesshomaru brought his nose to the miko's side. He nudged her body twice, trying to get a response. When she didn't speak or move, Sesshomaru returned to his humanoid form, and picked her body up. "You will pay for this brother...Mark my words...I will kill you, even if it's the last thing I do." Sesshomaru ran off in the direction of Totosai's cave, leaving a very horrified hanyou.

Inuyasha looked at his hand, which was covered in Kagome's blood. "What have I done...? I'll never be forgiven now..." Inuyasha fell to his knees and cried into his blood soaked hands. "I'm so sorry Kagome...please...Please forgive me." Was all he managed to cry out.

--

Sesshomaru ran into Totosai's cave, panting. His hands and haori were covered in blood. "Totosai!! How's my sword coming?!"

"Great news Sesshomaru. With the power that has been infused with the sword, it should be done in three days." He said happily as he walked up to Sesshomaru.

"Dammit!! I need it now!!"

"Wh-- What happened to Kagome?!"

"Inuyasha...Shippou!! WE must leave my son...now!" Shippou came running up to his new father, and looked at his unconscious mother in shock. "P-Papa...what happened to--"

"No time Shippou. Climb on. We leave now. Hurry with that sword old man!!" Yelled Sesshomaru as he, Shippou and Kagome flew off on Sesshomaru's cloud.

"So the Great Sesshomaru...Lord of the Western Lands...has chosen a mate. This shall be interesting." Came Totosai as he hit the Tensaiga with his giant mallet.

--

Sesshomaru jumped off his cloud and dashed passed the front doors of his castle and looked around his castle for the one person he could trust right now. Many demons, hanyous, and humans were gathering around Sesshomaru, asking if Lady Kagome was alright. He finally spotted Haruki and ran to her. "Haruki! Thank God. Go and fetch Hano! Bring him to my barracks immediately! Do you understand?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in pure worry. He was panicking. Without his Tensaiga, Kagome could actually die. Sesshomaru only prayed that Kagome would stay safe.

Haruki looked at her master horrified. '_I've never seen Lord Sesshomaru so panicked._...'

"Do you understand!!" He yelled in panic.

"Yes. Right away Milord!!" Haruki dashed towards the east wing of the castle. Haruki continued to run and finally burst through the doors of the east wing, which also happened to be the hospital wing. "Hano-Kun!!"

"Haruki-Chan?! What is it?"

Haruki glanced upon the elegant red fox demon. He was tall, almost as tall as Lord Sesshomaru. He had beautiful emerald green eyes, and a long,bushy, and soft red tail, with a white tip. His long red hair matched his ears and tail.

"Lady Kagome...you know the human girl Lord Sesshomaru brought in about a week ago...she's unconscious and is a bloody mess!!" She yelled as tears slipped down her cheek.

Hano frowned and burst out of the door. "Haruki. Grab my medical bag. It has most of my supplies. I have to check up on her! Hurry!!" Hano ran as fast as he could to Sesshomaru's barracks, while Haruki gathered his medical supplies.

--

Hano knocked on the door and entered. What he saw warmed his heart. There, on the bed, sat his master cradling the unconscious girl in his arms. Hano rushed to her side and asked about the situation. As Sesshomaru explained, Hano looked griefly pale. "Lord Sesshomaru...what...happened to be on Inuyasha's claws...you know, when he attacked."

"N-No...I didn't see anything...why?"

Hano examined the girls back, as she was stripped of her garments. The wounds had not been red, as he would have hoped. They were green, purple, black. Which meant the claws where dirty and poisonous. "Lord Sesshomaru...Her wounds are filled with poison. I do have an ointment to rid the poison from her body...but it will be painful for her."

"But..."

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru. There is no other way." Hano turned to the door seeing a very distraught Haruki. Tears flowed down her cheeks as the medical bag in her hands dropped to the floor, having the items inside scatter across the ground. "Lord Sesshomaru...if you could please...take Haruki out and comfort her while I work on Kagome. I promise I will heal Kagome with the best of my abilities."

Sesshomaru merely nodded and guided Haruki outside.

--

Sesshomaru sat outside of his door with Haruki sitting beside him. Shippou and Rin came over to their father and Haruki. "Daddy...?" Rin asked.

"Yes Rin what is it?" He asked apathetically.

"Me and Shippou-Chan brought bouquets of flowers for Mama...is she okay?" She asked. Her eyes full of worry.

'Papa...can I go see Mama? Please?" Shippou said as he placed a hand on his father's.

"No Shippou...she is being looked at by my doctor Hano right no--"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" A shrill scream of pain from inside the room. Sesshomaru shot up and dashed into the room, Haruki clinging tightly to the children, in fear that she might faint from hearing her friends scream.

Sesshomaru stared in horror as Hano held a small knife in Kagome's back. As he pulled it out, green slime covered her back. The green slime oozed out of her back as well. As Hano cleaned it up, Sesshomaru slunk to the floor. "How dare you..."

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru...there was so much poison it began to gather in one spot instead of spread into her body. Then she really would have died. Do not worry. She will be fine once I apply it on." Hano pulled out his freshly made ointment and gently rubbed it along her back. "There...She should be fine. Now can gently elevate her some please Sesshomaru-Sama?"

Sesshomaru nodded and slowly got up. He sat next to Kagome and gently lifted her up. Hano began to bandage Kagome's wounds. When he was done, Sesshomaru set her back down. "Will...she be okay...?"

Hano looked out of the corner of his right eye His ruby red bangs hung in his face slightly covering his eye. "Honestly..." He took in a deep breath and let it out. "With plenty of rest...she'll make a fine recovery. Just make sure she doesn't force herself when she wakes up."

Sesshomaru gave a very, VERY rare smile and let out a gentle sigh. "Thank you...Hano-Kun." Sesshomaru cradled Kagome in his arms smiling.

Hano looked at him in shock. '_In all my life serving Sesshomaru-Sama...never...never have I heard him call anyone in such a respectful manner...Maybe...just maybe...this girl __**can**__ bring him out of his cold state __and back to his old self._' Hano smiled and gathered his things. He bowed to his Master and left, gently closing the door behind him.

Haruki jumped up and stared at Hano. "Well? Will...Will she be okay? Please tell me she'll be okay!!" Haruki felt tears slipp down her cheeks once more.

"She'll make a fine recovery Haruki-Chan." He gave her a gently smile. Haruki smiled and embraced him in a loving hug.

The two children gently opened the door, just enough to see their father and mother in their bed. Sesshomaru was still cradling Kagome in his arms, gently rocking her back and forth. "Thank you God...Thank you for sparing her.."

Shippou and Rin looked at eachother and smiled. They turned back to their father when he spoke again. "Kagome...please forgive this Sesshomaru. For he could not..." A tear rolled down his cheek for the first time in five hundred years. "For he could not protect you when you needed it most." Sesshomaru gantly grazed his lips upon her forehead. "For you see...This Sesshomaru could give his life for you...I..." Sesshomaru felt even more tears flow down his cheeks. "I love you Kagome...more than anything...I love you."

Kagome opened her eyes and gave a weak smile. "I...protected you Sesshomaru...when...**you**...needed it most...I did it...because...I love you too...I love you too Sesshomaru." She gave another weak smile. Sesshomaru leaned down and captured her lips in a loving kiss. This was the first of many.

**Okay...so yeah it was kind of mushy yeah yeah I know. Anyways please review!! I love you guys so much. I love my fans so much you guys rock so much. I seriously want to start crying when I see so many good reviews. Thank you guys so much. Peace out!! **


	10. Bless This Broken Road

**Chapter 10: Bless this Broken Road**

Hey Peoples!! How's it going fer ya? If you're wondering I'm fine. Doing great...except I'm grounded from my boyfriend -sob TT anyways. Here is chapter ten. This one is also kind of mushy but hopefully not totally mushy. Anyways, please enjoy, and** PLEASE review**. I want at least 200 reviews by the end of this story...and I don't see that happening right now...TT anyways enjoy

Three days have passed since Kagome was poisoned by Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was visiting Totosai and Kagome was getting her bandages changed. "Hey Haruki-Chan...D-Do you think that...Sesshomaru-Sama really loves me?" Kagome looked away from the demon blushing slightly.

"Of course Kagome-Chan! When he found out you were poisoned, he wouldn't leave your side for one moment. He had to be sure you would be okay. If he lost you...I think he would go right back into his cold state...this time I don't think he would ever come out."

Kagome was still in Sesshomaru's room. He demanded that Kagome would not get out of bed. She had been sitting up with more ease today. She even taught Rin how to play her flute and taught her some things mikos practice. She also continued teaching the two children to read and write.

"Hey...H-Haruki...c-can you please...let me be alone for a while...please?" Kagome turned her head towards the window and looked out of it sadly.

Haruki could see that Kagome was depressed, so she nodded, bowed, and left.

--

Sesshomaru arrived at Totosai's. As he walked in Totosai smirked. "It's very good to see you again Sesshomaru. Your sword is ready if that is why you came."

"You don't miss a thing Totosai...even if you are old." Sesshomaru took his Tensaiga from Totosai and unsheathed it. "Amazing Totosai. It's just as good when you gave it to me." He looked it over and saw no flaws. "Good...now I have a request for you."

"A request? Oh my...I'm sure I will be quite busy with this request. Alright...what is it?" He sighed as he went to get his mallet.

"I want you to make Kagome a sword out of one of my fangs...and make her a new bow and quiver with arrows."

"Why can't she just use one of your bows?"

"Because...only you can make a bow out of ivory, a quiver made of leather that durable, and arrows out of silver with the finest of feathers. Do not take me for a fool. You know what I wanted from the start." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Yes...but the ivory and silver! That is hard to find...It will take some time for me to make those things you ask for." He said as he took a drink of his sake.

"Do what is necessary. Now the sword...can you make it fit for a miko?"

"Who do you take me for Sesshomaru? I am well aware of what you want. Now open wide." Sesshomaru nodded and opened his mouth and one of his canines were pulled out.

Totosai looked at the fang and smirked. "This is a good fang. It will make the perfect sword for Kagome." He walked over to his oven and blew into it creating an intense fire.

Sesshomaru licked where his fang once used to be. It felt extremely awkward. "Can you give me a time when this will be done?"

Totosai rubbed his chin, thinking. "Well since it is **your** fang...withing a month."

"A month?!"

"Beggars can't be choosers Sesshomaru." He said with a sly smirk.

Sesshomaru sighed and nodded. "I look forward to your work Totosai." He exited the cave and left on his cloud.

--

Sesshomaru returned to his castle about four hours later. His tooth had grown back, which he was very thankful for. He couldn't imagine what would happen if Kagome saw him without a tooth. As he walked through the doors, he saw Jaken dash out. Sesshomaru saw Shippou and Rin chasing after Jaken carrying a pink kimono and make-up. '_They never give up..._' He chuckled and continued on his way.

He continued walking to his room, and could hear Kagome's flute being played in the distance. He gently opened the door and saw Kagome playing her flute. He stepped in and Kagome stopped. She got up and bowed to him. "G-Good afternoon Sesshomaru-Sama..." She said with a shy smile.

Sesshomaru smiled and caressed her cheek. "No need to be formal anymore Kagome."

"O-Okay...A-Ano...Sesshomaru...could you bring me...a..." '_ Crap now what?! I want to get out of this room. I need to think of something..._'

"What? Bring you what?"

"Well a glass of water for starters...and the children please. I need to continue with their reading lessons and Rin's flute lessons. '_Nice Kagome!!_'

"Of course." Sesshomaru exited the room.

When Kagome thought he was far enough, Kagome slipped out of bed, put on her kimono, and left the room. She quietly walked to the garden, and carefully dodged Haruki, or Hano, and especially Sesshomaru. She walked towards the koi pond and sat down. "I love this place..." She took in a deep breath and gave a heavy sigh. "Sesshomaru...I wish you knew how much I love you."

--

Sesshomaru got the glass of water, but couldn't find the children. So he decided to take her the water then find the kids. When he opened the door, the glass slipped out of his hands and shattered when it hit the floor. "Kagome...?!" Sesshomaru ran over to the bed. He looked all over the room. Under the bed, behind the dressing screen, in the giant armoir, but she was no where to be found. Sesshomaru dashed out of the room and ran straight for the hospital wing.

When he got there, Hano was whispering into Haruki's ear, making her blush an intense red color.

Sesshomaru gave one of those "excuse me" coughs. Haruki turned around and blushed even more. "Oh...um...ah...A-Ano...Hello Sesshomaru-Sama."

"Urm yes...Hano Did you tell Kagome she could get out of bed?"

"No...Are you kidding me? She needs all the rest she can get with that wound. Why?"

"DAMMIT!! She's gone! Kagome is out of her bed, and I can't find her. I can't even catch her scent!" He turned around and punched the wall.

Hano looked at him in shock. "Come on lets go! We have to find her, or she could seriously hurt herself!"

Hano, Haruki, and Sesshomaru took off and began searching the entire castle for Kagome.

--

Kagome sat in the garden holding a red rose in her hand. She twirled it with her index finger and thumb. A single red pedal fell to the green grass below her. "It's crying..." Kagome looked at the rose and sighed. "Oh Sesshomaru...If only you knew how much I love you."

She looked up at the wonderful blue sky, birds gliding across it. A gentle breeze picked up and gently caressed Kagome's ebony hair, as it fluttered in the breeze. She took in a deep breath and began to sing.

"_I set out on a narrow way_

_Many years ago_

_Hoping I'd find true love_

_Along the Broken Road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign_

_Pointed straight to you._

_Every long lost dream_

_Led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart_

_They were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way_

_Into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God Blessed the Broken Road_

_And led me straight to you"_

Sesshomaru, Haruki and Hano stopped dead in their tracks. They felt a gentle breeze slip into the castle, and they heard a gentle voice. The entire castle had come to a complete stop to hear this voice sing.

"_I think about the years I've spent_

_Just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost_

_And give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there, you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan_

_That is coming true_

_Every long lost dream_

_Led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart_

_they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way_

_Into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God Blessed the Broken Road_

_That led me straight to you"_

Sesshomaru took a step forward. Then another. Soon he began walking toward the voice of his lover. '..._Kagome..._'

" _N__ow I'm just a rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God Blessed the Broken Road_

_That led me straight to you_

_That God Blessed the Broken Road_

_That led me straight to you"_

Sesshomaru was standing mere feet away from Kagome. Kagome could here clapping? She turned and saw Sesshomaru clapping, then she could hear clapping coming from inside the castle as well. Kagome felt a blush spread across her face. "A...Ano...Gomen ne...Sesshomaru...I...I just wanted to walk around a bit. I'm sorry I lied to you."

"Do not worry Kagome. Just...don't scare me like that again...please." He said as he smiled at her.

'_Scared? Sesshomaru scared?! And did he just smile at me?_' "Okay. I promise. N-Now Sesshomaru...c-can we go back to the room? I feel a little lightheaded."

"Of course." Sesshomaru scooped her up in his arms and began to carry her back to the room.

As they passed they could hear the servants talk about the beautiful singing they just heard. Asking who it was and where it was coming from.

--

Sesshomaru gently laid Kagome down on the bed. She was sound asleep. He gently pulled the covers just over he shoulders and sat on the bed next to her. He caressed her chek and smiled. "Kagome...you have captured this demons heart...I love you." He kissed her forehead and laid next to the girl he loved and fell asleep, dreaming for the first time since his mother was alive.

**Alrighty! That is the end of chapter 10! Bless this Broken Road-by Rascal Flatts. Anyways Please pleaspleasepleaseplease review!! I want reviews pleasepleaseplease!! thank you watch out for chapter 11 your favorite...I think...hanyou is coming back enjoy chapter 11!!**


	11. Bad Feelings

Chapter Eleven: Bad Feelings

Hey Guys!!Hope you enjoyed chapter ten. I've been writing more in my notebook at school(I really should be taking notes...but uh...I've been stressing about you...my fans. Hoping you guys will still like my story) Anyways and I am now starting chapter twenty. Anyways Please Read and Review. Please review OH GOD REVIEW DAMMIT!! ARGH!! Sorry I like review! Anyways enjoy !

Five days have passed and Kagome's back had healed up quite nicely, except there was five claw scars running down her back. Kagome spent most of her time in bed with the children teaching them, napping, or just staring out the window wishing she was free from the bed. When she was able to get out of bed the first place she went was the garden.

"I missed you my little fish." She said as she twirled her finger in the water. The fish gathered and danced around her finger happily. Kagome sighed and stood up from her sitting position. She turned her head towards one of the windows on the third story. "I miss you Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru rarely left his study the five days Kagome was in bed. He somewhat avoided her and the children.

One day Sesshomaru was reading over a document Jaken had given him, and a large chill ran down his spine. He shrugged it off and kept reading. It happened again. "..." He walked to the window and looked out of it. He looked over the land that was beyond the garden, not seeing Kagome. "Somethings coming..."

Sesshomaru sighed as he finally walked out of his study. It was the first time he stepped outside of it in five days.

Kagome as well went inside. '_I miss Sango and Kaede...I even miss Miroku rubbing Sango's butt and her slapping him. I miss the joy I had with my friends Maybe Sesshomaru will let me see them!!_' She smiled and ran off to find Sesshomaru. She finally saw Sesshomaru in sight and walked in front of him smiling.

"Yes Kagome...what is it?" He asked, knowing she wanted something that wouldn't favor him.

"Hey Sesshomaru...can I go see my friends? I really miss them and I'm sure they miss me so can I--"

"No."

Kagome stood there for a moment confused. "Wh-What?"

"No Kagome. I won't let you go see them." He went to walk past her but Kagome stopped him. "Why not Sesshomaru?"

"Because I said so."

"But Sesshomaru--"

NO KAGOME!!" He glared at her with coldness in his eyes and voice. "After what my demonic half-brother did to you, I don't trust ANY of your friends! I hardly trust Shippou because of this!"

Kagome gasped. She glared at him and gave him a swift slap across the face "He thinks of you as his father Sesshomaru!! How could you!?"

Sesshomaru gave a loud dangerous growl. "That is it! You are forbidden to leave your quarters until I give you further instructions!! No one strikes this Sesshomaru! Not even you. Do you understand that **Miko**!? No out of my sight! For I do **not** wish to be treated this way or for a foolish girl to be in my way!" Sesshomaru shoved her aside and continued walking.

Kagome lay on the ground from the shove and began sobbing. "I...I...**I HATE YOU SESSHOMARU!!**" She got up and ran straight for her room.

Sesshomaru froze and slightly turned his head to watch her run. He sighed and continued on his way.

_**'Nice going Sesshomaru. You've got your love mad at you now.'**_

_'Fuck off.'_

--

Kagome lay on her bed, crying into her pillow. '_How could he do that?!_' She punched her pillow over and over again. '_I'm leaving...and I'm never coming back!! Sorry Shippou...Rin...Sango, Miroku...I want to go home._' She got off her bed and very, VERY quietly snuck out of her room and to the stables where Ah-Un stayed.

She quietly walked in and saw Ah-Un sleeping. "Hey there Ah-Un..."

The two headed dragon looked up at closed their eyes as if happy to see Kagome. ''Hey buddy. Do you think you can take me back to Kaede's village? I want to see my old friends. Sesshomaru gave me the okay to go." ((_Except NOT!!_))

Ah-Un nodded their heads. Kagome unlocked the gate to his stable and got on his back. Ah-Un groaned and they took off. Sesshomaru not knowing a thing! ((_teehee!! _ ))

--

Sesshomaru was wandering the castle halls when he stopped. '_Maybe...I was too harsh on her. She deserves to see her old friends...I just don't want her to see Inuyasha again. -_sigh-_ I might as well let her._' Sesshomaru was once again wandering the halls towards Kagome's room

Sesshomaru walked to his mother's room, which was now Kagome's. He opened the door and was shocked at what he saw...nothing. He expected to have Kagome on the giant bed sobbing her eyes out but saw nothing. "Kagome...?" Sesshomaru began to look in the room in case she was hiding to scare him. He looked in the armoire, under the bed. But nothing. "Kagome?!...KAGOME!!"

Sesshomaru bolted out of the room to the stables. When he got their, Ah-Un was gone. Sesshomaru growled and let out a loud yell. "DAMMIT KAGOME!!" Sesshomaru ran back into the castle and ran straight for Haruki.

"HARUKI!!"

The small neko demoness came out, shaking slightly at her master's loud voice. "Y-Yes...Sess...Sesshomaru-Sama...? I-I-Is something wrong?"

Sesshomaru's eyes became a dark crimson as he stared at the maid. "Where. Is. Kagome?!"

Haruki quivered in fear as she looked at her master. "She...She s-said...th-that she was going...t-to a p-place c-called th-the Bone Eater's Well...I-Is s-s-something w-wrong S-S-Sesshomaru...Sama...?"

Sesshomaru growled that let out a loud roar. "That wench has no respect of my authority!! Continue with you work maid. I'm going to get her!" He growled and ran outside. He lept into the air and called his youkai cloud. He hopped on and flew off to the Inuyasha forest.

--

Kagome jumped off of Ah-Un and smiled and pet both their heads. "Thanks for the ride guys. It was really nice of you." She pet them both once again before she waved at the dragon as it flew back. Kagome turned to the village and sighed. "Well...might as well say my goodbyes." Kagome slowly walked to the village. She received many smiles from the villagers.

Kagome walked up to the hut and what she saw made her smile. Miroku was rubbing his left cheek. There was a large red hand print on it. "Well well well...it looks like you never stop Miroku."

Miroku and Sango turned around and gasped. "KAGOME!!" Sango came running up and gave her a strangling hug. Kagome's face was blue. "San...go...I...can't breathe..." Sango let go of her with a chuckle.

"It's good to have you back Kagome."

"That's right. Welcome back Lady Kagome." Miroku walked up to her and gave her a hug. Both Sango and Kagome were surprised that Miroku didn't grope Kagome.

"Where have you been Kagome...?" Came a very, **VERY **familiar voice. Kagome turned around slightly in horror, then in hurt when she saw Inuyasha with his arm around Kikyou. "Why do you care?"

Inuyasha stood up and walked up to her. "I've been worried. I thought you might be dead."

"Worried my ass Inuyasha!! If you were so worried you would have come after me and would have tried to find me. But did you? NOOOOOOOO!! You had to go crying back to your dead slut here!!"

"What did you say?" Kikyou stood up and her soul collectors gathered around. Kagome stood her ground and glared at her. "Bitch..."

Inuyasha stood in between the two mikos. "Enough! Kagome's back and that's all that matters. Now we can go looking for the jewel shards again. Now with twice the shard detecting power. Then we can finally defeat Naraku. Right Kagome?"

"No." Everybody looked at her in shock and confusement.

"No? What do you mean 'No'?"

"Exactly as I said. No. I don't want to search for the jewel shards anymore. I just...want to live a clam peaceful life with the man I love.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. He knew it wasn't him anymore. He became curious. "Who was your lover Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she smiled up at everyone. "Sesshomaru...I fell in love with him."

Inuyasha growled. "Sesshomaru...? Whatever Kagome...you go from one man to his brother..."

"I only fell in love with him because he took me in. Took care of me and was actually nice to me Inuyasha. I know it sounds unlike him but it's true." Kagome gave a soft, loving smile as she remembered all the times Sesshomaru actually showed some care. Kagome hugged her knees and rested her chin on them.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and knelt down in front of her. "Kagome...?" Inuyasha could see the hurt and sadness in Kagome's eyes. He gently wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

Both Kagome and Kikyou gasped in unison. Kagome out of shock and Kikyou out of anger. "Inu...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confused.

"Kagome...what ever my borther did to you, I am sorry...and I am sorry for what I did to you. Will you forgive me?"

"Inuyasha..." She gave a gentle smile at Inuyasha. She got a shiver down her spine the second she looked at Kikyou. "Uh..."

Sango looked at her best friend in concern. "What is it Kagome?"

"I just have this feeling that something bad is going to--"

_"Happen?_" Said a low menacing voice in her mind.

**End Chapter 11!! **

**I FINALLY FINISHED IT!! YES!! Okay sorry for the delay. I have finals to study for!! I'm so sorry. Things have been uptight. I spent like three days in the hospital due to a fainting spells. I'm okay now!! Anyways. Chapter twelve _Home Again_ is going to be amazing...I hope. Anyways Please anjoy and review...please. I don't have a lot of review and it;s killing me REVIEW DAMMIT!! bai bai **


	12. Home Again

**Chapter 12:**

**Home Again**

**Hey ma peeps! Lol anyways I hope you enjoyed chapter 11. Did you review? Huh? Huh? HUH?! You better have or I will hunt you down!! I will...I WILL DAMMIT!! Okay anyways. Please enjoy my next chapter Home Again**

"I just have this feeling that something bad is going to--"

"_Happen?_" Said a low menacing voice in her mind.

--

Kagome looked around. Nothing. She was in a black void of nothingness. She began walking. Running. Running nowhere. When she finally stopped she heard a cold merciless laugh. Kagome began to shiver. She hugged herself and felt tears forming in her eyes. She heard the laughter again and she gasped when she saw Naraku walking up to her. Kagome began walking backwards in fear, but he continued to come closer. "P-Pl-Please...no...st-stay back!!"

Naraku continued to walk up to her and grabbed her hand. She was instantly immobilized. She brought his lips to hers for a kiss.

Kagome's eyes shot open and hot tears ran down her cheeks. She wanted nothing more in the world to push him away and run, but she couldn't move. When Naraku finally pulled away, he gave her a gentle push. He gave a soft evil chuckle as she fell.

Kagome could see the magical blue light surround her, and the Feudal Era fade away. She closed her eyes and when she reopened them, she could hear cars honking and her grandfather speaking. She got up and began to climb the ladder in the well. When she got out she walked out of the shrine and felt tears run down her cheeks once again.

"So you see Souta, that is how the Demon Lord of the Western Lands fell in love with the gentle miko."

"Wow!! That's awesome Grandpa!! What was the name of the Western Lord? Do you know Grandpa?"

"Of course I do ma boy. Lord Sesshomaru. The strongest demon to walk these lands."

"What was the name of the miko?"

"...I don't remember...but she was a **VERY** beautiful miko/demoness."

"That's amaz- - SIS!!" Souta ran straight to his sister and gave her a big hug. "Hey sis your finally back!!" He looked up at his sister smiling. His smile faded when tears slipped down her cheeks and onto his. "Sis? What's wrong?"

Kagome gently took Souta's hands and unwrapped them from her waist. She walked to the stairway in front of the Higurashi residence. Tears fell more rapidly down her cheeks. '_I'm home again...I get to see my mom...my brother, grandpa...all my friends. I get to go back to school and live a normal life. I should feel happy...so how come I don't!?_'

"Kagome...?" Asked her grandfather. "Are you alright dear?" As soon as her grandfather finished his sentence, Kagome fell to her knees and began sobbing in her hands.

--

Sesshomaru hopped off his youkai cloud and looked at the village. "I can smell her...she's close." As Sesshomaru walked through the village. He could hear gasps and doors and windows slamming shut. Women gathering their children, or men pushing their families into the house. Sesshomaru could smell their fear. He used to love that smell. But ever since Kagome was brought into his life...He couldn't hate it more.

As Sesshomaru was nearing Kaede's hut, the scent of Kagome was completely overpowering. He walked right in and looked at the elder woman. "Where is she?"

"I beg ye pardon, Sesshomaru-Sama?"

"I will say it once more. Where. Is. Kagome?!"

"You should know Sesshomaru. She **is** your lover." Inuyasha stood up, ready for a fight.

Sesshomaru growled. "You ignorant half-breed! It is none of your concern!! WHERE IS SHE?!"

Sango shivered in fear and swallowed hard. "Sh-She went t-to the Bone E-Eater's W-Well...Sh-She said she had t-to go home."

"Did she say anything else?" He asked. For the first time, everyone saw the concern in Sesshomaru's eyes.

Inuyasha sighed. "I don't--"

"She said she never wanted to see any of us again. Especially you Sesshomaru." Came a soft, but cold voice. Everybody turned to the voice and saw Kikyou standing in the door way.

"What?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened in fear.

"Because of what you did...she never wants to see you again. She went back to her time where she belongs. And she's **not** coming back. She gave me the jewel shards so she could never return." Kikyou held out two pink shards. Everyone gasped.

Sesshomaru felt like his heart was taken out of his chest, stabbed, stopped on, and torn into mini-micro pieces, then put right back in. "Kagome..." Sesshomaru turned and walked out of the hut. "No..." He stopped three steps outside of the door. He looked to the sky, and in the clouds he could envision Kagome's smiling face. "Kagome...I'm so sorry..." He went to leave but he stopped. He sniffed the air. It smelt like, "...Naraku..."

Sesshomaru turned back around and looked at each of the individuals. When his eyes locked with Kikyou's, he let out a loud, ferocious bark. "You!" Nobody could see him move. He was at the door one second and the next he was across the room holding Kikyou by the throat.

"SESSHOMARU!! LET HER GO!!"

"You are blind brother. Your love for this dead wench blocked your sense of smell. She** reeks **of Naraku."

"You lie! She wouldn't go to battle him without us."

"IDIOT!! She didn't go fight him! She got **mated by** him!!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He couldn't believe this. Inuyasha turned to Kikyou and stared in horror. "K-Kikyou...i-i-is this true? Tell me my brother is joking."

Kikyou sighed. "...Yes I have Inuyasha. I am tired of you and your pathetic little friends. My reincarnation was right about one thing. You only liked her for her ability to find the sacred jewel shards. As why you love me. I side with Naraku because he promises me much more than a pity love."

Inuyasha took a few steps forward. "Kikyou...?"

"Stop Inuyasha! Don't even try. I am only here now to tell you that we are going to war! Three comings of the full moon Naraku is giving you. Use your time wisely to prepare...Oh...Sesshomaru...After Naraku is through here...he plans on taking over my reincarnation's world." She gave an evil chuckle. She showed him the two jewel shards and crushed them in her hands before her soul collectors enveloped her and tbrought her back to Naraku's castle.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Kagome..." Sesshomaru, for the first time was brought to his knees. He fell to his knees and put his hands to the ground. His body was slightly shaking. "I...I can't get her back..."

Inuyasha was shaken as well...but he knew...Kikyou would leave one day and he prepared for it. He just...didn't expect it to be like this. He walked up to his brother. "Sesshomaru...? You can still get to her..."

"How brother? Explain to this one. That dead wench of a miko was given the shards. And if I'm not mistaken, Kagome needs those to get back for the well to work properly."

"Those shards can't be crushed. They were fake...She must still have them. You can still--"

Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence, Sesshomaru had already ran out the door and into Inuyasha's forest. He finally came to the Bone Eater's Well. "Please...work." Sesshomaru jumped into the well. Soon he was surrounded by the magical blue light that transported Kagome to and from her time.

--

Kagome was laying on her bed, still in her kimono. She didn't want to take it off...It just felt right. Her cheeks were tear stained. She had cried so much over coming home. She heard the doorbell. She could hear her mother chatting happily with who ever it was. But she didn't care. She didn't care who it was...unless it was a certain silver-haired, cocky, insensitive, sweet, charming, Taiyokai by the name of-- "Sesshomaru..."

"Kagome." Came a soft low voice from the door way.

Kagome sprang up in her bed and turned around at lightning speed. "Sesshou--!! Oh...h-hi Houjo-Kun..." She turned back around and smashed her face into her pillow. '_I seriously thought Sesshomaru was here...pfft...yeah right. Like he'd come for me. I wouldn't be surprised is he never came looking for me. Or even look at me if I came back. Not after what I did._'

"Kagome...?"

"I'm sorry Houjo-Kun...I'm not fealing that good right now...can you please come back another time...?"

"Only if they come with me."

"They...?" Kagome's eyes widened and she slowly turned her head in a robotic way. When she turned back to Houjo, she was tackled by three girls in their green sailor-style uniform. "KAGOME!!"

"ACK!! You guys?!" Kagome managed to wriggle her way from her friends chocking hugs. "How are you guys?" She said with a sad smile.

"Kagome...?" One of her friends Ayumi stared at one of her best friends. Kagome looked like she was going to cry.

"Kagome are you okay?" Eri, another one of Kagome's put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah Kagome. You're bringin' me down. Cheer up! The school's talent show is today! Remember? You signed up when Inuyasha came to see you a month ago."

Kagome looked up and smiled. "You're right Yuka...but I really don't feel like--"

"PLEEEEEEAAAASSEEE!!" All the girls begged. "YOU HAVE TO!!"

Kagome sighed. "Let me get changed..." All the girls squeeled and rushed out, shoving Houjo out of the room.

Kagome sighed and walked to her closet. She undressed out of the kimono, which took a while. Kagome looked through her clothes. She found many pretty things to wear, but nothing looked right. Then her eyes caught a glimpse of a white dress. "...I havn't worn this one before...why not." She sighed and took the dress out of the closet and slipped it on. It was a beautiful white dress, with tiny little sparkles on the chest. It was a spaghetti strap dress that went down to her mid-thigh. The dress fit her curves perfectly. It showed just a tiny bit of cleavage, but it made it all the sexier. Kagome found white heals that matched the dress. They were about two to three inches high and the heal was thick, making the dress kind of casual.

Kagome walked up to her mirror and sighed. "I guess it will have to due..." Kagome put her hair up in a high ponytail, leaving her bangs to caress her forehead. She put on some cherry lipgloss, and some magenta eyeshadow. She just put a little eyeshadow, or else it would look horrible. Mascara was next, then finally was a somewhat large butterfly clip that attaches to the hair tie. It was a white butterfly that glittered in the light. When she was done she left her room and went downstairs. "Okay guys...I'm ready."

Yuka, Eri, Ayumi. And Houjo gasped and Houjo's face went a bright shade of pink. "You look amazing Kagome." He said quietly.

"Thanks Houjo-Kun. Let's go okay?" All the girls and Houjo left for their school talent show.

--

Sesshomaru's eyes opened when the foul stench of pollution reached his nose. He stood up and wrinkled his nose. "Uh...how foul...no time for this...I have to find Kagome." He jumped out of the well and walked up to the sliding wooden doors. What he saw amazed him. Very sturdy buildings, moving animals, giant metal birds flying across the sky. Sesshomaru looked to Kagome's house. '_Her scent...She must be here._' Sesshomaru walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh Kagome...did you forge-- You're not Kagome!!"

"No...I'm not. My name is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. I can smell Kagome's scent all over this house. Is she here?" He asked somewhat harshly.

"Uh...n-no...she just went out with her friends to a talent show."

"Talent...show?"

"Oh...Uh...maybe I can help you by showing you. Follow me to the car."

"The...what?"

"Oh you know what...I have no gas in it. Why don't we just walk."

"Uh...okay?" Sesshomaru and Mrs. Higurashi began walking to Kagome's school. "Oh by the way. My name is Nao Higurashi. I am Kagome's mother."

"It is an honor to meet you. You must be very proud to have such a young, beautiful, and talented daughter such as Kagome."

"Oh dear." She said blushing. "No one has ever complemented me on Kagome before. Not even Inuyasha complemented her that way."

"My brother would never do such a thing. He is too...how you would say in your time...hardheaded?" He asked confused. ((Yes people. Sesshomaru IS confused. Deal with it!!))

Nao chuckled. "He is hard heade—Wait...Your brother?"

"Inuyasha is my half-brother."

"I see."

--

Kagome and her friends had just listened to the fifteenth person preform. Makoto Kimanaka had just played a beautiful song on the piano.

"Okay folks. Give it up for Makoto Kimanaka!!' The crowd gave a loud cheer. He was the school's top artist. ((As in musical artist)) But then again...nobody knew Kagome could sing.

Sesshomaru and Nao walked through the doors of the giant gymnasium as Makoto was leaving the stage.

"Alrighty folks. We have one more contestant for judging before we let you sing, or do what ever. Alright Everybody! Give it up for Kagome Higurashi!!"

Soft clapping could be heard among the crowd. Except for three preppy girls and a love-stricken boy.

When Kagome got on stage, Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Kagome...?" '_That's Kagome...? She's looks so beautiful._'

Kagome grabbed the mic and took a deep breath. The music could be heard in the background. She closed her eyes and began to sing.

_Sparkling angel I believed  
You are my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

_  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart._

_  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie._

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?

_  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart_

_  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie._

_  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

Her voice was the **sound** of angels. She hit the high notes perfectly. She was a true soprano. Everybody thought she was amazing...but only one person noticed something. Sesshomaru could hear the sadness in her voice. "Kagome..."

_This world may have failed you,  
__It doesn't give you a reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.  
The smile when you tore me apart._

_  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie._

_  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

The crowd stayed quite for a few moments before they burst into loud, hysteric screaming and cheering.

The judges conversed and gave a perfect 10. "Thank you. Everyone. I...Just wish someone special was here right now to here this."

Sesshomaru disappeared from Nao's side and went straight to behind Kagome. "And who would that special someone be Kagome?"

Kagome gasped and spun around. "Sesshomaru?!" Her expression went from surprised to giddy. "Sesshomaru!!" She ran and hugged him with full force, almost knocking him over. "I'm so sorry about yelling at you...and hitting you."

"Do not worry Kagome...This Sesshomaru has also done wrong. He should have let you see your friends. That are a part of your life. A very special part. I am sorry. Forgive me?"

"Of course." She gave him yet another hug.

Out in the crowd Kagome's friends were going ga-ga over this romance shkit. When they turned to Houjo to see what he though, all they could see was their was a river of tears on his face. _TTTT_ ((He's like...NOOOOOOOOOO!!))

Kagome turned to the DJ and nodded. "I was going to sing this song alone...but I was hoping you'd sing it with me Sesshomaru as an encore."

"Kagome...I don't know any of your futuristic songs." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh...This song has been passed down since the Feudal Era...If I'm not mistaken...your father sang this song to your mother." The song began to play in the background as they spoke

"How do you know what song he sang to her?"

"We learn about the past here in the future. We learned that this is how your parents got together. Will you please sing it with me?"

"Of course."

_Kagome_

_In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need  
To face the world alone  
They can have their world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart_

I know love will find a way  
Anywhere I go, I'm home  
If you are there beside me  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

_  
Sesshomaru  
I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies  
There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes_

Sesshomaru's voice matched the song perfectly. He was a perfect baritone. His voice was low, but not a bass low. His voice was gently and high, but not a tenor high. The perfect baritone.

_Both  
And if only they could feel it, too  
The happiness I feel with you_

They'd know love will find a way  
Anywhere we go, we're home  
If we are there together  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

I know love will find a way  
Anywhere I go, I'm home  
If we are there together  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
I know love will find a way

_  
I know love will find a way_

At the end of the song, they stared into each other's eyes before they brought their lips together for a loving kiss.

**End of Chapter 12. OMG that took FOREVER for me to friggen' type. Anyways please review PLEEEEEEAAAASSEEE!! Anyways. I am going onto chapter 13 next. I hope you like my story so far! I do!**

**Songs: **

**Angels- Within Temptation**

**Love Will Find a Way- Lion King II**


	13. Home is Where the Heart Is

**Chapter 13: Home is Where the Heart Is**

**Hey guys. I hoped you liked Chapter 12. That has to be, my absolute FAVORITE chapter ever. Anyways please review and enjoy this chapter**

**--**

**S4Y: Okay Every body...I normally don't do this...but I am now. I am doing disclaimers. Yes...Yes I am!! ((Mostly because I want to talk with the characters .))**

**Sesshomaru: Why even bother doing disclaimers? It it a waist of your writing talent.**

**S4Y: Sesshomaru...Did you just give me a complement...?**

**Sesshomaru: Yes I did. This Sesshomaru can be nice from time to time...((Mumbles: Rin and Kagome rubs off on you after a while))**

**S4Y: Awwww...Thanks Sesshy!!**

**Sesshomaru: Don't call me that...-pouts-**

**S4Y: I'll Call you whatever I damn well please!!**

**Sesshomaru: -growls- Just--**

**S4Y: By the way everybody Lord Fluffy here is going to be out of character in this chapter. He's going to be complaining and confused and just different. Don't worry he'll be back to normal in the next chapter or two.**

**Sesshomaru: Lord Fluffy...?...Why me?? Can you please just get on with it?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns it. I own the new characters such as Haruki and Hano!! and What happens later on...I do own!! **

**--**

Kagome gasped as she was pushed against the wall of her bedroom. "Sessho--" Kagome's lips were captured by the beautiful taiyoukai in front of her. She let out a soft moan as their tongues danced.Sesshomaru's hands began to feel her curves within the dress. Kagome's face grew hot. Sesshomaru's hands reached the spaghetti straps. He was just about to slip Kagome's dress off before: "Kagome!! Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi are here!!"

Sesshomaru growled. "Kuso...!"

"A-A-Alright Mom! Send 'em up!" She turned to Sesshomaru and smiled. "Don't worry. We'll have plenty of time when they leave." Kagome straightened out her dress just in time for the three girls to come running in. "OMG KAGOME!! THAT PERFORMANCE WAS AMAZING!!" They all yelled in their high-pitched squeals.

Sesshomaru growled as he covered his ears, trying to stop them from ringing. "Dammit..."

Kagome began to shush the girls. "Guys...can you please not yell so loud? Sesshomaru here has very sensitive ears. Your high-pitched screams hurt them. Trust me. I know first hand."

They all nodded and smiled. "So who is this guy Kagome?" Asked Eri.

"Yeah. He is so much different from Inuyasha!"

"Do _**NOT**_ put me in the same category as my ignorant half-brother!"

"Inuyasha is his brother?! No wonder why he's so hot!!" Ayumi began to fidget as her face got red.

Sesshomaru leaned over to Kagome's ear and whispered. "What is this meaning of hot? Like in really really warm?" He asked confused.

Kagome giggled. "No no no." She whispered back. "It means you are_** extremely**_ good looking." She couldn't help but giggle at Sesshomaru's question.

Sesshomaru smirked. He took pride in his looks. Especially when he was around Kagome.

"So Kagome." Came Yuka. "Does that mean he's from the same time as Inuyasha? You said he came from the Feudal Era right?"

"That's right. Sesshomaru helped me after Inuyasha began two-timing...again!"

"Again?! He is such a loser Kagome."

"Tell me about it."

"But ladies. Please. This Sesshomaru has taken good care of Kagome. She will not be hurt from this Sesshomaru. I promise it." She said as he put an arm around Kagome.

The girls squealed once again, but not as loud as before. A knock came at Kagome's door and Houjo entered the room. "H-Hey Kagome." He gave her a gentle smile, but it faded when he saw Sesshomaru. "S-So...y-you love this guy?"

"Yes...why?"

"H...He's not right for you!! Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi told me about Inuyasha, and how he wasn't from this time, I got mad and tried to ignore the fact that you loved someone from the past. But I found out that you broke up with Inuyasha I was so happy because that meant I had another chance! But now I found out you love this...this...FREAK!!"

Sesshomaru growled and went to get up but stopped when Kagome held her hand out in front of him. "No Sesshomaru."

"Oh boy...You've got him on a leash. He's such a good doggy." He said mockingly.

Kagome shot up and next thing anybody knew, well, Kagome's fist had connected with Houjo's cheek.

Houjo turned to Kagome in utter shock. "You...You just...hit me..."

"No shit Sherlock!! What was your first deduction?! Don't you **EVER** call Sesshomaru a freak. He is more of a man that you'll ever be! He'll love me more than you ever could!!" Her face was completely red and steam could be seen flowing from her face.

Sesshomaru blinked twice. "Umm...Kagome...Try and calm down."

"I AM CALM!!" Steam still coming from her red face.

Sesshomaru Taisho: Age...Unknown. Lord of the Western Lands. Feared to all. Stares death straight in the eyes from time to time. His only fear:...Kagome's fury.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and walked up to her. "Kagome...you're not calm. Take a few deep breaths and--"

"DAMMIT SESSHOMARU!! I AM CALM!!" ((Wow...PMSing much??))

Sesshomaru took a few steps back and hid behind her three girl friends. "She scares me..." He said in a tiny voice. ((Okay yes I know this is WAY out of character. But I always wanted to make Sesshomaru scared of Kagome when she's pissed. And I thought this was cute because he's like: "...hide me..." -tiny squeaky voice- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM MUCHO EVIL!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA -couch cough HACK!!- ))

Houjo growled and grabbed an arm off the coat hanger. He snapped it off and held the splintered end towards Kagome. "If...If I can't have you...NO ONE CAN!!" He ran at her and thrust the wood at her. All four girls screamed in horror.

Blood splattered everywhere. A soft, but cold chuckle could be heard, but it wasn't from Houjo. Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome, the wood pierced through his stomach. Blood covered the wood, his haori, and a small little bit of blood trickled out of the right corner of his mouth.

Houjo took a few steps back in fear. Kagome ran straight for Sesshomaru, but he took a step forward. "Baka. Trying to kill Kagome was a big mistake Houjo-Kun...You'll see the full power of a Taiyokai!" Sesshomaru drew his Tensaiga and began to chuckle mercilessly.

Houjo fell to his butt and began to scoot away. He got to his feet and ran out of the house screaming bloody murder.

Kagome ran to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru! Are you alright?!"

"Can you just pull out this wood...please?" He held the Tensaiga towards his wound. He hissed slightly in pain when Kagome yanked out the wood splinter. The Tensaiga began to glow a bright blue and Sesshomaru's wound was instantly healed. "Thank you Kagom—HEY!!" Sesshomaru was knocked down by Kagome tackling him into a hug.

Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's haori and clutched onto it. "Y...You inu no b-baka...-hic-...y...you got hu-hurt...b-because...o...-hic-...of me..."

Sesshomaru stroked the Kagome's long ebony hair and smiled. "I'm fine Kagome...see? No scratch, no blood, no nothing. I'm fine Kagome."

"Iika...Iikawasu?" She held out her little pinky to him.

He looked at her pinky with confusion and then linked his pinky to hers. "Hai. Is there anything this Sesshomaru can do to make it up to you?" He said as he gently grasped a clump on Kagome's hair and kissed it.

Kagome's cheeks went a slight pink from the kiss to her hair. She smiled then thought about it. She looked to her friends and they all giggled.

"What is so funny that this Sesshomaru does not know?" He said as he cocked his head to the right.

"Yes...You can make it up to me."

"Tell this Sesshomaru."

Kagome turned back to her friends and they all shouted the same thing. "SHOPPING SPREE!!"

"Shopping...spree?"

"Let me explain Sesshomaru. First thing. Do you have money?"

Sesshomaru sighed and nodded. "How much Sesshomaru?" Asked Kagome. Sesshomaru pulled out a hand made wallet, and Kagome snatched it away. Her eyes bugged out when she saw how loaded he was. "Great. Okay, a shopping spree is when **you**...take **me**...to something we call a mall here in my time. It's a big market where you can get almost anything. We...are going clothes shopping!!"

"Clothes...? But aren't you going to wear the kimonos we have at the castle...?" He asked confused once again.

"Oh...not all these clothes are for me...they are for you, and everyone else!!" She giggled and grabbed him pulling him up.

"I don't need clothes. The ones I have are fine."

Kagome pouted. She felt tears surface.

Sesshomaru stopped. "Okay okay!! Just don't cry!!" He said as he waved his arms frantically. ((Yes Ladies and Gentlemen...The great Sesshomaru is flustered. ))

Kagome's face brightened up instantly. "OK!! Let's go!!"

--

Sesshomaru sighed, as he was literally dragged to this so called "mall" by Kagome and her three friends. He looked up at the building that was four stories high. "This...is a market...?"

"In our time yes...well...for clothes and appliances and such. Big isn't it?"

"Not as big as my palace." He said victoriously.

"Nothing is as big as your palace stupid." Sesshomaru growled at Kagome for calling him such a disgraceful name. "Uh...Sorry Sesshomaru." She rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Kagome...?"

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

"What are you going to buy me?"

"Well...we are going to have to stay in this time for a while...I...I don't know the next time I'll be able to see my family again...so I want to stay for a few days...that...is okay...right Sesshomaru?"

"I want to leave in four days." Kagome squealed and hugged Sesshomaru. She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and ran straight for an all men department store. Sesshomaru looked at the sign. "Bringin' Sexy Back to Men...such a strange name for a store."

Kagome set Sesshomaru on a bench and Kagome and her three friends went straight to the clothes racks. They all came back within five minutes carrying a bunch of clothes. Kagome pushed Sesshomaru into a changing room and threw all of the clothes in. "Take you're time Sesshomaru!!"

"Miko...These clothes are strange to me...these hakamas...they have a button...and whats this thing that slides up and down?"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "It's called a zipper. When you put the pants up you pull it up until it stops, then you button the pants. And the pants in these times aren't called hakamas. They are called jeans, or slacks."

"Jeans...okay.." He slipped the dark jeans on and slipped his boots back on and let the pant legs cover the tops. He found a silk black shirt that had a V-neck that went down to his diaphragm. It showed off his chest. He came back out and the entire store stopped. Every. Single. Girl. In that store. Began to drool.

Kagome stood there, jaw dropped, sparkles in her eyes. "You are _so_ getting that! If you don't...I swear...I don't know what I'd do."

"Koishii...I figured you would get more...traditional clothes for this Sesshomaru...not clothes th at would reveal this one's self."

"Oh Sesshomaru...they are traditional...for this time period. You're not back in the Feudal Era. I choose your clothes!!"

"Yes Koishii." Sesshomaru gave a sigh as his head slunked down. Sesshomaru walked back into the changing room and sighed.

"Oh by the way Sesshomaru...when you are done trying on the clothes and picking the ones you like, you will come out with that outfit on. You need to wear present clothes."

"Yes Koishii." He sighed once again. '_I can see why Inuyasha would get annoyed with her. She can be demanding! What have you gotten yourself into Sesshomaru?_'

After trying on every style of clothing they brought him, he managed to pick about ten outfits he actually liked...out of the millions he was handed. Kagome took out Sesshomaru's wallet from her purse and smiled as she paid for the clothes.

"Kagome...why must you use my money? Do you not have any of your own?"

"Of course I do...but seeing on how loaded you are...I figured you could pay for it. Besides, my mom would kill me if I used my credit card when it wasn't an emergency."

"Credit...card?"

"Hmmm...Its a plastic card that has a certain code within it that pays for the items you purchase. Although it depends on how much money you put in the card. If it's going to be a small amount, or a large amount. I have a large amount one...but like I said. Mom only wants it for emergencies."

"I see. Your mother is wise. If she gave you such an item, she would expect you to use it wisely. Which you have. She should be proud of her daughter." Sesshomaru gave her a small, but extremely rare smile

Kagome's face went a bright pink when she heard Sesshomaru's words. "Sesshomaru...thank you. That was really sweet."

Sesshomaru nodded and pulled Kagome close to him and captured her lips in a quick kiss.

Eri smiled and cleared her throat. "All this shopping is making me hungry. Let's go to the food court and pick up a bite."

"That sounds great Eri. Come on Sesshomaru, let's grab something to eat." She took Sesshomaru's hand and the four girls led Sesshomaru to the food court. Kagome and her friends ordered their food, and Sesshomaru sat in his chair, frowning.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru. What's wrong?"

"I just find it disappointing that all you shop for is clothes, especially for this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru had his arms folded across his chest.

Yuka frowned and pushed a plate of french fries and a slice of pepperoni pizza in front of him. "Just shut up and eat."

"This Sesshomaru does not eat human food." He turned from the food, his nose slightly pointed in the air.

Kagome growled and poked Sesshomaru's side. "Will you just forget your ego and pride for the time you are here and try some please! You'll go hungry, and we don't have any demon food here."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine. But I won't like it." Sesshomaru took the fry and eyes it curiously. He sniffed it and he looked at it once again. '_It doesn't smell bad..._' He took a small bite, then another, until the fry was gone. He tried another. '_It's...good..._' Sesshomaru continued to eat the french fries happily.

"Try it with Ketchup. It's really good that way."

"Ketchup?" He saw Kagome splat some red goop on his plate and watched her dip the fry in it. She seemed to enjoy it. So he tried it himself. Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened. It was...'_Delicious...' _It had the perfect amount of sugar thanks to the ketchup, but then again it also had the perfect amount of salt thanks to the fries. He then looked at the pizza, and took a bite. Perfection. Sesshomaru ate everything that was placed before him. The pizza, the fries and a small soda. The soda he could have lived without. The carbonation tasted funny on his tongue. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and her friends. "Where to next Koishii?"

"Well...I do want to get a couple of things for myself." She couldn't help but blush. "I promise I'm gunna get Otouto-Chan, Okaa-San, and Jii-San something...but...I wanted tog et something that...you know...you might like."

"Alright. Let's Go Kagome. I want to explore a little. Am I allowed to do that?" He asked, looking at her as if it was a sin to ask.

"Of course Sesshomaru. Just...stay close."

"Buy the way...I'm keeping my wallet with me. If you want to buy something, use that card...thing your mother entrusted you with."

"Butbutbut!!"

"No buts Kagome."

"Humph...fine..." She smiled as her three friends ran off into a Victoria's Secret store. Sesshomaru on the other hand was walking, and exploring the shops. He happened to step into a jewelry shop two stores away from the one Kagome was in. He looked through the glass cases and a blue pendant caught his eye. It was an oval silver pendant with what seemed like blade coming from the top of the ovals. The deep ocean blue colored stone seemed to glitter and shine. Sesshomaru looked closer at the pendant and the stone gave off a light pink tint in the center. "That looks like--"

"Hello Sir. How may I assist you?"

"Yes. This pendant."

"Oh the miko pendant."

"Miko pendant?!" Sesshomaru slightly taken back. "Please...Tell this Sesshomaru more about this pendant if you will."

The jeweler gave a nervous chuckle. '_What kind of person addresses themselves in the third person?! What ever. If he's looking to buy this pendant he must be loaded._' The jeweler cleared his throat and began to speak. "This pendant dates back over a five hundred years ago. It has been said that this very pendant was worn by a very powerful demoness, who happened to have miko powers."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. '_I've never known one demoness in my time that ever wielded miko powers.'_ "What was the demoness's name?"

"They say her name her name was Kagome."

"Kagome?!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened even more. '_It can't be Kagome...not my Kagome. Of course she is a miko. But she is definitely not a demoness. She can't become a demoness unless--'_

_**'You two were mated? Sesshomaru...this demon within you has the power of foresight. I have seen your future. You are mated to Kagome. She has been given to pendant...by none other than you.'**_

_'Okay that explains a lot. And where have you been?'_

**_'Oh...here and there. Now get the pendant. Give it to her as one of your mating gifts.'_**

_'But I am already giving her a sword, a new bow, a new quiver, and arrows.'_

_**'Trust me on this. If you give it to her sooner, it will mess up your future.'**_

****_'Fine.' "_How much for the pendant, my good sir?"

The jeweler took the pendant out and smirked greedily. "Let's see...seeing how it is an antique...I'd say about...75,000." ((I would have put yen...but I don't know how much yen 75,000 dollars are in yen. -sweat- )) "I'll even throw in free gift wrapping."

"Done."

The jeweler nearly dropped the necklace as his jaw dropped. Sesshomaru pulled out his wallet and handed him the 75,000 and smirked. His wallet was **still **filled with money.

The jeweler swallowed hard. "Wh..What color for the ribbon sir?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "A silver box...with a deep purple ribbon." Sesshomaru smiled. When the box was handed to him, Sesshomaru smiled. He held the box in his hand then asked for a bag and placed it in there. When Sesshomaru walked out of the store, Kagome, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were walking out of Victoria's Secret. "Where to next Kagome?" Sesshoamru gave a kind and gentle smile. One Kagome had never seen before. It warmed her heart to see Sesshomaru finally warming up.

"So Kagome...what did you get at..." He looked at the store's name. "Victoria's Secret?"

"Umm..." Kagome's face went a bright red. "Ummm...Uhhhhh...A...Ano...uh...Ano..." Kagome couldn't even speak.

"Well?"

"Don't worry Sesshomaru. She'll be showing you when she gets home. Now we'll leave you two be. We want to do some shopping of our own. Bye Kagome." Ayumi winked at Kagome as her other two friends giggled and waved goodbye.

Kagome waved goodbye, and sighed. "Well...let's get my family their gifts...I'd also like to get Rin, Shippou, Haruki and Hano something...is that okay?"

"What ever you would like Koishii."

"Well...I have one for Rin. Come with me!" She smiled as Kagome somewhat ran towards a music store. Sesshomaru looked around and saw many different instruments. Kagome walked up to the clerk and smiled. "I'm looking for a flute. I would also like to engrave it." The man smiled and returned with a Chinese style flute. ((It's like the types of wooden flutes that people would play back in the past.)) The only difference was instead of wood, it was metal, so it would last. Kagome wrote was she wanted engraved and the man smiled. "You are a loving mother."

"Thank you so very much sir. Ano...How long will it take?"

"About three hours. So if you have other business, please, finish it."

"Thank you so much." Her and Sesshomaru walked out of the store with smiling faces. "Okay Who's next Kagome?"

"Well Shippou will be easy...he loves candy...but I want to get him something he'll always cherish."

"Well...what does Shippou like to do in his past time? You know...when you two weren't traveling?"

"He liked to draw...That's it!! I'll get him an art set!!" Sesshomaru nodded as they went off and got Shippou's art supplies. An easel, paint brushes, paint, pastels, crayons, colored pencils, pencils, ink, markers, paper, and canvases. After three hours of shopping for everyone, they returned to the music store and smiled at the clerks handy work. "If you want me to, I can place a string with beads on the end."

"Oh please! Yellow and orange if you would." The clerk smiled and grabbed the orange string and placed yellow beads on it and the yellow string with orange beads. He tied them to a little whole at the end and smiled. "There you are miss. Because of how caring you are, I'll throw the case in for free."

"Oh thank you so much!" She smiled and paid the clerk three hundred dollars and left the store. "Well Sesshomaru...We're finished..." She smiled at Sesshomaru, they both were carrying at least six bags each. "Kagome...can you carry all these bags? I'll carry you home."

Kagome smiled and grabbed all twelve bags. Some surprisingly heavy. Sesshomaru put me on his back and jumped onto the roof of the mall. He began to jump from building to building. Kagome could feel her hair flying behind her. He was so much faster than Inuyasha was when it came to this. They were home in no time flat. When Sesshomaru let her go, she smiled and walked inside the house with Sesshomaru, both of them carrying thick bags. "Okaa-San! Jii-San! Souta! We're home!"

"..."

"Mom!! Hello??"

"..." Sesshomaru set the bags down and walked into the kitchen and everything around him seemed to stop. "Blood..." Sesshomaru knelt down and sniffed the blood. His eyes widened.

Kagome also put the bags down and walked into the kitchen. "What is it Sesshoma--...OH MY GOD!! Why is there blood on the floor?!" Kagome felt tears stream down her face. "No..." Kagome ran straight up stairs following the trail of blood. She opened her room and saw her mother, brother, and grandfather laying dead on her bedroom floor. Kagome felt like her world was torn in half. "No...NO!!"

Sesshomaru ran up the stair and appeared by her side. "Kagome whats--...no...Kagome...I...I'm sorry."

"Soon you'll be joining them Kagome." Came a familiar, but menacing voice. Kagome looked up and saw standing at the window, Houjo.

"H...Houjo...?" Kagome felt her heart stop. "Why...why would you do this?"

"Because you refused to love me! I loved you with all of my being! And you ignored me! You still ignore me!! You have fallen in love with demons! And demons from another time! Yes we see a demon here, but its extremely rare!! How could you!?"

Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome protectively. He went to grab his sword, but he growled. "Dammit..."

"Looking for these?" Houjo held the Tensaiga and the Tokijin in his hands. He smirked as he pulled out an automatic and held it towards Sesshomaru. "If I can't have Kagome...no one can." He ever so slightly moved his arm and fired. Sesshomaru was ready for the bullet. But what happened...he was not ready for. Sesshomaru heard a small gasped and turned to Kagome. A hole in her forehead, blood pooling out of it. Sesshomaru caught Kagome before she could fall over. Her eyes were blank.

Houjo stared at Kagome and a maniacle smile graced his lips. He began to cackle insanely. "I did it!! Now no one can have Kagome but me!! I'll have her in the after life!!" Houjo laughed evil and put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Houjo's body hit the window sill and he fell out of the window, hitting the ground, making his skull crack. Blood surrounding his body.

Sesshomaru grabbed his Tensaiga and looked at Kagome, and her family. The little demons of hell surrounding them. Sesshomaru slashed them with his Tensaiga. Nao, Souta and Hiro ((Kagome's grandpa. I just thought of that name)) all got up. "What...happened?"

"Houjo...he came and killed you all...and...Kagome." He turned around and saw thats she wasn't there. "Kagome...? Kagome!!" Sesshomaru was tackled and was sent flying forward. Kagome clung to Sesshomaru sobbing. "Thank you Sesshomaru. Thank you so much!"

"Everyone...It's been a long day...let...let's get some sleep." Nao offered and everybody nodded. "I'll have to call the...no...I'll clean it. Sesshomaru get rid of Houjo's body, hide it where so one would suspect anything."

"Yes Higurashi-San." Sesshomaru lept down off the window and landed before Houjo. He looked at the boy and sighed. He withdrew his Tensaiga and slashed the little creatons from Hell. "Rise Houjo-Kun." Houjo stood up and coward in fear. "You...you wouldn't kill me would you?"

Sesshomaru lifted his sword up and sheathed it. "All she ever wanted was for the two of you to be friends. You h ave betrayed her by killing her and her family. Leave. And Never come back." Houjo backed away and sprinted away from the Higurashi shrine.

Sesshomaru looked at the blood covered ground and sighed. He walked inside and grabbed Kagome and led her outside to the pool of blood. "Purify it."

"What...?"

"Touch the blood, and it shall be purified. Making it not blood anymore." Kagome nodded and touched the blood. It became clear, somewhat like water. "Well thats done...now for inside." Kagome turned to walk away, but Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her close for a tight hug. "Sesshomaru...?"

"Don't you ever...leave me." Kagome's eyes widened at what she heard. '_Sesshomaru..._' "I promise Sesshomaru. I will never leave you." Kagome gave Sesshomaru a gentle kiss on the lips, which he gladly returned. After they pulled away Kagome and Sesshomaru went inside for Kagome to purify the blood. Once all the blood was gone, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "What did you do with Houjo's body?"

"I...properly disposed of it."

"Sesshomaru...I want to leave tomorrow...I...I want to go home."

"But...I thought this was your home."

"Yes...but my heart resides with you and my children. I want to go to them and to you. It's like the old saying goes...'Home is Where the Heart is.'" Kagome leaned up and pressed her lips against Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru smiled inwardly and kissed her back, happy that he could have a home with Kagome.


	14. Welcome Home Koishii

**Chapter 14**

**Welcome Home Koishii**

**S4Y: Hello everybody!! It's me!! Sakura4you!! Call me Saki! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Yes everybody, Houjo was insane...I thought it was funny ...but thats just how psychotic I can be. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Sesshomaru: Saki...why was I cute and confused and ...not me in that chapter?**

**S4Y: Well...uh...you see...uh...On to the Disclaimer!!**

**Sesshomaru & Disclaimer: Sigh...This Pathetic mortal does not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. What Saki does own is Haruki and Hano...even though they are MY servants. And what Kagome and I do...she does own that as well...Speaking of Kagome...where is she? -looks around-**

**S4Y: So do you think you two will have kids someday?**

**Kagome: Oh most definitely Saki. We better or I'm gunna kill Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru: -Falls over anime style- Onto the Story...-sigh-**

**--**

Kagome slept in her bed, under the frilly pink sheets. Sesshomaru had woken up at dawn. Sesshomaru was sitting down stairs with Kagome's Otouto-Chan, Souta. Sesshomaru had changed back into his original outfit. "Souta...what is it that you are doing?"

"I'm gunna watch T.V." He said as he sat down on the couch next to Sesshomaru.

"T.V.?" Souta grabbed the remote and pushed the power button and Sesshomaru jumped when the T.V. was turned on magically. Sound and pictures appeared on this strange black box. "Amazing. Are you some kind of Kisai?"

"No no no. It's something in the future we call electricity and technology."

"Well...this...'technology' as you say...is very advanced. This Sesshomaru is impressed with the future."

Sesshomaru watched as Souta flipped through the channels on the T.V. Souta finally stopped on a channel and he seemed excited. "YES!! A new episode of Zork and Pals!! I've been waiting for this!!" Souta was sitting on the couch stuffing his strawberry pop-tart in his mouth.

Sesshomaru watched boredly as the Zork and Pals Theme Song Appeared. "Who's That Crazy Kook Destroying the World? It's Zork: "That's Me" It's Zork and Pals!!" Sesshomaru watched in amazement that this "Zork" creature was destroying the world. "Souta-Kun...if this Zork was destroying the world...why hasn't this Sesshomaru seen him? Or fought him for that matter?"

Souta looked at Sesshomaru and burst into laughter. "It's just a cartoon Sesshomaru-Sama. It's not real."

"Oh..." Sesshomaru looked away pouting. Both from embarrassment and the fact that a strong opponent didn't even exist. Sesshomaru turned his head towards the stairs and saw Kagome in a long purple T-shirt that went down to her knees. He saw Kagome's hair and saw how messy her hair was...it was crazy. "Kagome...?"

"-Yawn- G-Good morning Sesshomaru. Otouto-Chan." Kagome yawned once again and sat down beside Sesshomaru. "What are you guys watching?"

"A new episode of Zork and Pals!! It's hilarious!!" Souta managed to say before bursting into laughter again.

T.V.: Zork stared at Marik. "Oh Yeah. I got married to Marik. I forgot all about that."

Bakura growled. "Zork. You have some explaining to do!"

"Uh-oh...I think I'm in trouble...!"

"The Blood of the innocent will flow without end. His name is Zork and he's destroying the world" The screen went black for a second then the announcer came on with the new episode coming out. "Stay tune for the scenes of our next episode of Zork and Pals."

Souta turned off the T.V and went into the kitchen to grab more food.

Kagome rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "We're going home today."

Sesshomaru smiled and pushed Kagome against the couch and pinned her down. "Yes we are." He kissed her lips, nibbling on her lower one. Kagome opened her mouth, granting Sesshomaru access. He explored her mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance.

"No making out on the couch. Get a room if you must." They both turned and saw Souta walking upstairs. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and blushed. "Umm...I should...you know...go and get dressed...so...we can leave...soon..." Kagome managed to slip out from Sesshomaru's grasped and walked up stairs. The back of her night shirt was ruffled, so of course, Sesshomaru saw her underwear. "Kagome...as attractive as it is...I do not think your family members would like to see your teddy bear underwear."

Kagome gasped and pulled her shirt down. "SIT!!" But Kagome heard no thud. "Oh dammit...I wish you had one of those necklaces right now." Kagome sighed and continued walking. Sesshomaru merely chuckled and waited for his beloved koishii.

Kagome came walking down the stairs in a navy blue skirt. The skirt resembled her school uniform one. She had a short sleeve, collared shirt, that was sky blue. She had thigh high socks, and navy blue shoes. "Okay Sesshomaru. Let's give every one their gifts before we go."

"Sis! You got us gifts!? AWESOME!!"

After Kagome and Sesshomaru got everyone assembled, Kagome began rummaging through a giant bag. "For...Jii-San, a new broom, and sacred sutras."

"Oh Kagome. Bless your heart." He hugged his granddaughter and began giggling happily.

"For Souta..." She pulled out a red electric guitar. "I know how hard you practice...so I thought You deserve this."

"Oh my God!! Onee-Chan..." Souta felt a river of tears stream down his face as he hugged his sister. He took the guitar and began to play a few chords.

"And for mom...I know we don't have many pictures of Otou-San...but I think you'll like this." Kagome pulled out a large picture of Nao and Satoshi, Kagome's father. It was when they went on their first date. Nao and Satoshi were at a carnival and her father won her mother a giant stuffed teddy bear, and they got a picture. "I hope you like it mom."

"I love it Kagome. Thank you sweetheart." Nao walked over and hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead. "Be safe now, and please, don't be strangers. Come and visit us soon."

"Of course Okaa-San." Kagome walked out of the house, while Sesshomaru threw the two giants bags over his left shoulder. Kagome turned and saw Sesshomaru and she couldn't help but laugh hysterically. "Oh my God!! You look just like Santa Clause!!"

"Who?!"

"Santa Clause is a magical person who brings gifts to good little girls and boys on Christmas Eve. It's a beautiful time of year. The ground is covered in fresh white snow. A nice warm fire is going. And we give gifts to the people we love and care about. It's a time of giving."

"Christmas...hmmm...Kagome...when is this Christmas?"

"Iiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn..." Kagome began to count her fingers then looked at them. "A little over six months."

"Months...?"

"Uh...comings of the Full Moon. Why?"

"Curious." Sesshomaru smiled as he took his right hand and snaked it around Kagome's slender waist. They walked into the the shrine and looked at the well. Kagome took a deep breathe and they both jumped through the well. The magical blue light surrounding them, and transporting them back five hundred years.

**--**

Sesshomaru jumped out of the well, his arms still around Kagome. He smiled and kissed Kagome's cheek before he summoned his youkai cloud, taking them home.

--

After about fours hours of flying, Sesshomaru landed in front of his castle. Before he took a step he looked at Kagome who seemed slightly depressed. "Kagome...? What's wrong Koishii?"

"Nothing. Just...a little sad about leaving my family. That's all." She looked up and smiled at him. He frowned. He could tell something else was one her mind, but he wouldn't press it until later that night. "Let us go Kagome."

"Hai." Sesshoamru and Kagome walked into the large castle doors and everybody stopped their work. They turned to see their Lord Sesshomaru, and Kagome. Sesshomaru could sense everyone's attitude change when they saw Kagome. It was like she brightened their spirits with just her presence. "As you were." They all nodded and went back to work.

"Sesshomaru. Could you bring the gifts to your room. I'm going to gather everyone there okay?" Sesshomaru merely sighed and walked off carrying the two giant bags. "He really does look like Santa Clause." She said snorting.

"I heard that." Kagome 'eeeped' when she heard Sesshomaru from down the hall. '_Stupid supersonic ears..._' Kagome chuckled and went off to find Haruki first.

--

When Kagome got everyone assembled, she stood there smiling at everyone. "Everyone...I'm sorry I worried you when I left. Terrible things happened since then...but...I'm back home safe and sound. And...I brought gifts." Everyone gasped and began to get excited. "Hano-Kun...you first." Hano stepped forward and Kagome handed his a large black bag.

"A bag...?"

"Open it silly." Kano opened it and gasped. Brand new medical supplies. He searched through the entire bag, confused by half of the supplies in there. "Don't look so confused Hano-Kun. I'll explain the ones you don't understand later." She smiled and looked at Shippou. "Shippou... Come here my kit." Shippou hopped into his mothers arms and smiled. "What did you get me Okaa-San? Candy?"

"Yes, candy...but more than just that." She pulled a bag over to her and smiled as she pulled out a complete art set for Shippou.

Shippou's eyes grew tot he size of dinner plates when he saw the art supplies his mom brought. He loved to draw and paint ever since Kagome brought him his first coloring book and crayons. "Now Shippou...don't forget to share with Rin okay?"

"Of course Mama!!" Shippou hugged his mother, nuzzling her with affection. "Okay Rin...you've been doing so well playing my flute...I got you something very special."

"What is it Mama!! What is it?!" Kagome reached into the bag and pulled out a black case. She opened it and a loud gasp, then a giggle merged from the little girls mouth. "Mama...You got me my own flute!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!" Rin couldn't help but giggled and smiled. "Shippou-Oniichan...can Rin play her flute while Shippou-Oniichan draws?"

"Of course Rin! I would love that." The two children squealed and left the room. Kagome smiled as she looked at Haruki. "And I could never forget about you Haruki. My new best friend." Kagome heard Haruki gasp, as tears formed in her eyes. "Lady Kagome...do...do you really mean that...?"

"Of course Haruki." Kagome was fiddling with something on her neck and she pulled off a beautiful gold pendant with an emerald in the center. "My father gave me this. I want you to have it."

"Oh Lady Kagome. I couldn't! It is yours." Kagome walked behind Haruki and placed it around her neck. "I **want** you to have it Haruki-Chan." Haruki turned around and hugged Kagome, tears flowing down her cheeks. Kagome hugged her back and smiled. Everybody left Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Now Sesshomaru...I'll give your gift tonight."

"That gives me enough time to go to Totosai's. I'll be back before supper tonight my beautiful koishii." Sesshomaru brought his lips to Kagome's for a soft, but passionate kiss. Kagome stood on her tip toes, and kneading her lips along with Sesshomaru's. When they stopped, Kagome smirked. "You know...you could shrink..." Sesshomaru stood at a proud 6'7", while Kagome stood at a measly 5'8". Sesshomaru planted a quick kiss. "I'll be back tonight koishii." He hugged her and took off on his youkai cloud.

--

"Totosai. Is the items I requested ready yet?" Sesshomaru said as he walked into the cave.

"Aahhh Sesshomaru-Sama. Perfect timing. I just finished making Kagome's sword. Everything is made and ready to go Sesshomaru-Sama."

Sesshomaru looked at each individual item. From the Ivory bow, to the silver arrows, to the leather quiver. He picked up the sword, and instantly dropped it. Pink lightning shot out of the swords hilt, burning Sesshomaru's hand. He gave a loud growl. "What is the meaning of this Totosai?!"

"Have you mated with Kagome yet?"

"No."

"Thats why. The sword can only be touched by those who share the same blood as Kagome. So when you mate with her, you can touch it without being burned. The sword is called Kyuuten Bannin. It has many heavenly powers. The Kyuuten Kyouran, is just like the Kongousouha, but it purifies anything in its path."

"Hmm...sound powerful."

"The Kyuuten Bannin purifies any demon that it touches. So be careful."

"Wait...If it purifies any demon it touches, why didn't it purify me?"

"Because Sesshomaru-Sama, You are a powerful demon. It would take the sword more time to purify you."

"I see. Tell me the other attacks."

--

Kagome sat in the dining hall with Rin and Shippou. It was an hour past dinner time and Sesshomaru still hadn't arrived. Kagome began to bite her thumb nail. '_What if he got caught in a fight. Maybe he's hurt! He could be dying right now!! What am I going to do??_' Kagome saw Shippou and Rin's eyes get all big as they stared at the food. "Go ahead and eat you two. I'm going to wait for Sesshomaru, alright."

The two children smiled happily. "Thank you Mama!!" They said simultaneously. They grabbed the food and began to eat like they haven't eaten in years. Kagome sighed and gave a small smile watching the two children eat like wild animals. Kagome lowered her head and felt hot tears stream down her cheeks.

When the kids finished, they sat there staring at their mother. "Mama...can me and Rin go play?" Kagome merely nodded and ran off to their rooms to color on a coloring book Kagome had bought them.

Kagome waited three seconds. Three seconds of silence. That it's okay to cry silence. Three...two...one, and Kagome just began to sob.

--

Sesshomaru stepped into his castle. "Kagome's going to kill me for being late." He walked towards the dining hall and Haruki stopped him about a hundred yards from the dining hall. "Sesshoamru-Sama...?"

"Yes Haruki. What is it?"

"Lady Kagome is crying in the dining hall sir."

"What?! Why?!" He said his eyes slightly widening.

"She was worried about you sir. You didn't come home for dinner. The children already ate three hours ago. Lady Kagome hasn't moved from her spot."

Sesshomaru sighed and growled. "Dammit...stupid Totosai kept me because he wanted to explain things to me. Is she still in there?"

"Yes mi'lord." She nodded. She left knowing Sesshomaru wanted time alone. She would listen and watch the door if anyone dare try and go in. Sesshomaru entered the room quietly and walked behind Kagome, wrapping his arms around her. "Kagome...Koishii...I'm home." He whispered into her ear.

Kagome shot out of the chair and knocked him over, her on top of him. She clenched onto his Haori, burying her face into his chest. "Doushite...?"

"Nani?"

"Doushite...Doushite...didn't you come back?!"

"I'm here now Koishii. I'd never leave you. Aishiteru koishii." Kagome gasped as looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes and blushed. "Y-You've n-n-never s-said that to me..."

"Aishiteru Koishii." Sesshomaru pressed his lips to hers for a passionate kiss.

**--**

Sesshomaru was sitting on his bed waiting for Kagome to come out from behind the changing screen. "Sesshomaru, close your eyes."

"Doushite?"

"Do it!"

"Fine." Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He could hear clacking on the floor. Kagome took in a deep breathe and let it out. "Okay Sesshomaru. You can look now." Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes, and oh boy, when he did, they were about the size of dinner plates. Kagome stood before him in a black lacy corset with black lacy underwear. The corset just covered her breast, showing much cleavage. And the underwear barely covered her butt. She turned around, smiling. She wore three inch black stilettos that complemented the outfit. "W-Well Sesshomaru...What do you think?"

Sesshomaru could feel his inner demon taking control. **"**_**Take her now **__**Sesshomaru...she is ripe and ready for the taking."**_

_"Not yet demon...I want to enjoy the show first..."_ He said with a smug smirk. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome examining every inch of her body. Not a single millimeter of access fat on her body. The perfect curves for a beautiful woman. Plump breasts and a nice butt to top it off. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome towards him for a loving hug. "Kagome...you look...how you say in your time...sexy?"

Kagome blushed madly and buried her face once again into his Haori. "Hontouni?" Sesshomaru lifted her chin and kissed her lips lovingly. "Hai." He brought his lips to hers for another loving kiss.

--

**((Lemon Scene here peoples. Those for the innocent eyes...A.K.A you zredbarron!! you know who you are...i wouldn't read this if I were you...at least if you didn't want to scar your mind for eternity! So no likie lemon...then no readie!!))**

Sesshomaru pushed Kagome down upon the bed. He chuckled when he began to kiss on her neck. Kagome slightly tilted her neck for easier access. "Kagome...tonight...you will be mine...and no one else's." Kagome pulled Sesshomaru in for a passionate kiss. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Sesshomaru smiled and stared at Kagome's corset. He smirked as he snaked his arms behind her and began to untie it. He smirked when he finally got the last string undone and began to slide it off of Kagome. When he got it off he tossed it to the floor. He stared at Kagome's round perfect breasts. "Beautiful." He smirked as he cupped her breasts with his hands. He slowly brought his lips to the right one and began to gently suck on the nipple.

Kagome gasped and arched her back to this new feeling. "Aaaaahhhh...S-S-Sesshomaru..." Sesshomaru smirked at the gasp. He didn't leave the other nipple unattented. He took it with his fingers and began to tweak it. Again Kagome gasped and arched more. "Sessh...Sess-Aaahhh!!"

"Oh Kagome...the best part has yet to come."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"You'll see koishii." Sesshomaru slowly slid his hands down the girls stomach, his hands reaching the girls black lacy underwear. She smirked as he slowly removed them. "Aah!! Sesshomaru!" Kagome flinched away. She brought her legs to her chest and stared at him.

"Kagome?"

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. Y-You just took me by surprise. I r-really do want you...I'm just..."

"Scared?"

She gave a small meek nod. "Do not fear Koishii. I will not harm you in anyway." Kagome relaxed and returned to the position she was originally in. Sesshomaru smiled and slid his fingertips along her inner thigh. He brought his hand to her forbidden area. He could instantly feel that she was turned on. '_Calm yourself Kagome...I want this to last._' Sesshomaru smirked as he slowly began to toy with her.

Kagome threw her head back with a loud moan. "G-God Sesshomaru!! S-S-Stop...t-toying with me..." Sesshomaru sighed and smirked.

Sesshomaru smirked and removed his Haori and undid his hakamas, letting them drop to the floor. "Okay...If that's what you really want." He chuckled and spread her legs. He position himself, then stopped. "Ready Koishii?"

"Hai..." With one hard thrust, Sesshomaru pushed his way into Kagome, breaking each barrier that held her virginity. Kagome threw her head back and let out a loud squeak, trying to scream. She felt tears form in her eyes and trickle down her cheeks. Sesshomaru brought his face down and kissed her tears away. "I'm sorry Kagome...I don't want to hurt you." He began to gently shush her, to calm her down. Every once in a while, he would gently peck her lips. "Kagome..."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, then nodded, signaling she was ready for him. Sesshomaru smirked and slowly and carefully began to thrust in and out of Kagome.

Kagome once again threw her head back with a gasp. Soon she began to relax and began to moan with pleasure. "S-Sesshomaruuuu..." He smirked when she began to moan. He began to thrust faster. Her moans continued which tempted Sesshomaru even more. Kagome moaned...actually began to scream Sesshomaru's name. "Faster...Harder Sesshomaru...!!"

Sesshomaru complied and began to thrust faster, and harder into Kagome. She let out a stifled scream, and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. She felt soft lips upon hers devouring her own lips. She wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru's waist, letting him go even deeper.

Kagome could feel something happen in her lower abdomen. She felt pain. Her walls began to tighten as she was getting ready to climax. She threw her head back in pain and screamed out Sesshomaru's name. As soon as she climaxed she began to relax once again and let Sesshomaru continue.

Sesshomaru slightly grunted as he felt himself nearing his own climax. "K...Kagome..." He crashed his lips to Kagome and released his seed into Kagome. "K...Kagome...I love you."

"I love you too." She brought her lips to Sesshomaru's, before her body fell limp to exhaustion. "I...love...you..." Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru smiled as he gazed upon his beautiful maiden. He laid down next to her and gently placed her head on his chest. "Welcome home Koishii." He kissed the top of Kagome's head and closed his eyes for a wonderful, peaceful sleep.


	15. WHAT!

**Chapter 15: WHAT?!**

**Saki: Hey Y'all!!! Hows it goin for you? Sorry I haven't been on lately, I've been grounded!!!!! TT_TT -sob- I cried. Oh Yeah.....ummmm if you're wondering why this chapter is just simply "WHAT?!" You'll find out why throughout the whole chapter thanks to Kagome.**

**Kags: Oh Saki.....I'm so sorry. At least you're back now! ^_^ Wait what do you mean "will find out thanks to me?"**

**Saki: Erm.......well.....ehm.....Do you have anything to say Sesshy-Poo?! -frantic- . .**

**Sessh: Yes. Now that you are back, me and Kagome can finally get bus-- -WHONK!-**

**Saki: SESSHOMARU!!!**

**Sessh: -dies XP -**

**Kags: Saki does not own Inuyasha. She does own Haruki, and Hano....and any other character she can think off ^^**

*** * ***

Kagome woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sun dancing on her skin. She sat up and stretched. She looked down at the sheets and realized she wasn't in her bed, but in Sesshomaru's. She looked to her left and didn't see Sesshomaru laying there like she wished. She slipped out from underneath the covers and realized she was naked. "I don't sleep in the nu--" Her face went a bright red when she realized the night before. "OMIGAWD!!!!" She shrieked. She sat down on the bed and hugged herself.

A knock was instantly at the door. "Lady Kagome?! Are you okay? Is anything wrong?!"

"N-No....no Haruki....everything is fine. I promise you."

"Alright Lady Kagome......would you like me to help you put your kimono on?"

Kagome smiled as he let Haruki in. "Thank you Haruki-Chan." She walked over to her amiore and pulled out green kimono with a yellow obi. Haruki made sure everything was where it was supposed to be and helped Kagome dress. Once Kagome was done she smiled. "Thank you Haruki-Chan."

"You're welcome Lady Kagome. Oh! Lord Sesshomaru wants me to let you know the ceremony is tomorrow." She said as he bowed to Kagome, turning to leave.

"Ceremony? What Ceremony?"

"You're Mating Ceremony. Tomorrow you two shall be mated and be pronounced how you humans say it....husband and wife?" She said half confused.

"I'll be WHAT?!" Kagome was close to fainting. But she would talk to Sesshomaru before she did that.

* * *

Kagome knocked lightly on Sesshomaru's study. She heard a soft voice say "enter", she quietly walked in. "S-Sesshomaru?"

"Ah...Kagome......how are you?" He asked smiling at her.

"Umm....H-Haruki-Chan t-told me we're g-getting married tomorrow............Is it true?"

"Yes it is Koishii. I'm going to be with you forever." He said as he walked over to her, caressing her cheek. "Tomorrow, you will be pronounced The Lady of the Western Lands."

"W...Wow....." She reached up to kiss him, which he lovingly returned. "B-But....I-I'm only 17! I....I can't get married!"

"Koishii......here...you are able to marry at sixteen years of age."

"I know. Same as it is in the present...but I need my parents permission."

"Trust me...I think you're parents will approve."

"Sesshomaru.... my father........ My father disappeared right after Souta was born."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he heard this. It saddened him to see Kagome herself look so sad.

"G-Gomen ne sai Sesshomaru. Bringing up my father still gets to me. A-Anyways.....I better tell Shippou and Rin about tomorrow....." She said and left with a sad look.

Sesshomaru lowered his head and stared at the ground. "Missing......?" Sesshomaru looked up again with a fierce and determined look. "She needs to know." He smirked and went to his desk and began to write on a piece of parchment.

* * *

Kagome was in her and Sesshomaru's room being dressed by Haruki and other servants of Sesshomaru's. "Haruki...............After today.....will you promise me one thing?"

"Anything Kagome-Chan."

"After my mating ceremony....make sure you and Hano have one as well."

Haruki's face went a bright red and she fell to the floor with a gasp. "K-K-K-K-Kagome-Ch-Ch-CHan!!! Where did that come from?!"

"Please Haruki....anyone can see you two love each other. I'll talk to Sesshomaru about it later. Alright...?"

"........Kagome-Chan................HAI!!!" She said with complete enthusiasm.

* * *

The ceremony was being held in the garden. The ceremony had started and everybody in the Western Lands was there was witness it. Even Sango and Miroku were there. But Inuyasha was no where to be seen. Their lord, Sesshomaru Taisho was going to be mated with Kagome Higurashi. Soft music began to play and all stood up. Sesshomaru, along with the crowd turned to the doors. When the doors were opened, Kagome stepped into the garden and everyone was in awe. Kagome was wearing a beautiful white kimono with gold embroidery. Her hair was put up into a bun silver butterfly pins in it. She had white ribbons in her hair that fluttered to her back. And last to top it off, with a silver laurel. ((If you've seen Lord of the Rings...it looks like Arowen in the third movie when she and Arogon get married.))

There was a gasp and a murmur among the people saying how beautiful she was. AS the flutes began to play, Kagome began to walk down the flower path to Sesshomaru. They could only stare at each other with a smile until Sesshomaru's hand took her's. They faced each other and smiled.

Miroku was the one who would be preforming the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to witness these two be bonded together. Before I begin....does anybody have any reason why these two should not be mated?"

"...." There was complete silence among the crowd.

"Good. Now...let's begin. Sesshomaru Taisho. Lord of the Western Lands have chosen Kagome to be your mate. You two have been through so much already. Before you fell in love, and after. Kagome Higurashi, one who comes from what you call 'the present.' You have been through so much being in our time. Falling in love with Lord Sesshomaru makes you happy."

Kagome could merely nod.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Do you take Kagome to be your mate? Through thick and thin? In sickness and in health? In living or dying? In richer or for poorer?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Hai.....I do."

"And do you, Kagome Higurashi take Sesshomaru to be you--"

"Miroku, I wouldn't be standing in a beautiful white kimono if I didn't. I do." Soft chuckles and giggles could be heard from the crowd.

"Well then....Sesshomaru. You may proceed."

Sesshomaru leaned in close to Kagome. It looked like they were going to kiss, but Sesshomaru brought his mouth the the juncture in her neck and sank his fangs into her. Kagome didn't wince and didn't seem fazed. When Sesshomaru pulled away a very faint purple crescent moon appeared where the bite mark was.

"Mina....I introduce you to Sesshomaru and Kagome Taisho.....Lord and Lady of the Western Lands." Everybody stood up and began to cheer and applaud. Sesshomaru and Kagome looked to the crowd and bowed, officially ending the ceremony.

Shippou and Rin immediately ran to Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Okaa-San!! Otou-San!! Congratulations!!" They yelled simultaneously jumped into their parents arms. "Okaa-San!! Otou-San has a present for you." Came Rin.

"You do?" She said looking at Sesshomaru.

"Look forward Koishii." Kagome looked ahead of her and her eyes widened. She put Shippou down and slowly began to walk forward. Her walk became a run as she leaped into the arms of her mother...and father. "Otou-San........wh-where have you been?"

"Well Kagome......there's something I need to tell you.....I've been in these lands for quite some time."

"N-Nani?"

"You see....you didn't just get your miko powers from Kikyou. I too...have powers of a miko. Demo.......obviously I'm not a woman. I can sense jewel shards as well as you can...and I can harness my powers much greater than Kikyou. Because of these powers....I ended up like you. I chased Buyo into the well by accident and I tripped and fell in. And I was never able to get out. I was found by Sesshoamru and he spared my life which I am eternally grateful for. Now...I can go home with my wife....and I can finally see Souta and Ojii-San again."

"Otou-San...." Kagome hugged her father and again, then turned around and nearly tackled Sesshomaru to the ground. "Arigato Sesshomaru. Arigato...." She said as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Koishii....that is not all of your mating gifts."

"M-Mating gifts?"

"Hai. I, give you gifts in return for being my mate."

"Oh Sesshoamru...Arigato."

Sesshomaru smiled as he brought froward the gifts. First he handed her the sword. "This...is the Kyuuten Bannin. Made from one of my very one fangs." Kageom smiled at the thought. She wasn't good with swords, but she would learn. "Next." He handed her the ivory boy and the leather quiver of silver arrows. "There is an enchantment on the quiver. You will never run out of arrows." Kagome became very gittery at the thought of a new bow. "And finally....close your eyes Koishii." Kagome did so as she felt something being put around her neck. "This is for you. I hope you like it."

Kagome looked at it and turned to Sesshomaru. "I love it." She smiled as she leanr up for a gentle kiss.

* * *

Later that night, Sesshomaru took Kagome to their room to completely finish off the mating ceremony. ((If ya know what I mean -wink wink- ))

* * *

It's been two weeks since the day of their ceremony and everyone has loved having Kagome as the their Lady. Unlike Sesshomaru, Kagome would take into consideration the needs of her people. Kagome was in the throne room with Sesshomaru. They were listening to the needs of their people. Sesshomaru did this once every cycle of the moon. One Hanyou came forward. Her son was terribly ill, and no one could take care of the sickness. She pleaded for Sesshomaru to let Hano see him. "Please Sesshomaru-Sama! He's very ill, and medics that I have seen said they can't do anything. Please."

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and Kagome nodded. "Alright. Haruki. Please escort this woman and her son to see Hano. Tell him to do everything he can." Haruki nodded and took the woman and her son to see Hano.

Kagome saw how much the woman cared for her son and she sighed. She so wished that her and Sesshomaru had a child. She deeply loved Shippou and Rin, for they were their children, but she wished for a child from Sesshomaru.

* * *

It was far past dinner time when the last person gave their need. Kagome got up and stretched when it was finally over. "Sesshomaru, why don't you go get something to eat. I'm not quite hungry."

"Are you sure Koishii? I don't mind waiting."

"No no Sesshomaru. You go on ahead. I want to take a walk in the garden anyways." Sesshomaru could only nod before he left. Kagome smiled as he left and made her way to the garden. When she opened the door, the scent of thousands of flowers hit her nose. She inhaled and let out a soft sigh.

She made her way to the pond where her little fishy friends were. "Hello there my friends." She giggled as she was about to put her finger in the water to let the fish dance around it. But the reflection of the fool moon caught her eye. She looked up and smiled. "Wow....what a beautiful mo--" Kagome's chocolate eyes became completely hazed over as she stared up at the moon.

The moons light shone down directly over Kagome. As the light continued to shine, Kagome's body began to be surrounded by the moon's mystical light. Soon, her whole body was consumed by the light and she was lifted into the air.

The light disappeared, but Kagome was still floating in the air. Her hair instantly grew out longer than it ever had before. It finally rested below her knees. Her nails grew into claws, her teeth into fangs. Her skin began a slight paler. Her eyes changed from a chocolate to a crystal blue color. Crimson demon markings, much like Sesshomaru's covered her body, and a crimson crescent moon on her forehead. She gently floated to the ground, where she began to stir.

When her eyes opened, she felt no different, except for the fact she could see far better in the dark and her sense of smell was unbelievable. "Wh-What just ha-happened?" She looked into the pond and saw her long flowing hair, and her markings, and fangs and eyes. She blinked twice, then let out a blood curdling scream.

Sesshomaru, who was drinking his demon drink, began to choke on it when he heard Kagome's scream. He managed to swallow it and ran straight for the garden. When he got there he saw a beautiful sight. Kagome, as a demon, among thousands of beautiful flowers. "Kagome? Are you alright Koishii? Why did you scream?"

"Sesshomaru! Look at me! What happened to me?"

"You're a yokai now Koishii."

"I'm a WHAT?!"

"Hai. A yokai. When we mated, that mark appeared on your shoulder. It meant you were to be a yokai. But, we had to wait until the full moon for you to become a yokai." He said happily. "You are now a yokai Koishii. How do you feel?"

"I feel like I could kill you for not telling me! But....I can live with it. Do Shippou and Rin know?"

"Iie. They're asleep. We'll surprise them in the morning. Now Koishii. Are you hungry?"

"Famished."

* * *

After Kagome and Sesshomaru finished eating, they once again had another night full of passion.

* * *

((Sorry folks if this thing is going kind of slow at this point))

The next morning, Kagome woke up and felt like she was hit by a train. Her skin was far more pale that it was when she turned into a yokai. Sesshomaru had gotten up earlier to get ahead of paper work that needed to be done. She managed to get out of bed okay, but as she started walking to get a kimono, she started to stumble and fell over. "Oh.......man I feel like crap...." Kagome forced herself to get up and put a rather plain kimono on. Kagome began to slowly walk, holding herself up with a hand on the wall.

Rin just happened to be walking in Kagome's direction, and saw her mother as a yokai, and failing to walk. "Okaa-San!! Are you alright?"

"Hai. I'm okay Rin." She was obviously lying. Her face looked slightly green.

"Okaa-San...y-you're changing color. I'm getting Otou-San!" Rin ran in the opposite direction to Sesshomaru's office.

Rin burst through the door without even knocking, which cause Sesshomaru to jolt up and half of his papers scatter to the ground. "Rin what is the meaning of this?"

"Otou-San! It's Okaa-San!! She's really really sick!!!" She said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he rushed out of the room. He zipped by many of his servants and saw Kagome laying on the floor surrounded by four servants, Haruki and Hano. He walked up to Kagome and saw Kagome on her side, with a pile of what looked like vomit merely a foot away. Sesshomaru knelt down and turned to Hano. "What's wrong with her Hano?"

Hano merely sighed as he pulled his hand away from her forehead.

"Speak!"

Hano looked up at him and stood up. "This isn't for other ears. Take her to your room. I'll speak with you there. I must stop at my office first. I'll be there shortly."

Sesshomaru scooped up Kagome in his arms and carried her to their room.

When Hano finally came into the room Kagome was leaning over the side of the bed, throwing up again. Sesshomaru was sitting on the bed rubbing her back. "Hano...what's wrong with her."

When Kagome was done she leaned back on the bed groaning. "Please tell me I'm not dying....cuz I feel like it...."

"No Kagome you're not dying...and you'll be feeling this way for about another month."

"WHAT?!"

"Hai....for about a month you will be feeling very sick in the mornings. I suggest not to eat much for breakfast and lunch."

"Hano...why would Kagome be feeling this way for so long? It's ridiculous!"

"Well...that's what happen when a female gets pregnant Sesshomaru-Sama. They get morning sickness."

"Whoa whoa whoa......I'm WHAT?!"

"Hano.....Kagome's....pregnant?!" Sesshomaru's eyes lit up instantly.

"Hai....She's carrying your pups."

"P-Pups?!' Kagome yelped. "I'm carrying more than one?!"

"Well...I hear two heart beats, but one of them is for sure yours. So you probably just have one. I'll be able to tell how many you'll be carrying when you're further along." He bowed to Sesshomaru and Kagome. "I congratulate you both. If I am allowed, I would like to tell Haruki-Chan. She is deeply worried for Kagome-Sama."

"Hai. You may tell her. Leave us Hano."

"Hai Milord." Hano bowed again and left to tell Haruki the good news. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome as she lay there in complete shock. "Koishii......Are you alright?"

"I'm........pregnant......."

"Hai......that you are Koishii. It's a blessing. I've only dreamed of having a pup with such a beautiful mate."

"Sesshomaru....are you kissing up to me because you know I'm going to be really moody for the next nine months?"

"Nine months? Kagome......yokai pregnancies last about four and a half."

"WHAT?!" Sesshomaru looked at her with a confused look. "Oh boy.....Okaa-San's going to be really...Oh my God....Okaa-San.....Otou-San! They need to know."

"Not today Koishii. Today you rest. We'll tell them another time."

Kagome smiled as she gently rubbed her stomach. "It's funny......Just the other day I was thinking about us having kids when I saw the woman with her ill child. It touched me deeply."

"Well Koishii.....I'll make sure we'll be the perfect family." Sesshomaru leaned forward and captured Kagome's soft lips for a gentle kiss.

**Well folks thats chapter 15....FINALLY!!! Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. There will be a major battle coming up soon. You'll see what happens next ^^ Oh and I'm bringing back and old....not favorite in the next chapter. Sorry people. But It'll be good. I promise.**

**Peace out ^^**


	16. It's Time

Chapter 16: It's Time

Saki: Alrighty people!! How did you like the last chapter? I though it was kind of slow honestly...but I liked Kagome's dad ^^

Sessh: Indeed. It was actually heart warming to see my Koishii so--

Kags: SESSHOMARU!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!! YOU PROMISSED TO RUB MY FEET!!!

Sessh: -hides behind Saki- please help me.....her mood swings are driving me crazy.....

Saki: Well thats what happens to pregnant women Sesshomaru. If you want more kids....you're going to have to deal with it. Just tell her you are tired from work and want to nap and everything will be better.

Sessh: -walks over to Kags- Kagome...I'm tired. I'm not rubbing your feet.

Kags: -starts sobbing- YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!!!!

Sessh: -turns and glares at Saki, who is laughing on the floor- That stupid fool does not own Inuyasha. She does own Haruki, Hano and every other character in here.

I'm going to kill you Saki for tricking me.

Saki: Yeah yeah yeah Sesshi. Don't forget I'm next in line for that foot massage.

* * *

"I have to tell Lord Sesshomaru-Sama about this." Came a familiar little voice.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in his office doing paper work, when Kagome came in. "Ohayo Sesshomaru."

"Ohayo Kagome. What can I help you with?"

"Umm....we have a visitor here to see you, and he wants to talk to both the Lord and Lady."

"Hmm? Who is it?"

"Ohayo...Sesshomaru Sama." Came Myouga from Kagome's shoulder.

"Ah...Myouga-San.....it's good to see you again. Please come in." Sesshomaru said getting up.

Myouga whispered something that Sesshomaru managed to pick up. "What did you do to him? He's more warm and kind than I've seen him since his mother was alive."

"Mention my mother again Myouga and I will pop you."

Myouga gulped loudly and sighed. "Well Milord. When do you have time? I need to discuss something important with you."

"Very well Myouga. Tell me in the morrow. I am going to the present with Kagome and the children. Kagome wants to tell her family the big news." Sesshomaru had truly changed since Kagome became his mate and became pregnant.

"What's...the big news."

"...." Sesshomaru got a truly genuine smile on his face. "Kagome....is carrying my pups."

Myouga fell off of Kagome's shoulder in a dead faint when he heard this.

* * *

Kagome grabbed Rin's hand, who grabbed Shippou's hand, who were all lifted up by Sesshomaru. "Alright kids....ready? It might be a little scary." The two children nodded and Sesshomaru jumped into the well and was surrounded by the magical blue light, once again.

* * *

Sesshomaru jumped out of the well still carrying his family. Both he and Shippou grimaced at the smell of the pollution in the air. Kagome giggled. "Sorry boy's. You're going to have to deal with it. It's only going to be for a day. I think you to can handle that."

Sesshomaru set down his family and they walked towards the door. Kagome opened it and smiled. "Okaa-San? Otou-San? Souta? Ojii-San..? I'm home!"

Souta poked his head out of the family room and saw Kagome, Sesshomaru and two young kids. "Kagome!!!!" Souta ran forward and hugged her around the waist. "We've missed you!!!"

Sesshomaru smiled as he saw Kagome's mother and father walk through the kitchen door. "Hello Kagome."

"Hi Okaa-San, Otou-San......Wow....I-I'm going to have to get used to that huh.....?"

"Well....I'd say so Kagome. Now...what do we owe this pleasant surprise?"

"Well...I'll tell you in a minute?....Where's Ojii-San?"

"Out in the shed dusting some old artifacts like usual. I'll go get him sweetheart."

"Arigatou Okaa-San." Nao came back with Ojii-San with in a minute and Kagome had a bright smile on her face. "Are you all ready to hear why we are here?"

The family nodded with a smile on each face. "Well.....as you know.....me and Sesshomaru are married. Umm...first....we've taken Shippou and Rin in as our own children."

Nao and Satoshi looked at Kagome with wide eyes. "You mean we've been grandparent's all this time?!"

"Hai. But that's not all...."

"Nani....? What could possibly be more?"

"W-Well....O-Okaa-San.......ummm....I-I--......" Before Kagome could finish her sentence there was a knock on the door.

"Hold that thought Kagome.....I'll get it." Satoshi walked towards the front door. When he opened it he saw three girls in the green sailor uniform. "Ano...Can I help you?"

"Oh.....ummmm.....Is Kagome here......?" Came Eri. She looked back at the other girls to see if they knew who he was. They shook their heads.

"Yes...right this way."

"Oh...we also have a friend right behind us."

"Well they are more than welcome to come in too." He smiled as he let the four people in.

Satoshi walked back in with the three girls. "Kagome!!!!" They shrieked as they hugged her.

"ACK!!!! G-Guys....C-Can't.....b-breathe!!!!" When they finally let go of her, Kagome took in a deep breath and smiled. "Well....know I can tell everybody."

"Tell us Onee-San! What's the big secret?!"

"W-Well.......I-I.......I-I'm pregnant!" She said as she placed her hands on her stomach.

There was about five seconds of silence, people staring with wide eyes. Before any one could speak, a familiar voice spoke up. "S-So.....you're pregnant.....th-that's great Kagome....."

Kagome's eyes widened as she turned towards the voice. Fear could be seen on her face. "N-No.......H-Houjo....."

Sesshomaru growled as he stood in front of Kagome. "I thought I told you to never show your face here again!"

"Matte!!!" He said putting his hands up. "I-I only came here to express my apologies.....and now congratulate you two on....having a child...." he said sadly.

Sesshomaru growled and slowly moved away.

Houjo took in a deep breath and looked at Kagome. "Kagome.......I'm sorry for what I did....I...I lost it after losing you for the second time....But I guess.....loving someone who doesn't love you back is pointless. I'm sorry for what I did to you and your family........Gomen ne sai. And....Omedetougozaimasu...." He said as he made his way out.

"Houjo!! Matte!" Kagome ran over to him and smiled. "Listen Houjo....maybe you can't be with me.....but I know someone who is still waiting for you to ask her out....maybe....moving on will help you, and maybe then you can forgive yourself."

Houjo stared into Kagome's eyes and he smirked as he looked away from them. "Yeah....? Who would want to go out with me now? People think I'm a murderer, remember?"

"Not Yuka. She still loves you. Houjo....just go for it. Alright?"

"Hmmm....We'll see Kagome." Houjo turned around to leave. He looked at Yuka, who was staring back at him. He winked at her and left without a word.

* * *

While Kagome and Sesshomaru continued with their visit with family and friends, Myouga paced through Sesshomaru's office. "Oh Kami! Kami! Kami! How are we going to be able to do this......I must inform Sesshomaru-Sama tonight!"

* * *

As they happy family walked back into the castle, Myouga was bouncy frantically at the door. "Sesshomaru-Sama! Sesshomaru-Sama!! We must speak now!! It is vital that we speak this instant!!"

"Myouga ochitsuku!! Now......come with me to my office. Kagome...will you please stay with the children?"

"Actually Sesshomaru-Sama...I think the Lady of the Western Lands should here this too."

As they walked down the hall towards Sesshomaru's office, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "What do you think Myouga wants Sesshomaru? Do you think it's bad?"

"I don't know Koishii....my instincts tell me that it is."

When the three stepped into the office, Sesshomaru spoke first. "Now Myouga....explain."

"Sesshomaru-Sama......you must prepare yourself for war."

"Na-Nani? Naraku is already moving?! That hiretsukan!!! Myouga...how close is he?"

"Sesshomaru-Sama....prepare yourself now. He will be here by noon."

Sesshomaru and Kagome's eyes widened as they stared at Myouga. "We have to tell everyone. Sango and Miroku are still here! They'll help for sure!" Kagome said confidently. "Myouga! Find Inuyasha! He'll help us too!!"

Sesshomaru growled at the fact she mentioned his brother's name.

"A-Actually...Kagome....I don't know where Inuyasha-Sama is........He's disappeared.....I can't smell his blood anywhere...it's like he vanished."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Na-Nan-i.....?"

"Gomen...Kagome....."

Kagome took in a deep breath and frowned. "We must alert everyone. Myouga, gather all our men along our borders. Sesshomaru, will you please gather the men her at the castle? I will gather all the able body men in the villages."

Sesshomaru looked at his mate some what astounded. '_She really knows what she's doing.'_ Sesshomaru nodded. "Hai. Koishii....kiwotsukete."

Kagome nodded as she ran out the door towards each village.

After about six hours, Kagome finally came back. She was dirty and exhausted. Many man from the villages came to the castle like they were instructed. Kagome walked down the hall toward the bath. She needed it, badly. Kagome opened the door to the bath, and saw Sesshomaru wrapping a towel around him. Kagome blushed brightly. "U-Uh....H-Hello....Sesshomaru." She said as she walked in.

"Oh Kagome....you're back.....how did everything go at the villages?"

"Very well. We had many come to the palace.....how many demons did Myouga say were coming?" She asked grimly.

"About twenty thousand."

"Twenty Thousand?! Sesshomaru, we don't have enough men to defeat that many demons!"

"Calm down Kagome......I'll find out how many men we have, and I'll talk to you about it at dinner. Alright?"

"Hai....." As Sesshomaru left, Kagome undressed and got into the hot springs, letting her thoughts run a million miles a minutes.

* * *

When Kagome walked into the dining hall in a new clean kimono, she saw Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, and Myouga all sitting there waiting for her. "What's going on?"

"They are here to discuss the upcoming battle tomorrow Koishii."

Kagome nodded and sat down next to Sesshomaru.

Myouga cleared his throat and sighed. "Listen....I've been informed that we have about eight thousand men ready to fight for our lands. Obviously the odds are against us. But! We have Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippou on our--"

"NO!!!" Yelled Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kagome glared at Myouga. "I refuse to have our son fight in this battle!!"

"I agree completely. Shippou will not fight. He will protect Rin if worse comes to worse." Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome, who nodded and smiled back.

"A-Alright...we have you four...and Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? Myouga...you said you had no idea where he is. Where do you plan to find him?"

"I don't know. But I'll begin my search immediately." Myouga bowed to Sesshomaru and Kagome and hopped his way out of the castle.

Sango looked at Kagome with worry. "Kagome......What are you going to do about the baby?"

Kagome looked at Sango with a smile. "Don't worry Sango....I already planned that out. I'm all covered. Thanks for worrying Sango." She said with another smile.

* * *

That night came and gone without much discussion of the war that was going to happen in the morning. Though, that morning when everyone was awake and bustling to get themselves ready, Kagome stood in her and Sesshomaru's room. She had on a stylish fighting dress. It was an ice blue color with silver embroidery on it. It had slits going up both sides to her mid-thighs. She had ice blue slip shoes to go on. ((Like the ones Gohan wheres in Dragon ball Z)) Her long ebony hair was up in a high ponytail and a braid. She stared at herself in the mirror, then placed a hand over her stomach. "It'll be alright my little one...."

It was near time for the war to begin. Kagome walked to the armory to gather her weapons Sesshomaru gave her. Many of the soldiers were still their gathering their items and finishing getting ready. They became hushed and still when Kagome entered the armory. Kagome walked to a small section of the wall of weapons and grabbed her sword, the Kyuuten Bannin, and her bow and quiver. She turned to the men and smiled. "Everything will be alright gentlemen. We will protect our lands, and we will win this war." She said happily.

The men stared at her and hope filled their eyes. Their Mistress gave them hope. Something they needed.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome stood in front of their army. Sesshomaru stepped forward and spoke first. "Today...we go to war. All I ask of you...is to fight with bravery and courage. Fight for your land, fight for your family......fight for the ones you love."

Kagome stepped forward and smiled. "I want to thank you you all. You are here to take down an opposing threat....but you don't do it just to save yourselves...you do it to save the ones and the land you love. Like Sesshomaru said. Fight for the ones you love........we will fight.....and we will defeat Naraku!!" the men their fists in the air and cheered.

* * *

Sesshomaru, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Kirara stood in the front of their army as they watched Naraku and his army march forward. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and smirked. "Would you like to start things off Kagome?"

"Hai." Kagome drew an arrow and took aim. She released the arrow and a whole line went missing from the enemy forces.

Naraku, who was at the head of his army with Kikyou, his eyes widened. "Her powers have grown Kikyou. I expect you to take care of her." Kikyou nodded. Naraku smirked as he raised his hand up and the demons attacked.

Sesshomaru frowned. "So it begins.....ATTACK!!!" When he said this, every one ran towards the enemy.

* * *

Hours went by. The sun was starting to set, and Sesshomaru's army managed to take out a quarter of the enemy, but their man power was weakening. Sesshomaru was constantly fighting his way through weak demons to try and get to Naraku, and Kagome was constantly fighting off the never ending amount of Soul Collectors.

"Aah!!" Kagome gasped as one of the Soul Collectors managed to knock Kagome down.

"Hehehe....." came Kikyou as she stepped closer to Kagome. "Well well well Kagome. It looks like you have lost this fight. Your time is over." Came Kikyou as she raised her hand, signaling the Soul Collectors to get ready to attack.

Kagome growled, then sighed. '_Aishiteru Sesshomaru....._' Kikyou lowered her hands to Kagome and smirked. "DIE!!" The Soul Collectors flew at Kagome

Sesshomaru felt a shiver run up his spine. He looked around and saw Kikyou ready to deliver the final blow to Kagome. "NO!!! KAGOME!!!!!" Sesshomaru yelled as he tried to push his way to his mate. He wasn't going to make it.....

"KITSUNEBI!!!!" Blue flames surrounded the white Soul Collectors, and they turned to ash. Kagome looked at the ash on the ground. She then looked at herself. She was unharmed. "Who......?"

"Okaa-San!! Daijoubu?!"

"Shippou?! What are you doing here?! You should be with Rin!"

"Oh...Nee-San is with Haruki-San! I need to help you and Otou-San!"

"Shippou..........Alright! Help me beat the crap out of Kikyou!"

"Hai!!"

* * *

the battle lasted through the night, and every one was tiring. Sesshomaru and Kagome were covered from head to toe in dirt. Sango was fighting on top of Kirara in the air, and Miroku was successfully sucking up demons with his Wind Tunnel. But they were weakening. Miroku and Sango were going to pass out from exhaustion any minute, and Kagome and Sesshomaru weren't doing any better.

Kagome and Sesshomaru anded up back to back, surrounded by demons. "WE need re-enforcements Sesshomaru....."

"I know.......But we can't get anybody here now! We should have called in re-enforcements earlier."

"You think?!" Sesshomaru growled, and Kagome just merely ignored it. "Now what Sesshomaru....?"  
"I don't know......Pray for a miracle.......that's all we can do...."

"KAZE NO KIZU!!" Yellow power streaks flew through the demons surrounding Kagome and Sesshomaru. They turned to where the streaks came from, and were overjoyed at what they saw. Inuyasha was standing on top of a large rock smirking down at them. "Now who told you guys you could start with out me?"

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome called, obviously happy.

Sesshomaru smirked and scoffed. "It's about time you showed up Brother."

"Shaddup!! You're lucky I even came at all!!" Inuyasha jumped off the rock and sent another wave of his Kaze no Kizu. "Well I'm here....Kagome...You better go help Sango and Miroku. They look like they're going to collapse. Me and Sesshomaru will clean up here."

"Hai!" Kagome smiled as she ran off to help her friends.

"Well.....Shall we?"

"Hai. We Shall Inuyasha." Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha erupted towards the demons, attacking them with all their might.

* * *

The fighting continued. Dawn was approaching, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha managed to get Naraku alone. Kagome managed to chase off Kikyou with the help of Sango, Miroku, and Shippou.

Inuyasha pointed the Tetsusaiga at Naraku and smirked. "This is it Naraku! Kikyou has fled! And you...are all alone."

"Maybe so....but you won't be able to handle me by yourself!"

"By.....myself....???" Naraku sent a miasma straight at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Inuyasha received the full blast of it, and Sesshomaru was only surrounded by it, fortunately unaffected. "Your Miasma doesn't affect me Naraku."

"Maybe so.......but where am I?"

"?!" Sesshomaru gasped when he realized that Naraku's voice was surrounding him, confusing his hearing. The Miasma filled his nose, which already had Naraku's scent, so he had no way to find him until the miasma cleared. "Clever trick Naraku. Confusing my senses so you can run away....clever."

"Who said I'm running away?" Naraku's chuckle soon came from behind Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru already figured that out, it was to late for him. Naraku's tentacles had already pierced through Sesshomaru's body. Five. Five tentacles were covered in blood as they threw Sesshomaru's lifeless body to the ground.

When the Miasma cleared, Inuyasha was able to see the final result. Sesshomaru laying on the ground several yards away, covered in blood. Inuyasha's eyes widened. His rage was building as he let out a loud battle cry.

Kagome, who was helping a fellow soldier fight a demon, turned to Inuyasha when she heard the scream. To her horror, she saw Sesshomaru on the ground surrounded by his own blood.

Naraku cackled as he vanished in his own miasma. Inuyasha growled as watched Naraku escape yet again.

Kagome ran over to Sesshomaru, constantly shaking him, yelling at him to wake up or open his eyes. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome.....w-we can't do anything about this......"

"P-Please.....w-w-wake up S-S-Sesshomaru....." She said as she sobbed.

Inuyasha began to walk away. "I'm going to follow Naraku........I'm sorry Kagome...." Inuyasha lowered his head for a moment before he sprinted off after Naraku.

Kagome gasped when she heard Inuyasha leave. "Inuyasha! Matte!" She looked down at Sesshomaru, and tears slipped down her cheeks again. Tear drops hit her sword, and it began to glow a bright light blue. Kagome gasped when she grabbed her sword. "The....K-Kyuuten Bannin......" She picked it up and stared at it. Two words seemed to gently and silently flow out of her mouth. "_.....Kyuuten Araidasu........_" A bright blue light came flowing out of the sword, over the battle grounds. When the light dissipated, the soldiers of the Northern lands began to wake up and rise. Many gasped, and muttering to themselves about being brought back to life. Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru, who's eyes weren't opening. She felt more tears flow down her cheek as he held him close.

Miroku and Sango came up to her and each placed a hand on her shoulder. Sango spoke first. "Kagome.....Sesshomaru would want you to move on and be a wonderful ruler of these lands."

"Hai. Kagome-Sama.....Sesshomaru would want you to be their for your people...and your child. He would want you to be strong."

"H-Hai......" She said gently setting Sesshomaru down and wiping away her tears. "I-I-I will be strong......"

"Koishii........you are strong....." Came a soft, weak voice. Kagome gasped and looked down at Sesshomaru. His eyes were open and he was giving a soft smile to her.

"Sesshomaru you teme!! Don't you ever scare me like that again......" She said as more tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I promise Koishii......I'll never leave you."

"C-Can you stand?" She asked as she wiped away her tears.

"Hai...." He stood up and looked down into Kagome's eyes. "Come.......All of you. Let us celebrate our victory." Kagome, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and all the men walked into the castle to enjoy a night to remember.

* * *

"Come on Kagome! Just one more push! Come on Kagome you can do it!" Came Hano.

"I-I-I-I can't......i-i-i-i-it h-hurts.....!!"

"I know. I know.....come on Kagome. Sesshomaru-Sama will want to see you **AND** the baby. Now push!!"

Kagome squinted her eyes and pushed. She let out a scream of pain, which was soon joined by little tiny cries.

Hano smiled as he held a small little baby in his hands. He took the baby to a wash bowl full of water and cleaned off the baby. He wrapped it in a blanket and gently handed it to Kagome. "Congratulations Kagome-Sama. You're the proud mother of a baby boy."

Kagome took the boy into her hands and smiled. "B-Bring in Sesshomaru. H-he needs to see him...and pronounce to the kingdom we have a son."

Hano nodded as he went to inform Sesshomaru, the birth was over.

Sesshomaru was pacing outside the room, more worried than he has ever been in his life. When Hano came out, He looked at him with expectant eyes. "Well?!"

"You can go on in Sesshomaru-Sama."

Sesshomaru nodded as he walked into his and Kagome's room. He saw Kagome laying on the bed holding a a little bundle in her arms. "Well Koishii?"

"What should we name him?"

Sesshomaru smiled when he heard that he had a son. A son for his first child. He was overjoyed. "Kai. Kai Taisho."

"Kai......Our little Kai."

Sesshomaru smiled as he sat next to Kagome. "Kagome......May I? The people are waiting."

"Hai. Mind his head." Sesshomaru gently lifted his son into his arms and walked to the balcony that looked out to their lands. Sesshomaru looked down and saw many anxious humans, hanyous, and youkais. "People of the Western Lands. I would like to present to you....My son, Kai Taisho!" The people of the land heard this, and began to jump up and down and cheer. They had a new hope for their land. One who would be just as wonderful as their parents.


	17. Gotta Love Family

**Chapter 17**

**Gotta love Family**

Saki: -sniff sniff-

Sessh: Oh whats wrong now?!

Saki: SHADDUP!!!!

Sessh: Some one is PMSing.....

Saki: No.......I'm crying because....I HAVE OVER 130 REVIEWS!!!!!!!

Sessh: -looks at review number- Wow....lot more than I expected....

Saki: What are you saying Sesshomaru? -glares-

Kags: He means that its amazing you have so many reviews

Sessh: Correct

Saki: AWWW!!! Thanks guys!!! -huggles-

Sessh: Please refrain from touching me.....

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha......-sob- I wish I did though. I do own Hano, Haruki, and all of Sesshomaru's children

* * *

Things had been busy ever since the arrival of Sesshomaru and Kagome's new born son, Kai. Many from all over the Western Lands would come to the castle, just to see the heir to the throne. The mated couple would bring their beloved son when they went out to patrol their lands. Shippou and Rin were a big help when it came to their younger brother. They would play with him, sleep with him, bathe with him. Rin would even lull him to sleep by playing her flute, which, she could play very well by this time. Shippou would bring his parents new drawings of their family, with little Kai in it now.

Kai had grown a lot faster than normal babies do in just four months. Sesshomaru had explained to Kagome that demon children grow faster than normal children. When they reach a certain age, their immortality kicks in and starts to preserve their life. The age differs between demons. Sesshomaru's life began to preserve when he looked 13 years old. Shippou now looked about thirteen, while Rin was ten even though they were the same age of ten. Kai could start preserving his life when he turns five if he so wished it.

Kagome at this point was sitting in the throne room holding Kai listening to the need of her people. Sesshomaru wasn't able to attend due to some demon complications toward the easter part of his lands. "Yes ma'am...I understand what you are going through. We will send some one to your home with you to take care off your crops. The demon that is attacking your crops shall be vanquished."

The ningen woman bowed to her Lady and Young Master, and smiled as she left the room. Kai was getting restless and wanted to move around freely. She motioned Haruki over, one of her most trusted friends, to take the young one to his siblings to play with. After a long days work in the throne room, Kagome got up and stretched. Sesshomaru had just returned, and he wanted to see he beloved family.

"Ah....Kagome." He said kissing her cheek. "How are you Koishii?" Many would think that Sesshomaru would have gone soft with his new family, but he was only soft around them, on the battlefield, he was twice as dangerous, now that he has someone to protect.

"Hello Sesshomaru." She said with a smile. "Kai is with the children. He got restless earlier." Sesshomaru nodded as he took Kagome's hand and kissed it.

"So...what was the demon incident to the east?" She asked with a slight blush.

"One of Naraku's incarnations. I tried to get information out of him, but nothing....again." her said with a sigh. Naraku was appearing everywhere, but wasn't showing himself. "If Naraku shows up...you have to promise you won't fight him."

Kagome sighed. Every time Naraku's incarnation's appeared, he's say the same thing, and every time, she'd give him the same answer. "I'm going to die fighting by your side." She said with a smile. Sesshomaru merely smirked as kissed his beloved.

* * *

(sorry for the time skip. But it's the only way to get to the main events)

Six years had passed since Kai's birth, and Kagome had given birth to yet another son. Kagome named him Kenjimaru. Kenji for short. She also gave birth to twin girls. Kariin and Kiyomi. Kai at this time was about six years old. Kai was three, and the twins just finished their first birthday, fortunately, they all looked the age they were. Kenji and Kai were playing in the garden by the Koi pond. Kagome and Sesshomaru was sitting comfortably under a blooming Sakura tree with the twins on their laps. Shippou and Rin were in the garden with their family as well enjoying the beautiful day. Shippou was chatting happily with Rin. Shippou was about fifteen years old now, same as Rin.

"S'op it Kai..." Came the whiny Kenji as he older brother would push him from time to time.

"Oh don't be such a baby Kenji." He said as he continued to push him around. He wasn't pushing hard, just nudging.

"Aa-San ((Can't say Okaa-San XD ))!! Kai's being mean to Kenji!" He said whining.

"Kai. Be nice to your brother."

"But Okaa-San--!!"

"Listen to your mother Kai." Came Sesshomaru as he held a cooing baby Kariin in his hands. She was having fun running her hands through Sesshomaru's silver hair.

Kai sighed as Kenji giggled at his brother's misfortune. Kai began to chase his little brother in circles laughing.

"Kagome-Chan!" Came a familiar voice. Kagome looked over and saw Sango and Miroku. Sango was holding a child about the age of two in her arms, and was expecting another in a few months. "Sango-Chan! Ohayogozaimasu!" She said happily. "Come and sit with us."

Sango nodded and Haruki and Hano came walking out as well. Hano finally got the courage to ask Haruki to be his mate, and now they are expecting as well. "Kagome-Chan...may we join you?" Asked Haruki. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome nodded. "It's like a picnic!" Kagome said happily.

Sango nodded. "It's been years since we've been able to sit and enjoy each other's company like this." Kagome nodded as the adults, Shippou and Rin soon enveloped themselves with conversation.

Kai and Kenji stopped running in front of the Koi pond, when a pretty flower caught Kai's eyes. He picked it and smelled the beautiful fragrance. Kai liked to study. He loved to read books. He would be often found in the castle's library. He was their parents little professor.

Kenji was annoyed that he wasn't receiving any attention and began to tug on his brother's haori sleeve. "Aniki......pway wiff Kenji...." He said continuously tugging on the sleeve.

"Not now Kenji." Kenji continued to pull, soon he began to whine and poke his brother. Kai was getting rather irritated now. "Not now Kenji. I'm tired of running." Kenji continued to pester his older brother, until Kai was at his wits end. "I said stop!" He said as he pushed Kenji away, which made Kenji fall into the Koi pond behind them.

Kagome heard a splash to the east. She saw the pond rippling. "Kai...where's your brother....?" She asked nervously.

"Otouto-Chan fell in." He said pointing to the water. Kagome gasped as she instantly stood up and ran to the water. "Kenji!!!" The other's looked at the pond in horror. She handed Kai Kiyomi, and dove into the pond. ((Just to let you know, the pond is big...and deep!! very deep))

Kagome continued to swim as fast as she could to her drowning son. When she finally grabbed him, she swam up as fast as the kimono would let her. She finally reached the surface, She swam to the edge and lay Kenji on the grass and pulled herself out.

The others quickly gathered around the young boy, wondering if he was okay.

Kagome put her ear to the young boys chest and heard a heart beat, but no breathing. She took the boy and set her over her knee and began to began to roughly pat the boys back.

Within seconds of the patting the young boy began to cough up water.

Everyone sighed out of relief. Sesshomaru walked up to her, and put a hand on her shoulder out of care for the both of them. Kai walked up to Sesshomaru and handed his dad Kiyomi. He turned to his mother and baby brother with a worried look.

Kagome sighed out of relief and hugged her son close to her. "Kenji! Oh thank Kami! Are you alright?" She said cradling her son. Kenji was crying into her kimono, but he managed a nod. "Kenji, Aiji*....tell me what happened?"

Kenji looked at his mother with tears in his eyes. He whipped them away and pointed at Kai. "Aniki pushed Kenji...."

Everyone turned to Kai with horrified looks. Kagome placed Kenji down and looked at her eldest son with utter shock. "Kai...how could you do that to your brother?!"

Sesshomaru handed the twins off to Rina and Shippou and walked up to his son. He glared down at him.

"Okaa-San..he was bugging me and--"

"Kai! You could have killed your brother! Do you realize that?!" Kai was looking at his mother with fear in his eyes. He looked at all the other's around him. His father, His aunt Sango and Haruki. Uncle Miroku and Hano. And his older siblings Rin and Shippou. They all had the same expression. Disappointment. Kenji felt tears run down his cheeks. He walked up to his brother. "O...Otouto-Chan....Gomen ne sai.....kashitsushougai*...."

Kenji looked at his brother. His eyes turned a bright red, and his eyes turned a teal, like his father's when he was turning into his giant god form. Kenji growled as he tackled Kai to the ground and began to scratch him.

Kai began to scream in pain and fear of his brother's wild action. Every one gasped. Kagome had to pull Kenji away, and Sesshomaru took Kai. Kai instantly began to cry with his new wounds on his face and chest. His haori had claw marks on it, blood slowly seeping to the surface.

Sesshomaru looked at his crying son, and He saw Kagome trying to clam Kenji down. '_That boy's inner demon already takes hold of him at such a young age. Kenji's dangerous. We can't have the other children around him._' Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome, who finally managed to clam the raged boy. "Kagome...Put the boy in his room. Hano will take care of Kai...I would like to speak with you privately in our chambers." He said as he handed Kai to Hano. Hano nodded and he and Haruki went to the medical wing to treat Kai's wounds. Sesshomaru walked away from the scene and went to his quarters.

Kagome looked at her son, who was snuggled up to her, almost asleep. She turned to her other four children, and her dear friends. They were just as confused as she was. She took Kenji to his room for a nap and went to her room. When she walked in, she saw Sesshomaru glaring. "Nani?"

"Kenji is not allowed to be near the other children."

"Eh...Nani?! You can't keep Kenji away from his siblings!! That's abuse!! Sesshomaru...in my time, there was a young girl who was separated from her siblings because her parents hated her. She ended up in need of special care. She was fourteen years old, and she could barely speak, use a toilet and could barely walk! We can't do that! We'll be abusing our child!" ((What Kagome is talking about, is an actual true story that happened here in America))

Sesshomaru sighed. "Well Kagome! We can't have our son attack someone if he throws a tempter tantrum, now can we?!" He said as he began to pace in his room.

Kagome sighed. "We'll take it one step at a time, alright? We'll be able to get through this. At lest we know who Kenji take after."

"Izure?"

"You." She said as he walked out of the room with a slight skip in her step. Sesshomaru blinked a few times and grumbled before he left his room as well.

* * *

((Okay. I"m going ot give you a brief description of what the children look like now. Kai, who is 17 now, is the spitting image of his father, except with black hair. He wears what Sesshomaru's wears. He wants to be like his father.

The twins are Kagome clones, except with silver hair.

Kenji actually looks more like Inuyasha even though he is Sesshomaru and Kagome's child. He has long black wavy hair that he always has in a low braid.))

* * *

Over time, Kenji began to control his anger by taking up swordsmanship. Kai too would work with a sword, but he preferred his studies. His father would teach Kai how to use a sword, where Kai would have to learn from those who weren't his father. From time to time, Sesshomaru would tell Kenji to fight his brother Kai. And every time they fought, Kenji always won. Kenji had a natural talent with a sword. Kai on the other hand...didn't. He liked books, not fighting. He took up the sword, because he had to learn to fight to protect his land. It wasn't that Kai was a bad fighter, it was just that Kenji was better....**much** better.

Kai now was seventeen in human years , Kenji was almost sixteen, and the twins were both thirteen. Kariin and Kiyomi loved their brothers. But they thought it was unfair that Sesshomaru gave more attention to Kai,and ignored Kenji. The two girls would always come to Kenji's defense if he was in trouble. Which he was in a lot because he liked to cause trouble.

Kenji was walking around the castle hallways. He felt sad because His sister Rin had just gotten married, to Sango's younger brother Kohaku. He was very happy for his Onee-San, but he was still sad. His Onii-San, Shippou, had left in search for a mate. Not that he didn't like anyone here...he just didn't want to be cooped up in the castle all his life, which was understandable. Kenji sighed as he looked out the window and saw his brother training with his father. He sighed. He so longed to have a relationship with his father the way Kai did.

Kenji stood on the window sill, and lept off of the window that was five stories above the ground. Kai was practicing with his father, yet again. Kenji smirked as he gracefully landed on his feet, in a crouching position. "Still practicing Kai?"

"What do you want Kenji? Dad's showing me how to properly wield Akumaittou." He said as he he felt energy surrounding the sword.

"Oh really? You can practice that move...a thousand times...and I bet you still won't be able to beat me." He said with a confident smirk.

Kai growled. "Then...let's see." Kai said as he charged his brother. Kenji jumped in the air to avoid his brother's attack. He drew his own sword and flew down at Kai. He swung his sword and missed as Kai jumped back. A black and purple energy surrounded the sword. Kai swung his sword, sending a black and purple dragon flying straight towards Kenji. "Ryuuenkou!!" Kenji's eyes widened as he was engulfed by the dragon. Kai smirked and huffed in triumph.

Sesshomaru smirked. '_So...Kenji finally fai—Huh....?!_' The black and purple energy that was around Kenji, exploded, and Kenji stood in the same spot unharmed. His eyes were a blood red, with teal pupils. His blue demon markings were darker, and somewhat larger. A low growl escaped from his throat. He slightly moved his foot, and Kenji was at Kai's throat at an instant. He continued to growl as he stared into Kai's scared eyes. He looked at his brother, and shoved him away. "Pathetic." Kenji's demonic power subsided and he walked away calmly. His long black braid swaying with each step.

Kai and Sesshomaru watched Kaenji leave with wide eyes. '_How did that boy get so strong?!_' Sesshomaru turned to Kai and helped him up. "Kai...do not worry about your brother he jus--"

"I'm sorry Otou-San. I've failed you....." Kai sheathed his sword and walked into the castle. Kai walked into his room and growled. "Damn that boy!! How dare he test my strength?!"

A knock came at the door. Kagome stepped in and saw her very angry son. "Kai...is everything alright sweety?"

"Fine mom......"

"Are you sure?" Kai looked at her and gave a sigh. "Well.....I just don't understand it! I've done everything to make father proud. I've studied hour after hour, I've taken lessons from him. I've done everything in my power to be just like father. To be as smart and strong as him! But no matter what I do, Kenji always surpasses me!! I don't understand it!!"

Kagome smiled as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Kai....your father is very proud of you in everything that you do. There is one thing I would say that distinguishes you and your brother. You....you go by the book. You follow the rules and you always stay within the lines. Kenji follows his heart. He may be a trouble maker, but he does what he thinks is best. He didn't take lessons from your father because he wanted to be his own person. You should follow his example and just be yourself."

Kai looked at his mother with wide eyes. "Are you taking Kenji's side?!"

"Not at all. I don't choose sides when it comes to these fights. I'm just saying be who you want to be....not who you should be."

Kai watched his mother leave the room. He sighed as he ran a hand through his long black hair. He groaned as he got up and went to the castle library to do some much relaxing reading.

* * *

Kenji was out walking the Western Lands. He did this when he was angry. He wouldn't come back for days on end. He traveled two days and nights before he reached a small village. He saw small children running around. He walked over to the children and smiled.

The children looked over and smiled and ran over to Kenji. "KENJI-ONIISAN!!!!"

Kenji smirked as he grabbed the children and picked them up. "Hey Riku. Kin. It's good to see you again. Is your mom around?"

"MOMMA!!!!" Cried the young girl.

"What is it Riku?" A woman with long brown hair came out and saw Kenji. "Kenji....its great to see you again." She said with a kind smile on her face.

"It's good to see you again too....Rin-Oneesan." He smiled as he walked into the house carried his niece and nephew.


	18. Hatred, eloping, & Uncle?

Chapter 18

Saki: Hey Peoples.......I'm so tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrreed!!!!!

Kags: Huh? Why are you so tired Saki-Chan?

Saki: I dunno.............Just tired............

Kenji: Maybe she's anemic.

Kai: I'm surprised you even know what anemic mean, let alone use it properly in a sentence.

Kenji: Grrrrrr!!!! -Chases Kai around growling-

Sessh: Are they at it again?

Kags: Yes. Fix Saki. She's drooling on the floor.

Saki: -laying on floor with butt int eh air, making a lake of drool around her, making dead zombie groans-

Kags: Saki-Can does not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does! She owns all the other characters she made up though ^^......What's wrong with her Sesshomaru?!

Sessh: I think it's lack of sleep......or maybe she's been writing too much

Kags: Well get her to bed immediately!!!

Saki: -Still drooling and groaning-

~*~*~*~

"So Kenji, what brings you here to the village?" Came Rin as she brought forth a plate of tea for herself and Kenji. Kenji meanwhile was playing with Riku and Kin. He looked up at his older sister when she asked her question. "Well.....Rin-Oneesan.......me and Father got into another fight. He won't even let me call him Otou-San. He wants straight up Father with him. Kai and the twins get special treatment as usual. But........I'm just so tired of him ignoring me."

Rin sighed as she walked over and kneeled infront of him and placed the cups of tea in between them. "Now Kenji. You know Otou-San loves you."

Kenji looked up at her with a tear in his eyes. "If he loves me, why do I feel so abandoned?!" Everything in the room went silent. Everyone was looking at Kenji with wide and saddened eyes. Breaking the silence, Kohaku walked into the house. "Rin. I'm ho-- Oh! Kenji-Kun! It's good to see you again. How's everything at-- Kenji-Kun? You alright?" Kohaku sat next to Kenji, trying to comfort him, along with the rest of his family. Kenji explained everything to Kohaku, and Kohaku only sighed. "Kenji-Kun. That's how Sesshomaru-Sama was with me when Rin got pregnant with the twins. I was in _**SO**_ much trouble."

Kenji looked over at Rin and saw her nodding. He chuckled then sighed staring at his untouched cup of tea. "I just get so angry at Father and Kai. When I'm angry, I just wish everyone would just turn to nothing. That way it would be quiet. I could be free from their inanities. But when I'm feeling too alone, I wish that I had just one person by my side. Someone who could understand me. Someone who I could understand. Right now......I don't think I'll ever find someone like that. Not even in Father or Kai." Rin and Kohaku looked at eachotehr in worry for Kenji. Kenji got up and adjusted his sword. 'I'd better go back home to the castle. Thanks for listening to my stupid problems Onee-San."

Rin smiled and hugged Kenji. "No problem Kenji." Kenji shook Kohaku's hand and hugged his cousins before leaving. Rin turned to Kohaku and sighed. "Otou-San is getting to attached to the others. He's practically forgotten that Kenji is his son."

Kohaku hugged his wife and craddled her. "Why don't we go pay a visit to your father. Maybe talking to him will help things out. We can ride on Kirara and Tamuya." Rin nodded and they both looked towards their children who were cheering about seeing Ojii-San again.

~*~*~*~

Four eyes were peering from bushes as Kenji walked out of the house. "So he's Sesshomaru's son. Is he the strong one? Or the weak, scholar one?" Asked a masculine voice.

"I think that one is the scholar. I hear Sesshomaru treasures his eldest son, which means, he must be the strong one." Came a feminine voice. "WE must tell Mother and Father of our findings Brother."

"That we must Sister. Let us leave this God forsaken village." And the two voices fled the area.

~*~*~*~

When Kenji got back to the castle, about three days later, he found his two sisters there waiting for him. "Huh? Kariin? Kiyomi? What are you doing out here?"

Kiyomi spoke up first. "Rin-Oneesan and Kohaku-Oniisan are here. Kohaku-Oniisan looked really angry Kenji. Do you know why?" Kariin spoke next. "And Rin-Oneesan didn't look happy either."

Kenji growled inwardly and gave and audible sigh. "Where are Riku and Kin?"

"Playing with Kai and Emi. They seem to be getting along quite well as of late, don't you agree Aniki?" Came Kariin. Kariin looked at Kenji and saw that he was just as furious as Kohaku was when he came to the castle. Kariin took Kiyomi's hand and ran into the castle. "Come Kiyomi! Uh...I need help uh.........I just need help!" Kiyomi nodded. She new how Kenji got when he was mad as well.

Kenji wanted nothing more than to go into his dad's office and yell at everyone in there. Kohaku and Rin for butting into his family's business, and his parents for treating him as the disgrace of the family. Kenji walked into the castle after calming down for ten seconds. He walked passed his father's office where he could hear yelling for both genders. He walked passed Kai's room, which is where Rin's twins were, with Kai and Haruki's and Hano's eldest daughter Emi.

Emi and Kai have been the best of friends since childhood. But it only seems recently that their friendship is becoming something far more than mere friendship.

Kenji finally got to his large room. It was very basic. A bed, a dresser, a few swords and fans hanging on the wall, and a picture of a large dog demon. It was his grandmother's room. The same room Kagome used when she first arrived at the castle. Kenji sighed and tossed his sword on the bed, and he walked over to the dresser and kicked it our of anger. The dresser wobbled, and returned upright. Kenji sat on his bed grunting, holding his head in his hands. "Why won't this feeling ever go away......?"

"What feeling my young friend?" Came a soft feminine voice. Kenji gasped and looked up at the window. There, standing in front of him was a girl with long black hair, in a high ponytail. She had gold bells in her hair. She had on traditional miko clothing, but he could tell she was a demon, he could smell it, but he also could smell the stench of a graveyard. It was a rather strange combination. "Who are you?" He said standing up, grabbing his sword.

The young girl smiled and stepped onto the floor. "My name is Mari. I know what you speak of Kenjimaru, son of Sesshomaru." She said walking to his bed and flopping on it. "I know you wish to be alone, but you also seek a companion."

Kenji sighed. "Its' true. But how do you know this?"

"Because Kenji-Sama.....I feel the same way." She said looked at him with a gentle smile. "When I'm angry, I just wish everyone would just turn to nothing. That way it would be quiet. I could be free from their inanities. But when I'm feeling too alone, I wish that I had just one person by my side. Someone who could understand me. Someone who I could understand."

Kenji gasped. He recalled saying the same exact words. Kenji brushed his bangs behind his ear, but it just took its place back in his face. "You know....uh...Mari-San?" She nodded at her name. "Mari-San. I feel like you know me...in a strange stalking kind of way." He said with a weird face. "Thank you for talking to me. Maybe I'll see you again." He asked with a happy grin. Mari nodded and hopped on his window sill. "Perhaps." She said with a wink and jumped out of the window and vanished.

Kenji felt strange. He felt, happy. He grabbed his sword and tied it on his sash and walked out of his room with a slight skip in his step. As he walked out of his room, he by passed his parents, Rin and Kohaku. He waved to them and smiled as he continued to walk.

Sesshoamru smirked. "See! The boy is perfectly happy. We treat him perfectly."

Rin sighed. "You lie."

Sesshomaru growled. "We Taisho's don't lie." He said harshly.

Rin shook her head. "No. You just don't tell the truth." She took Kohaku's hand and went to find their children so they could leave.

Sesshoamru stood there in shock. Rin, his very own daughter, had stood up to him, and completely hurt his pride. His face flushed red a little bit, and he stormed off out of his study. About two steps out of the office and came across the twin girls. "Girls.....please no--"

"Otou-San." Came Kyomi. "Rin-Oneesan is right."

"Taisho's don't lie......but you don't tell the truth." Came Kariin. "You only care about Kai. You even start to treat us like that." She said as her and her sister walked away from their father.

Sesshomaru growled. He stormed off again and passed the room where Kai and Emi were. He stopped and looked into the room. He saw his eldest hugging Emi. He watched them for a minute and sighed. He remembered his love for Kagome. He turned around and walked to his bedroom and sat on his extra large king sized bed. He put his head in his hands and sighed. "Am I really being that bad of a father?"

~*~*~*~

the next day, Kenji was outside, swinging his sword around, in an unswordsman like manner. He saw his elder brother and glared and looked away, sheathing his sword. He saw his father walking outside and marched passed him. He stuck his tongue out at his father as he passed and sighed and looked at the ground. "Again with the ignoring Father." He said to himself.

"He means well Kenji." Kenji looked up and saw him mom looking at him. She hadn't aged a day it seemed. "Hello Mother."

"Oh Kenji. You don't have to call me that. I'm not your Otou-San."

Kenji sighed once again. "I have to. Father demands it." He said walking away.

"Your father loves you Kenji. He will remember it, before the end." She said going back inside. She was going to plan Sesshomaru's demise for ignoring her son.

~*~*~*~

Kenji was out in the forest now, sitting on a large flat boulder in a clearing. He was sick and tired of this life. He was tired of being ignored. He was tired of everything. He just wanted to leave. "Everything alright Kenjimaru-Sama?"

Kenji gasped and looked up. "Oh. Its you Mari-Chan. Please. Don't call me that. It makes me sound like my father, and I don't want that." He said bluntly. "Kenji-Kun is just fight with me." He said cheerfully.

"You wanna leave. Don't you Kenji-Kun?"

"Yeah. I wish I could go somewhere, where I'm accepted. I want to be seen for who I am, no matter how inadequate I may be." He said sighing into his hands. Mari looked at him, and felt very troubled by this. "There is a village, int eh Western Lands.....that isn't known by your father. It homes yokai's, hanyou's and humans. They all coincide, living in peace. It's called Inuyasha Village."

Kenji looked at her and smiled. "That sounds fantastic. I'll go there right away...........why don't you come with me. We can live there together." Mari gasped and took a few steps back. "I....I can't. I'm sorry Kenji-Kun. Inuyasha Village is a two days trip to the North-East. Gomen ne sai!" She said running off into the bushes. Kenji watched her leave and he sighed. "One more to leave me." He sighed and went back to castle to gather his things and leave tonight, while everyone was asleep.

Meanwhile, Mari walked into one of the darker parts of the forest. Then she was struck by a surge of lightning. Mari gasped and screamed in agony. When the electricity left, She looked over her sizzling shoulder and saw her twin brother. "M-M-Masa......?! Wh-What are you doing?"

"He's following orders Mari. Something you aren't doing." Came a sadistic voice.

"Now now Naraku. We musn't be to harsh. After all. Her falling for young Kenji can prove him to be weaker than we expect him to be." Came Kikyou's voice from the shadows.

"M-Mother. Father." Naraku thought for a momment snad smirked. "Kenji is the studious, and weak one. WE must take him down, and if it means you getting in the way Mari. We will. I will have your own brother take you down." With that, the hanyou left with his mate, and his son.

Mari gasped and fled the scene.

~*~*~*~

Kenji got home feeling somewhat releaved. He was going to leave his fucked up family. He was overjoyed actually. His walk became a jog, then went into a full on sprint. He ran into the castle, rounding corners as fast as he could, before finally running smack into his father. Kenji fell to his butt with a audible "Oof!" Kenji looked up and saw Sesshomaru and smirked. "Hey Dad." He said with a cocky voice.

Sesshoamru growled at his son. "You impudent little brat!!" He siad ready to back hand Kenji, before Kai intervened. "Otou-San. If I may, I'd like to fight Kenji again." He said with a smirk

Kenji looked at his elder brother and smirked as well. "You're on." All three boys walked outside to the training grounds. Once they were there, Kai flew at Kenji drawing his sword, slashing at Kenji. Kai had gotten faster, but Kenji was still the fastest out of the two of them. Kenji jumped and landed on Kai's sword, standing on it, while Kai was holding it. "You can't beat me Kai." Then Kenji was knocked off his feet by another adversary.

"He may not be able to. But I can." Came Sesshomaru as he held his sword at Kenji. Kenji stared up at his father with fearful eyes. He stood up at took a deep breath. He looked at his father and smirked. "You're on." With that, the fight started between father and son.

~*~*~*~

Kagome and the girls were walking through the castle corridors when Haaruki approached them. "M'ladies!!! Sesshomaru-Sama and Kenjimaru-San are fighting!!"

Kagome sighed. "Alright Haruki-Chan. We'll go break it up."

"Please hurry Kagome-Chan! Kenji-San is really hurt. Hano had to rush out there to help him, but Sesshomaru-Sama said he's slay him if he touched Kenji!!"

Kagome and the girls gasped as they sprinted off to find Sesshomaru and the boys. When she reached outside, Sesshomaru was in his giant dog form, and Kenji sat on the ground, gasping for breath. His blood covered his haori. He felt like he was going to die by his father's hands, so he closed his eyes, waiting for the finishing blow.

Sesshomaru scoffed and lept at his son, and then, in an instant, being pinned down by a large black dog, growling at him. "_Get off Kagome!!"_

"_Not on your life Sesshomaru!!!!! You kill him, I kill you!!! It's as simple as that!!!!!"_ Kagome got off of Sesshomaru and continued to growl. "_Our room. __Now!!!!"_ She said reutning to her humanoid form and walked to her and Sesshomaru's room. Sesshomaru turned to Kenji, who was now running away from the scene. Away from Hano, away from his brother, away from the family. Sesshomaru sighed, returning to his humanoid form and walked to his quarters. He walked in, shutting and locking the door. "Why did you stop our fi—SLAP!!!!!" Sesshomaru's head turned with the large slap he received from Kagome. "HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!" She shreiked ready to slap him again.

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist this time. She went to slap him again with her other hand, and Sesshomaru grabbed that one as well, pinning her to the wall behind her. "Let go of me Sesshomaru!"

Sesshoamru growled and kissed Kagome, roughly. Kagome gasped and growled, kneeing him int eh stomach, which caused him to let go, and hold his stomach. "How dare you harm my son!!"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Indeed. Your son. He is not my son any longer."

"Any longer? Sesshomaru. He was never your son. Or at least the way you treated him. Ever since that one time in the garden years ago, you treated him like he was a piece of dirt. All he has wanted was your approval. That's why he continued to get stronger and stronger."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with surprised eyes. "Nani?" He said then sat on his bed. He ran a hand through his long, silver hair. "Now what.....?"

"You will apologize to him and treat him like your son!!!" Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and hugged her. "Gomen ne sai Koishii. I dishonored the Taisho family for treating my son this way." Kagome hugged her mate back and smiled. "Sesshomaru. I love you. And I always will, but you--"

"Otou-San!!!! Okaa-San!!!! Open up!!!!" Came Karrin as she banged on the door of her parent's bedroom. Sesshomaru looked up at the door and walked over to it, opening it up for Kariin. "What is it Kariin?"

"Kenji-Oniisan isn't here anymore!!!"

Sesshomaru sighed. "He'll be back in a few days. He's just blowing off steam." He said patting his daughter on the head, shutting the door. He walked over to Kagome and kissed her gently. "When Kenji returns home, we'll start fresh. I, Sesshomaru Taisho, promise to treat Kenjimaru like my son."

Kagome smiled, and rested her head on Sesshomaru's chest. "That's all I ask for Sesshomaru."

~*~*~*~

Kenji continued to run and run. What would've been a two day journey, was becoming an over night journey. Kenji was already half way to Inuyasha's Village. Kenji came to a stop when he smelt a demon nearby. He sniffed the air once or twice then sighed. "You can come out now Mari. I know your scent." Mari slowly crept out of the bushes and chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "There's no fooling you is there Kenji-Kun?"

Kenji chuckled. "Well Mari-Chan, since you're here, would you like to come with me to Inuyasha Village?"

Mari looked at him and looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was there. Kenji looked at her with a confused look and leaned over to see what she was looking at. "Whatcha lookin' at Mari?"

Mari looked back at him with a slight gasp. She chuckled nervously and looked overf her shoulder one more time before looking at him again. "O-O-Oh n-nothing Kenji-Kun." She looked at him with a soft smile. "I'd love to go with you Kenji-Kun......b-but........"

Kenji looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "But?" He saw Mari lower her head and a few tears escape. He bent down slightly so he could look at the girl in the face. "Mari? A-Are you okay?"

Mari looked up at Kenji and lunged herself at him, wrapping her arm around his neck. Kenji felt his face turn a slight pink, he felt tears drip onto his haori, so he could obviously tell she was crying. He sighed sadly and wrapped his arms around the girl, letting her cry into his shoulder.

Mari began to mumble in the other's shoulder. "My family hates the Taisho's. Including you. But I can't do anything to harm you. I know this is so sudden, but I couldn't help myself but................I............I think I like you!!!" She said screaming into his shoulder. Kenji gasped and looked at the girl crying into his shoulder. He pulled her in closer and began to stroke her long black hair. "Mari..........I think I........." Kenji pulled away and started to lower his lips to the girl's. Just as their lips were about to meet, Mari jumped, and slapped the back of her neck. Kenji looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You okay?"

Mari looked at him. "I think something bit me." She said looking at her palm. Kenji and Mari saw a small little flea demon, Kenji knew quite well. "Mioga-San?! What are you doing here?!"

"You know this bug?" Mari asked with a somewhat angered tone in her voice.

Kenji nodded. "Kenji-Sama?! There youa re!! You're sisters are worried sick about you!! You must return to the castle immediately!!!" He said bouncing up and down on Mari's hand. "By the way my dear, your blood is one of the most scrumptious blood I have ever tasted." Mari stared at the flea and then at Kenji with curious eyes.

Kenji shrugged. "He's a flea." he said bluntly. He looked at Mioga and gave a soft and gentle smile. "I'm not going back. I'm going with Mari here, to Inuyasha village."

Mioga gasped. "Kenji-Sama.......you can't go to that village. It's.......It's against your father's wishes."

Kenji glared at Mioga. "You lie. My father sent you to find me and bring me home so he can treat me like a piece of fucking trash!!! Well I won't have it!!! You can go back to Sesshomaru and tell him I want nothing to do with him anymore, and that I refuse to call that God forsaken castle my home!!!!" He screamed as he took Mari's hand and stomped off towards Inuyasha village.

Mioga watched th two storm off and couldn't believe his eyes. He was disowning his family and was going to meet his Uncle he didn't even knew he had. Boy this was going to be fun tell his father about this. Mioga sighed and began to hop off towards the castle.

~*~*~*~

The next morning, Kenji and Mari reached Inuyasha Village. Kenji saw many humans, hanyou's and yokai's walking around the village in perfect harmony. Kenji and Mari looked at were completely amazed. "This is perfect." Came Kenji as he continued to hold Mari's hand. Kenji felt a small ball hit his leg. He looked down and picked it up. He saw a small girl in a red kimono with long red hair and red ears on her head. "Excuse me......May I have my ball back pwease?" Came the small girl who looked no older than five.

Kenji looked at the small girl and smiled handing her the ball. "Sure thing Kiddo." Came Kenji as he patted her head. "Are you two yokai's?"

"H-Hai......."

"Are you new? Me knows all da peopows in da viwage."

"H-Hai. We're new."

"Do you need a pwace to stay? My daddy wiw give yous a pwace to stay. Come on!!!" She said running back to her hut. Kenji and Mari looked at each other and shrugged, following the little red headed girl.

"Otou-San!! We have fwends!!!"

A man in a red yukata, long flowing white hair, and white dog ears came walking out. "Really? Who is it?" The man stared at Kenji with wide eyes. He could smell their scent all over him. He shook the thought from his mind. The girll smiled and lept into her father's arms. "Otou-San!! Dees peoples are new! Dey need a pwace to stay. Can dey stay wit us?"

The man sighed. "Now Kagome. They're strangers. What did I tell you about bringing in strangers?"

Kenji looked at the girl with a shocked expression. '_That's.......Mom's name.....Coincidence....?' _

"Uh....uh...excuse me. But we're looking to stay here.....like to live." Came Mari.

"Really? Who are you two?"

"My name is Mari."

"I'm Kenjimaru Taisho. Or at least I was. Now It's just Kenjimaru, or Kenji."

"Wait. Used to be? Is your father Sesshomaru Taisho?" Kenji growled at the man. "Don't ever say that man is my father again. Yes he is my biological father, but I disown him as my father because he disowned me as his son!!!!"

The man looked at him with wide eyes. "Well Kenji. I'll let you stay here. There isn't any open huts, so I have extra room here." He said setting Kagome down. "Now Kenji. I have a question for you. Did Sesshomaru ever mention having a brother?"

Kenji shook his head. "No. I heard my mother Kagome speak of him highly though. My mom said he was one of her mst dear friends. I don't know his name though."

The man couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Heh. She would. Your mother is very kind and loving to everyone."

Kenji nodded with a soft smile. "Yeah she i-- wait a second. How do you so much about my mother?!" Asked Kenji a little bit annoyed.

The man chuckled and looked up at him with a sly grin. "I'm Sesshomaru's younger brother. I am.........Inuyasha."


End file.
